The Coffee Connections
by spottedhorse
Summary: Brass has recovered from his gunshot wound. But how is he,really? Follows him through season 7 with a few deviations from the scripts because I can. OC makes life interesting. If you don't like Jim doing the dirty,then this story is not for you! M plus
1. The Solitary Man

Been writing a lot of PureJoy lately. It's great but I've been missing my Brass. So I'm taking a little break form Grillows to spend some time with my other favorite set of blue eyes. He and I need to have a little fun in fantasyland. LOL. This kind of follows Jim through season 7 but since it's my story I get to deviate occassionally and also add a new character. The new character is where the fun begins. Oh, BTW, yeah...there's some dialogue from the series so that belongs to the writers. The stuff in between is mine!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim Brass was finishing a phone call when Warrick walked into his office.

Brass spoke into the phone, " Okay. I'll do it."

"Hey, Jim."

Brass hung up. "What's up?"

Warrick looked around, obviously looking for something. When he couldn't seem to find it, he asked, "Where's your hardware?"

Brass grimaced, " Oh, come on, come on."

"Don't even try it; you were all over the news. Let's see it."

Obviously uncomfortable Brass groaned. "Yeah, yeah." He opened his desk drawer and showed Warrick the plaque.

Warrick read the inscription:

THE MEDAL OF VALOR IS AWARDED TO CAPTAIN JAMES BRASS  
For heroism in the line of duty. He displayed great personal courage and a  
disregard for personal consequences, risking loss of life or great bodily injury  
in the attempted rescue of innocent civilian life. He is to be commended.

"Wow. That's beautiful. What's with all the modesty? It should be up on your wall, man."

Jim's discomfort was eveident. "For what? For taking a bullet or not dying?"

"For being brave."

"You know what, Rick? I'll tell you something. I walked into that hotel room, and 23 years of police work told me I knew what that guy was about. And he played me like a damn rookie. He beat me at my own game. I mean, what's the dumbest thing you've ever done? You want to make a poster of it, put it on your wall? I don't think so." His bitterness soaked his voice. Putting the plaque back in the drawer, he closed it.

"But thanks for coming by."

Nodding Warrick responded, "All right." and then he turned to leave.

Jim scowled as he watched his friend walk away. _Hmmm. friend. Who would have thought that a few years back. _He remembered how angry he had been with Rick and deliberatly baited him by not requesting a warrent on his case. Then Rick had been assigned to babysit the Gribbs girl and she ended up dead. Jim had lost his spot at CSI over it and he'd been furious with Rick. But later, when Ellie had gotten into trouble, Rick had been there, working the case, trying to be fair, and trying to cover Jim's ass when he'd screwed up by going after the boyfriend. Then Rick had helped in LA again when Ellie was in trouble. One good thing that had come from Eliie's mess was that the two men had forged a friendship.

His phone rang again and he answered. It was going to be one of those days.

After work Jim found a tattoo parlor that he'd heard was a good one. He sat in the chair as the artist worked, grimacing slightly as he got a tattoo on the right side of his chest. As the artist finished Jim looked at it. Under the bullet scar, the date was written: May 11, 2006. It was the day the old Jim Brass had died. Jim wasn't sure what the new Brass would do differently. But he was determined to take a more positive direction.

The next day was hell. Catherine had woken up in a strange motel, thinking she'd been raped. She didn't tell anybody about it until Lindsey had been kidnapped. Turned out it was all part of a plot against Sam Braun, who ended up bleeding out on the sidewalk that night in Catherine's arms. It had been gut wrenching for Jim seeing his friend go through so much, the absolute worst being her fear for her daughter. But the loss of her father had hit her hard too. They weren't exactly the ideal father/daughter combination but each tried in thier own way to make it work and underneath it all, they loved each other. Now he was gone from her life. Jim tried hard to be there for her, especially since Grissom was all wound up in the miniature case. Normally, he'd be the shoulder she'd cry on but Jim had noticed some distance between the two lately. So he tried to pick up the slack. Catherine had appreciated his presence, but really only wanted to be with her daughter; something he totally understood.

A few weeks later he was called to a crime scene. It looked pretty routine on the surface; a B&E gone bad, two dead residents resulted. Catherine was the CSI on the case. She was inspecting the scene, doing a preliminary run through before getting down to the nitty gritty. "No Grissom tonight?" he asked.

"No, he actually took the night off. I'm glad too, Jim. He's looking pretty grim these days. I'm afraid things are finally getting to him, especially with the Miniature Killer being so elusive."

"Yeah, he's worried about that one. Well, maybe a day off will help him clear some cobwebs."

"I sure hope so."

"Well, I'll be around. Maybe check with the neighbors to see if they saw anything."

Catherine nodded, her thoughts already deep into the scene.

Stepping ouside, he saw a group of neighbors standing at the corner of the next yard. _Vultures always come out to get a look._ He walked toward the group, introducing himself. "Did anyone happen to see or hear anything?"

As expected, no one saw anything. He talked to a few others that were lingering around the street and then was standing just inside the tape, looking toward the house. "Excuse me," a voice sounded from behind.

He turned and recognized a woman from the original group. She was holding a cup of coffee. "I, um, thought...well, you look like it's been a long day and maybe a cup of coffee is in order."

He looked more closely at her. She was an attractive woman. He couldn't place her agewise exactly...mid forties maybe, maybe a little older. He took the coffe from her and thanked her. He waited for the curiousity to get the best of her, as it usually did with bystanders and the questions would begin. But she stood quietly. Finally he felt he needed to break the silence. "So, you really didn't see anything?"

Her face was grim. "No, I'm afraid I didn't. I wish I had, the Emersons were good people. They didn't deserve this."

"Yeah, I guess I see a lot of that." He wasn't sure why he'd made that comment.

She looked sympathetically at him. "I'm sure you do. It can't be easy; your line of work, I mean."

He studied her face briefly "Yeah, well...I should get back to the scene. Thanks again for the coffee. We don't usually get treated so kindly."

She smiled and took the mug as he handed it to her. Their fingers brushed and he felt a connection...or was that in his imagination? He watched her as she walked back to her house, disappearing inside.

Jim returned to where Catherine was working. She had dusted for prints and was studying the blood spatter. David had taken the bodies away,which made the room more comfortable for Jim. After all the years he'd spent in homicide, he still couldn't get used to DBs. They just gave him the creeps.

Catherine looked up as he approached. "Got some good prints. Hopefully they aren't all our vics. Looked like the deaths were blunt force trauma. Spatter supports that. Looks like the perps ransaked the bedroom, looking for jewelry probably. I lifted some prints in there too."

Jim was listening but part of his mind was in the house across the street and two doors down. Something about the woman had touched him.

"So Jim," Catherine continued. "How about breakfast after I get this back to the lab?"

"Jim's attention shifted totally on her, "ah, yeah...sure." he smiled.

They were sitting in their favorite diner a couple hours later. He was quietly stirring his coffee, his eggs getting cold. Catherine watched him wondering about the source of the distraction. "Jim, you okay?"

He looked up to her, somewhat guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry Catherine... I uh..."

"Okay Jim, who is she?" She asked smiling and teasing.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"You're in another world this morning. Usually that means there's a woman...at least with most guys I know."

He grinned. "And I'm like most guys, eh?"

She chuckled, "most definately not. But something is going on with you."

He sighed deeply. "Yeah, I dunno. You know, you just kind of go along and you're doing your job and things seem routine. And that's the way things have been with me for a long time, routine. Thing is, after I got shot, I swore that things were going to be different; I'd be different. But I seem to be falling into the same routine."

"Why would you want to be different, Jim? You're a pretty good guy."

"Yeah, well..." he grinned shyly. "Thanks. But well...you know...I looked up and realized that I really am alone. I mean, I guess I'd always thought Ellie would come around eventually, but after the way she disappeared...well, I'm not so sure."

"You're not alone Jim. You got several good friends here. You've got me...and Gil in particular."

"Yeah, and you guys are great. But the reality is that any one of us could just pick up and leave anytime. Oh, we'll stay in touch...but the closeness will disapppear too. Besides, what I'm talking about is...well, something more."

Catherine studied her friend intently. She knew he didn't like being alone, but she hadn't realized how truly lonely he was. Unlike Grissom, Jim wanted, needed someone in his life. And he wasn't afraid to admit it, even if he did so shyly. "So Jim, when was the last time you had a woman," she paused for effect, "in your life, I mean. Really in your life?"

He chuckled at her question."You mean a real relationship? Years." He said it flatly.

"So what's brought all this up tonight?"

He seemed to be weighing his answer. Finally she detected a slight shrug in his shoulders, as if one side of his argument had won out over the another. "At the scene, there was a woman who brought me coffee. I dunno, she was nice...not the usual treatment we get. And, well... I felt a connection. At least I think I did." He looked at her expectantly. Grimacing he continued, "crazy, huh?"

"No, I don't think so. Why don't you call her? You did get her name, didn't you?"

"She's probably married. Besides, we're still working the case. She's a potential witness."

"So, the case won't go on forever. And in the meantime, you're a detective. I'm sure you can find out if she is married or not."

"Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't be too difficult..."

Another week passed. The B& E was still open when a mob went on a spree through Las Vegas, beating and killing as they moved. He and Sofia were kept busy with the CSIs tracking their activities. Worst part came when Greg Sanders landed in the middle of one of their frenzies. He wound up in the hospital making the case personnal for Jim. They broke the case, tracking down all the perps and locking them up. But the James boy died as a result of Greg's plowing onto the scene and breaking up the beating; his toubles weren't over. Greg had saved a life through his actions, however. Jim considered pulling out the plaque, changing the name and giving it to the kid. It might help smooth things over with his parents. In the end, Jim decided he didn't want the kid to get the wrong idea; didn't want him to think he should be collecting trophies for doing his job, so the plaque stayed in his drawer.

Another few weeks passed. The miniature killer had struck again, killing the old lady. Worse, Greg had been slapped in court. Politics had reared it's ugly head, and Greg had been made a scapegoat. They hadn't ruled against him, but they hadn't ruled in support of him either. It angered Jim when Sofia delivered the bitter news. He'd been the victim of politics enough to know how it felt. He made a mental note to buy the kid a drink. The one piece of good news was that the B&E had finally gotten a break. The robbers had struck again and gotten caught red handed this time. When the detective in charge of that case searched one of the perp's house, they found jewelry from Jim's case. The CSIs put it all together and they had their guys. Now Jim had to decide if he was going to call the woman, Jenna Thompson, or not. He had done enough inquiring to discover that she was a widow. Now what? He decided to give himself a few more days.

Jim had spent the shift on two cases. Catherine was running with concrete man, one of the most bizarre scenes he'd ever been called to. Guy was buried waist deep in cement when they found him. A dead woman was lying close by. Grissom was on another scene that looked like it might be linked to the miniature killer. Right now though, concrete man was in the interrogation room, waiting for Jim.

"Hello, Jim." said concrete man.

"Hello."

"Hello ... who?"

"You know, I don't need your name to arrest you. I can call you John Doe. Okay, let's assume for the moment that you did know the dead lady laying five feet from where we found you. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you killed her, and then you tried to dispose of her body, but you did something very, very stupid. Are you with me so far?"

"Interesting. Do you have the time, Jim?"

"Yeah."

'Cause it looks like it's half-past. You owe me ten bucks."

Brass chuckled. He'd made a bet with the guy earlier that he'd have him made by 9:00 p.m. Brass had lost the bet. Taking out his money clip he pulled out a ten-dollar bill. Holding it out he spoke to the uniform that was with him. "Make sure this goes in his personal effects." Then back to concrete man, "Now, I'm gonna suggest you get a name tag, put the name "Trixie" on it,  
'cause that's what your cell mates will be calling you."

Concreteman took the bill.

"Take him to his cell."

Concrete man waved the ten-dollar bill out in front of him as he moved through the hallway.

"Anybody want anything from the vending machines? Come on. It's on me.Actually, it's on Jimbo." Looking towards the officers, he continued. "Took this baby off of Captain Brass myself." Then to Brass, "Look at me, generating income my first day in the joint.  
Yeah, Mom would be so proud. Not hungry? Soda, maybe? Anybody?"

Sofia was in the hall with Suzy, a child that had been one of the children that Paula Sullivan watched. Sullivan was the dead woman. Her mother was there also. Concrete man saw Suzy and tried to hide behind the ten-dollar bill. He tried to signal her to be quiet but the little girl looked at him and her face lit up.

"Hi, Max!" the little girl chirped when she saw him.

"Hi, Suzy."

Brass couldn't resist. Smirking he quipped, "Hi, Max." Brass took the ten back from Max. Max rolled his eyes.

They headed back to the room.

Max knew he was caught. "Yeah, I killed my wife, but it was an accident."

"You accidentally stabbed her through the heart?"

"That's right. Believe me or don't believe me. I don't care. It's the truth."

And so that case had been broken. But they weren't having such good luck with the miniature case and the day ended on a mixed note...the way most days eneded. He should have been happy that they solved one of his two cases. And Jim had to admit, Max's case had been anything but boring...amusing even. But he still felt an emptiness, a hole where emotions should be. He wanted to feel something besides routine.

Late the next morning Jim sat in his easy chair, sipping coffee and holding a phone number; her phone number. Finally he mustered his courage and began dialing.

---------------------------------

Reviews?


	2. Getting to know you

Jim stumbled all over his words as he tried to explain who he was and why he was calling. Miraculously she didn't hang up on him. Finally, his words began to make sense and she understood who he was. "So, I was thinking that maybe, well...I was hoping we might meet somewhere for coffee or a drink or something?" he finally got it out.

""Coffee? Ah, sure. When?"

He wanted to say now, but thought that might be rushing things. "This afternoon? Late afternoon..."

"Well, actually...are you free now?"

Jim's heart skipped a beat. "Well, I could meet you in about an hour. Where is a good place near you?"

She told him about a little coffee shop a few blocks from her house. He quickly showered and changed. Then he headed out his door wanting to arrive before her. It took three passes down the block to locate the shop she had described. Finding a parking space nearby, he locked his car and headed inside. Picking a table near the window, he seated himself where he could see the door. When she walked in, he stood so that she could find him.

As she walked toward him, he realized she was much more attractive than he'd thought that night. Her eyes were dark, but not brown or black. He would have to get a closer look to determine their color. She had a finely chiseled nose and her mouth was just the right size for her face with full, but not overblown lips; lips that were made for kissing. Her short, wavy auburn hair was beginning to show signs of grey and made a perfect frame for her face. And even though she wore no make up that he could tell, her skin was smooth and unblemished. She wasn't thin but not overweight by anymeans either. Jim liked his women with a little meat on their bones and besides, her curves were well placed. _She's gotta have guys tripping over themselves to go out with her. You're sunk, Brass._

He smiled as she stood in front of him. He could tell she was sizing him up too. _Well, that's it. She'll scarf down the coffee and be outa here before you can blink. _He offered her a chair and once she was seated, he sat. "So...uh, thanks for meeting me," he started.

Smiling back at him she replied, "I'm glad you called. That night in the street, I wanted to ask about meeting you someplace then but it didn't seem appropriate."

Jim's forehead travelled up as his eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well...ah..." he looked befudled. "Do I have to answer that honestly," he finally muttered.

She laughed. "No, you don't. Obviously you are a humble man so I won't embarass you further."

He began to relax, grinning in the face of her laughter. "So what would you like to order?"

"Oh...I'm really in the mood for some hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows." Her eyes were still laughing. "They make really good hot chocolate here and I prefer it to coffee anyway."

"Okay, well...I'll just go get our drinks. Do you want anything else?"

"No, that'll be good, for starters."

Jim went to the counter and placed their order. It only took a minute for the girl to get the beverages and he was soon back at the table.

"So what did you get, Jim?" she asked as she leaned towards him to look in his cup.

"Just regular coffee, I'm afraid. I never have gotten used to all the different flavors. Too many years of staying awake on stake outs with a thermos full of the black stuff, I guess."

"So you've been a detective for a long time?"

Jim nodded, "Sometimes it seems like forever, but it's been 23 years. Started as s patrol cop when I got back form Vietnam and then kind of grew into investigative work."

"Here in Vegas?"

"No, back in Jersey.Moved out here later. How about you? What do you do? For a living, I mean."

"Nothing. Don't need to. Between the bundle my late husband left me and his life insurance, I'm set. So, I do what I want to. I reccommend it highly." Her eyes were twinkling and she smiled as she explained.

It was his turn to laugh. "Wish I could get away with it, but I need to make my 30 years for a full retirement."

"So, is that 30 total or 30 here in Vegas?"

"Total, thank goodness. I'd never get to retire if it was just out here.But it's not so bad. We solve a crime here, lock up a perp there, and sometimes manage to do some good."

"Yeah, like catching those crooks that killed the Emersons."

Well, I can't take credit for that collar. Another cop got them. But it was good to see them in lock up."

"So what so you do when you're not saving us from the bad guys?"

"Oh...read, garden a little, I have to workout regularly, and I watch a lot of hockey. You?"

"Well, I like to garden and read too. Also, I spend a day a week at the SPCA as a volunteer. And then another day a week I go to the nursing home near me and read to the patients or fluff pillows or whatever. Just spend time with them. When my mother was ill and slowly dying, it would have meant so much to have someone come in and do that for her. It would have been someone different for her to talk to and would've given me a day off. As it was, I was the sole caretaker, even though she was in a nursing home. I was there everyday for her and don't regret it, but it would have been nice to have time off too."

"Yeah, I'll bet. That must have been a very tough time."

"It was, but it's over. I did the best I could for her and now I'm taking care of me. I spend Tuesday mornings at the library and give myself Thursdays to do whatever the heck I want to do. Sometimes I just sit and read."

Jim smiled."Sounds great. I look forward to when I'll be able to live like that."

He noticed that she was watching him closely. Her eyes narrowed and then widened as if something had just clicked. "Wait, I know who you are!"

_Oh no..._ Jim grimaced.

"You're the detective that went in to get that girl out of the hotel room. Some jerk was holding her hostage. You were dead, I thought."

Jim sighed and surrendered to the fact that he would have to run through the story again. "Yeah, I did die. But doctors performed miracles and I survived anyway. It took a while to recover but I'm back now."

"So I see.And I'm glad." He noticed that all of her smiles began in her eyes. Sitting this close he could just make out their color; green near the pupil and blending into blue, which encircled the outer rim of her iris. He'd never seen such unusual eyes before. They fascinated him.

They talked about the books they had read. He was reading the latest Patterson while she preferred Grisham or sometimes a good historical fiction. He loved to watch hockey. She though it was okay but preferred baseball. She was thinking of getting a dog. He suggested various terriers but she said no terriers. She wanted a blue Great Dane. No, he didn't have a dog but he thought about it alot. It was just that with his hours, it didn't seem fair to the dog. They talked on and on for almost two hours. Occassionally the conversation was serious but Jim couldn't remember laughing and smiling so much in a very long time. She had a way of making him feel comfortable and consequently he became quite talkative.

Finally she smiled at him and declared that her legs were going to sleep from so much sitting. Jim thought that was the kiss-off and she'd high tail it away from him. But as they walked out of the shop, she turned and suggested that they check out some of the retail shops along the street. He happily agreed. They bought sandwiches at a sidewalk cafe and then visited more shops. They snooped in the antique shop at the corner and then browsed the books at the bookstore. Before he knew it, coffee had turned into lunch and lunch had turned into dinner. He wasn't going to get any sleep before his shift but he didn't care. He hadn't had such a good day in years. Finally he walked her to her car and opened her door for her. "I really enjoyed the day, Jenna. I'd like to do it again soon."

"So would I, Jim.Call me tomorrow, okay?" He smiled and said he would. He decided to gamble and leaned in to kiss her. Amazingly she responded, seeming to want the physical contact as much as he did. Once the kiss ended, he sighed deeply. He didn't want to say good night. She slid into her car and looked up at him. "Promise me, you'll call tomorrow?"

His fingers reached in her window, caressing her cheek."You can make book on it." then he leaned down and kissed her again before she drove away. Jim stood in the same spot for a moment, just savoring the day. Then he looked at his watch and realized that he'd better get home and get ready for work.

------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Getting Through the Night

The shift was dragging as far as Jim was concerned. His lack of sleep was catching up to him and all he really wanted was to call Jenna again, anyway. He tried to catch up on some paperwork but found himself nodding off everytime he tried. Finally he decided to go over to CSI and check on how Catherine was doing with evidence from a stabbing they had worked at the beginning of the shift.

"Hey," he said as he found her in the break room. "How's the evidence coming along?"

"Jim," she looked up smiling. "What's the matter, things boring over at the station?"

He smirked, "yeah, just paperwork. Puts me to sleep."

"Well, grab some coffee and have a seat. I'm waiting for Wendy to call me with the results. Meantime, I could use a break from my own paperwork hell."

He poured himself a cup and sat at the table with her. "You doing okay?" he asked."I mean, it's been a tough few months..."

She reached over and patted his hand."Yeah, it's getting better. But thanks for asking. You've been a great friend through it all...someone I knew I could lean on if I needed it."

"Yeah, well..." he shifted in his seat, slightly embarrassed. "I figure it's payback for all you did for me after I got out of the hospital."

"That's what friends are for..." just then Grissom walked down the hall, past the room. Catherine's eyes followed him, concern written in them. Jim saw her look and realized the object of her concern.

"So, he's still all tied up in knots?"

"Yeah, this miniature thing is really getting to him. It's like he's somebody else half the time. Hardly talks to me anymore unless it's about a case. He seems to be depending more on Sara, so at least he's got somebody watching his back."

"That bother you...him depending on Sara?"

Catherine thought for a moment. "No, not really. They are a lot alike so I suppose she understands him better than I do at times. Of course, she hasn't known him as long...doesn't understand the history. But it's okay. We go through these cycles, you know...get really close and then back away..."

"So...you and he ever...you know...?"

Catherine looked a little surprised at Jim. Then her expression took on a mocking glare, "why Jim, whatever would make you think such a thing?"

"Well...there have been times when...well, it seemed like maybe...okay, just drop it."

She grinned at him. "So what about you and Sofia?"

Jim nearly choked on the sip of coffee he had taken. "Why would you ask that?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you, " she paused and the added, "of course, she looks at Grissom like that sometimes too."

Jim laughed. "Well, not that I wouldn't want to ...well, you know. I mean she is a good looking...ah, how'd we get into this conversation?"

"You started it?"

"Oh ...yeah. Well, like I've heard you say, 'It's no good to go fishing off the company pier."

"Hey, speaking of fishing...did you ever call the coffee lady?"

A huge grin broke on Jim's face."Yeah, I did. We met for coffee."

"And?"

"And...I'm suppossed to call her tomorrow...well, actually I guess that's later today."

"Connection was good?"

Jim didn't respond verbally. He just smiled as he took another sip of coffee.

"Well, Jim Brass...you devil, you..."

Finally the shift ended and Jim went home. He jumped in the shower and then fixed some breakfast. By the time he'd finished eating and was downing his last bit of coffee, he decided that it was appropriately late enough in the morning to call Jenna. He'd waited in case she was a late sleeper.

He could hear the pleasure in her voice as she identified his. That alone would have made his day. "You sound tired," she said.

"I am. Didn't get any sleep yesterday," he chuckled.

"Oh...yeah, guess that's my fault." He thought he could 'hear' her smiling.

"Yeah, and you don't sound the least bit guilty, either." He was still chuckling.

"I don't feel guilty. I had a very nice afternoon and evening. I was just sorry it had to end."

"Yeah, so was I." He was sounding a little more serious now.

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I'm going to have to go to bed soon. I kept dozing off over my reports all night. Haven't really thought beyond that..."

"Bed, eh...Mmmmmm." Jim wondered what pictures her mind was conjuring. Her comment certainly had his mind in overdrive.She continued, "why don't you call me when you wake up then. Maybe we could get some dinner ...or something."

_Or something? _"Ah, dinner sounds great. Okay...well, I'll uh...get some sleep and call you later."

"I have a few errands to run and then I'll be waiting to hear from you. Pleasant dreams..."

"Okay...talk to you later."

They hung up. _Pleasant dreams...you bet pleasant dreams..._ He sat smiling to himself for a few minutes before heading to bed. He woke up about 4:30. He's slept longer than he wanted too but then he's also been very tired. The light on his phone was blinking, indicating that he had a message. It was from Grissom. Punching the button, he retrieved his message.

"Hey Jim, it's Gil. Look, I'm leaving on Sabbatical tonight. I know it's short notice. Anyway, just wanted to give you a heads up. And ask that you keep an eye on the team for me. Catherine is in charge and I know she'll do a good job. I just wnat to be sure somebody's watching their backs. Thanks. Talk to you later."

Jim stared at the phone. _He's leaving now? But it did hit him hard, Dell's suicide and those two boys earlier. Maybe it's a good thing. I just hope he comes back. _He sat for a moment trying to understand what might be going on in his friend's head but since when did anybody really know what went on in Grissom's brain?

Then he dialed Jenna's number.

When she picked up he asked, "Hey...still on for dinner?"

"Yeah...when and where?"

"Well, I'll pick you up about 6:30. I don't know where though...got any ideas?"

"Yeah...my place."

"Oh, I don't want you to ..."

"No trouble...you're buying, Thought we could order take out and stay in for a movie, if that's okay?"

Jim was trying to supress the thoughts that were running through his head. "Ah...sure. Is 6:30 still okay?"

"I'll see you then."

"Okay..."

_Wow...an evening at her place...alone...whoa..._

Jim had an hour to killbefore getting ready, so he settled into his easy chair and tried to read his latest book. His mind kept wandering though. He was anticipating a very pleasant evening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I sure hope folks are enjoying. Not many reviews or comments so I don't know:-(


	4. Feasting

Surprised by the young man who answered his knock on her door, Jim looked around to be sure he had the right house. _Yeah, I'm in the right place...so who's this kid?_

"I'm...ah, Jim Brass. I'm here to see Jenna."

The teenager, 15 or 16 Jim guessed, smiled. "Oh yeah, you're that guy she told me about. Come in, please." the boy stepped back to allow Jim's entry. "She's in the back. If you'd like to have a seat, I'll go get her."

"Thanks," was all Jim had time to say before the kid disappeared towards the back of the house. A few minutes later Jenna appeared with the kid in tow. "Jim this is my son, Aaron."

Aaron held out his hand to shake, "nice to meet you Mr.Brass."

Jim shook hands and smiled at the kid, then glanced at Jenna. He was a little confused. She hadn't mentioned a son; but that was fair, he supposed, he hadn't mentioned a daughter. "Good to meet you, Aaron," he said to the boy.

Aaron turned to his mother, "Gotta go, Mom. Ryan is having everyone meet at his house and then we're going to the party. I know, I promise. I'll be in by one."

She smiled at him. "Good. And have a good time."

"Thanks Mom." He turned back to Jim, "Nice meeting you, sir," he said and then he left.

Jim looked at Jenna and she motioned him to sit.He settled into her couch and she sat close to him. "You didn't mention a son..."

"Subject didn't come up. "She looked at him quizzically. "Is there a problem?"

He tilted his head and then shook it. "No...no problem, just surprise, I guess. Although I'm not sure why I should be surprised that you have kids."

"Just one...no more surprises like that, I promise." She was smiling now. "What about you, Jim? Any kids?"

Suddenly his seat was very uncomfortable. "Just one, a daughter...Ellie. She lives in LA."

"You get to see her much?"

"Ah...no, not really." He really wanted off the subject.

Jenna's expression changed. He could see that she was wondering what the story was and then a small frown crossed her brow. That changed slowly to acceptance. She understood that he didn't want to talk about Ellie. "Well, Aaron is off to a team party. That's why I wanted to stay in tonight. Usually everything is okay, but occassionally the older boys sneak in booze and then I might get a call."

"Aaron calls you?"

"No, that would be way too uncool in the high school book of coolness. But the parent network usually is at work for these things. We do a pretty good job of keeping up with what's going on without them knowing it...at least not all the time. We let little things slip out so that they know we're watching. It works beautifully because they never know how much we know. Consequently there aren't many problems."

Jim chuckled. "Sounds devious to me."

"It is...which makes it fun. But they are good kids for the most part...just need a little supervision from time to time."

"You said 'team party.' What team?"

"Soccer. Aaron plays for his high school."

Jim thought about soccer. It was similiar to hockey in many ways. Well, maybe not too many...but enough so that he could relate to the game. "You ever go to the games?"

"Most of the home ones. There's one on Tuesday. Would you like to go with me?"

An image of parents cheering in the stand crossed Jim's mind. He hadn't done the high school team spirit thing since his own high school days but thought maybe it could be fun. He'd be with Jenna, so it would be fun. "Sure...if Aaron won't mind. He might want all of your attention."

"Oh, with him it's that teenage boy thing; he's too cool to act like he's glad I'm there but is disappointed when I'm not."

Jim chuckled. He vaguley remembered feeling that when he was in high school. He ignored his parents when they showed up but he was always glad to see them in the stands. "Then we'll have to be sure you are there." He smiled.

"So what would you like to buy me for dinner?"

"What are our choices?"

She walked into the kitchen with Jim following close behind. Opening a drawer, she pulled out several menus from local places that delivered.

"You have quite a collection," he teased.

"Well, I never know what kind of mood I'm going to be in so I keep them all."

Studying her as she flipped through the menus he asked, "so what kind of mood are you in?" He was smirking.

Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, she smirked too. "Which appetite are we talking about?"

Jim's heart jumped. So did something else that was located in a lower region of his body. "Ah..." he could feel his ears turning red. "Let's stick with food for now..."

"Okay...if you're sure that's what you want."

Jim wasn't sure of anything. His head was spinning. It wasn't that he didn't want to explore that other appetite, but they were really just getting aquainted and he didn't want to ruin a possible good thing by moving too fast. Besides she did have a teenage son, which added all sorts of other considerations. "What I want is for us to get to know each other better and when it's time for ...uh ...well, when we're both ready for something deeper...see the thing is, I've done the realtionships that only happen between the sheets and it doesn't work for me anymore. I..." he looked sheepishly at her, "I want something more meaningful than that."

Suddenly he had her full attention. Her eyes were boring into him, as if deciding whether he was being honest or handing her a line."Not many guys feel that way, I've found."

He shrugged. "I guess I'm one of the not many then. I don't want a roll in the hay...well, honestly, yeah...I do; but not at the expense of something better. So could we keep the heat on low or medium for awhile until we see if there might be an 'us' in all this?"

He saw it in her eyes...the beginning of her smile. It grew there until it was bright and sprang onto her lips and grew across her face. Very quietly she answered, "I think I'd like that."

He returned her smile, drinking in the light that was shining from her eyes. Yeah, he wanted something more with this woman.

She returned to the menus. He watched her profile as she flipped through again. Without him knowing what he was doing, his hand found it's way to the side of her face. Gently his fingers stroked her there, aching to touch her smooth skin. "Jenna," he whispered. She turned slowly to meet his gaze and his lips touched hers; those very kissable lips. He found warmth there, both physical and spiritual. Her lips welcomed his as tenderly he caressed them. His hand was still on her face but made it's way to the back of her head, his fingers entwining themselves in her wavy hair. He felt her arms travel up his chest and behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. The intensity grew as his tongue made it's way between her lips and invaded her mouth. Thier tongues danced together, sometimes in a fast and heated dance but a slow rhythm worked it's way in too. Jim knew he was losing himself in her...her warmth, her tongue dance, and her embrace but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He wanted to stay lost in that kiss forever. But reality soon took hold; he needed to breathe...the kiss ended as they both gasped for breath, hands still entwined behind heads and lips only a small distance apart.

He heard a small chuckle from her throat. He grinned at her and asked, "What?"

"Is that your idea of low to medium heat?" She was laughing now.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah...I'm sorry, I got a little carried away..."

"Oh, it's okay. You can carry me away like _that_ anytime."

Jim pulled her to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped themselves around him with her hands running up his back. This was what he wanted; to be held like this and to hold someone like this...someone special...like her.

They stood like that for a few minutes and then returned to the hunt for dinner. Jim found that he was paying much more attention to her than the menus though. He really wasn't even sure what they had ordered; something Italian maybe?

She led him into the family room where they looked at the shelves of DVDs. "What kind of movies do you like, Jim?"

"Oh...almost anything...no cops though. I get enough of that at work. Besides they always get it all wrong."

She smiled at his comment. "I'm willing to bet you don't care much for chick flicks either."

"They're okay. Besides, I'll probably watch more of you than the movie anyway."

She giggled at that. "What a line..."

"What?" He was surprised. He didn't think he was delivering a line.

"Probably watch more of you than the movie anyway...reminds me of a guy I knew in college. He was always delivering a line."

Jim frowned, feigning a hurt look. "I... But I meant it..." Rolling her eyes, she laughed again. "Besides, who's this guy you knew in college?" Now he was faking jealousy.

"His name was Robbie Reynolds. His sister was a friend of mine and he was there visiting her. A bunch of us went out dancing, five couples in all. Anyway, he kept hitting on all the girls all night long. He was full of lines but the one he was famous for was 'I just got back from Vietnam and I haven't kissed a nice girl like you in almost two years." She was laughing as she told the story.

Jim smirked and then broke into laughter. "That was pretty bad. I'm sure all of you girls helped him out with his little problem, right?"

"Hell no. We laughed at him. He thought he was being so smooth and he sounded so stupid."

Suddenly Jim's face turned serious. He looked hurt and deflated. She got quiet. "Jim?"

He looked at her sadly. "So I guess you thought I sounded stupid too if you thought that was a line."

"Oh no, Jim. I ..." Jim couldn't contain himself anymore and he started laughing again. Her eyes widened as she realized she'd just been had. "Oh that was mean..." she said while laughing.

His laughter died and he grew serious again. She looked at him, waiting for a punch line. But he didn't deliver one. Instead he spoke softly, "thank you."

"For what?"

"I haven't laughed, really laughed like that in, well...years., I suppose."

A small frown crossed her brow as she stared at him. Then once again, a smile grew from her eyes to the rest of her face. "Then we''ll have to laugh more often to get you caught up."

He swallowed and nodded at her, afraid to speak. He really did only want to watch her...any movie she chose would be fine. She chose Primary Colors. The food came as they prepared to watch the movie. They dished it up in the kitchen and brought the plates to the family room, where they sat on the couch, eating and watching. She watched the movie that night and so did he, some of the time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

There's that little button down there...to the left. Please use it:-)


	5. What's Right?

Later that night or really early the next morning, Jim sat at his desk remembering his evening with Jenna; especially the movie. Not that he remembered much about the movie. There were the opening credits. He remembered those because they were eating while the credits rolled and the first few scenes played. As they finished the Italian dinner, she had curled up on the couch next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. His arm had been draped around her. He'd tried to pay attention to the movie, he really had. But he could smell her shampoo...and her body wash...just her. And she felt so good against him, all curled up, her hand resting on his chest...over his heart, which was beating rapidly. His hand stroked the length of her arm, the smooth skin feeling like silk beneath his fingertips. And it had been too much. He had to kiss her. He really, really had to kiss her. And she seemed to want to kiss back. And so they did a lot of that...kissing. Then he remembered why they called it necking. He was all over hers. His tie would stay tightened and his shirt collar buttoned tonight because she left a trail on his.

When it began, he swore to himself that he wouldn't go below the shoulders with her...not this time. And somehow he'd managed to keep his promise. But he had been everywhere above the shoulders; several times. And her mouth...oh what exquisite delight. Jim wasn't the type to use the word 'exquisite', but that's what her mouth was. By the time he left, her lips were swollen and red. _Fair enough...mine were too..._ And the dance her tongue danced with his...sweet torture. And that thing she did to his ear while she was kissing him..._god, that's enough to send a guy over the edge right there._

Nope, he didn't see much of the movie. But that's okay; he'd seen the movie before. Somehow through it all, he'd managed to keep the temperature below the boiling point. As the end credits began to roll, he realized he'd have to leave soon because of work. She brewed some coffee and they sat there drinking it, each warming over the mug, their eyes dancing with each other as they looked over their rims through the steam. No words were spoken. Their eyes and their smiles said all that needed saying. The coffee had tasted bitter to Jim after the sweetness of her. But he sipped anyway. He needed to get back to reality.

And now he sat at his desk, mired in a cess pool of reality. He'd taken to the new guy, Keppler, at first. He was from New Jersey and they'd hit it off...well, sort of anyway. But this new thing the guy had come up with...reverse forensics. Jim had heard of it. It skated too close to entrapment for his own comfort. Not that Jim was above working in the grey areas of acceptable law enforcement tatics, but some things were just too far over the line. This felt like one of those. They were ordered to do it, however. The whole thing was too cloak and dagger for his tastes. If it had to be that secretative then it had to be wrong, it seemed to Jim. Briefly Jim wondered what Grissom would think about it. But he knew; Grissom would hate it. Catherine didn't seem all that comfortable with it either but she was all wrapped up in Mike; her judgement was a little cloudy.

As if she had been summoned by his thoughts, she stood in his doorway. "Hey Jim."

"Catherine, come on in."

She was holding two cups in her hand. "Thought you might like some coffee." Leaning over his desk, she put one cup in front of him before settling into the chair across from him.

"Thanks," he said as he looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I really want to believe this reverse forensics thing is a good idea, but I keep thinking Gil would be feaking out if he were here."

"Yeah, me too. But we've been ordered to do it," he shrugged.

"Yeah...this is the kind of thing he'd quit over though. You know, integrity of the lab and all..."

"It does seem pretty shady. Look, I know you like Mike and all...but there's something about him. Catherine, don't get too involved with this guy. I can't put my finger on it but my instincts tell me he's trouble."

"Mine too," she replied as she smiled at Jim over her steamy cup. "But there's something about him that I'm very attracted to. Of course, I tend to be attracted to all the wrong guys too."

"I know one guy you are attracted to that isn't the wrong one."

"Yeah, but his head's stuck in a microscope, " she smirked.

"Yeah...although lately, well...there's something different."

"Hey what about you and the coffee lady, Jenna?"

"Had dinner at her place...and a movie." he smiled.

"Really? Which movie?"

"Ah," Jim had to think. "Oh...Primary Colors."

"That good, huh?" She was smirking at him.

A huge grin spread across his face."Ohhh yeah," he rumbled.

She smiled at him. "So...she's really special? Tell me about her..."

"Well, she has a teen age son. And she's a widow...loaded. She volunteers with the SPCA. Oh and she reads to people in the nursing home."

"Cute Jim. Now tell me about _her."_

He sighed deeply, happily She's beautiful...curly auburn hair and eyes like I've never seen before. They're green at the iris but have blue around the edges. Her skin is...smooth like silk. She's fuuny...we laugh a lot. And...I think...no I am falling for her."

Catherine smiled at her friend. "She _is _special. I'm happy for you Jim...really happy. You need somebody that will make you laugh. God knows this job will get to you and weigh you down until you forget how to laugh."

"Yeah...I hadn't realized how long it had been since I'd really had a good laugh until tonight."

Catherine looked at her watch. "Well, guess I'd better be getting back to the lab. The inmates are probably missing me by now. Oh, and Jim...that collar.." she pointed to his shirt collar, "it doesn't hide all the evidence."

He rolled his eyes and smirked at her but he felt his ears turning red. He'd been caught. Luckily not everyone was as observant as she. "Thanks for pointing that out."

He watched as she headed out the door and down the hall. Remembering when he's been her supervisor, he was amzed at the friendship that they now shared. He'd given her hell back then. However, she'd never held it against him. She was a remarkable woman. But he'd known since his arrival in Vegas that there was only one man that would truly satisfy her and he couldn't seem to get his head out of the sand. Jim shrugged and dove back into the stack of reports that sat on his desk. He looked up, picturing Jenna one more time, feeling her, smelling her before he pushed her from his mind. _Gotta get these done or I'll be stuck here even longer...sooner I get these done, the sooner I can see her again._

A little later his phone rang. "We have everything set from our angle," said Keppler's voice through the phone. "Now we just need to get things in motion with your Rat guy.

Jim sighed heavily. "Okay. Yeah, he' set, just waiting to hear from me. So we ready to roll on it now?"

"Give us about an hour to set it up..."

"Yeah, okay." Jim hung up._ Damn, this is turning into a double. _He was proven right; it did turn into a double. And a double the night/day after that. And they were still working it the next night. Finally, they got the real killer, but just about everyone felt dirty when it was over. He knew the other CSIs had caught on...he knew they would all along; they were too smart not to and they'd been trained by the best.They had followed orders in the end but he could tell they were as uneasy about it as he was. Somehow in Keppler's mind the end justified the means. Jim was glad they caught Simon, but he didn't feel good about the how. Too many years of working with Grissom, he supposed. It was night again by the time he headed out of the station.

All he wanted was a hot shower and to see her. But it was late and he hadn't had much sleep, so he decided to head home and call her. He had the next two days off and he was hoping she would spend them with him. Once he was home, he dialed her number.

"Jenna?"

"Jim, I've been wondering where you were..."

"Had a tough case...pulled doubles, no sleep...but we finally got him."

"Is that the one all over the news?"

"Yeah...but, well, it's like this; I get a couple of days off since I pulled those doubles. I was wondering how available you might be?"

"Available...for what?"

He yawned. "Anything...just, you know...spending time together."

"Yeah...okay. But Aaron has a soccer game tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to that."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"I'd like that."

"Maybe we could...you, me, and Aaron, I mean...maybe we could go to dinner after. Someplace nice."

"Well, he'll probably have a party to go to, but I'll ask him."

He was yawning again. "Good. So maybe breakfast in the morning?"

"You cooking or am I?"

"Baby, around you, I'm always cooking..." _Shit, did I just say that...sounds like another line. She's gonna crucify me..._

Laughter errupted on the other end of the phone. "After a line like that, yes, you are cooking. But why don't you do it here? I've got all the good breakfast stuff already. What time do you think..."

"About 9:00? Does that give you a chance to get waked up and all?"

"Oh," he could hear the amusement in her voice, "I'll be awake."

"Okay, see you then..." he was yawning again.

"Pleasant dreams, Jim."

"Thanks." And the connection was ended. Jim showered and fell into bed to some very pleasant dreams...of her.

--------------------------------------------

You like?


	6. Polished Brass

She ended up cooking breakfast after all. Waking early, she had put together an egg strata with sausage in it. It smelled good as he walked through the house to her kitchen. "You're timing is perfect," she commented. The coffee is hot and the strata will come out of the oven in a few minutes."

"Smells good," he said as he wandered toward the oven. "I really had intended to cook though."

An expression of disbelief overtook her face. "Is your cooking something I want to experience?" she asked as she poured him a mug of coffee.

He shrugged. "I'm decent in the kitchen."

"That's the probelm..." she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"What's the problem?" He shot her a look of total innocence.

"That you want to be decent in the kitchen. I could use a little indecency about now," she flirted.

Moving closer to her, he smiled. "Are you trying to seduce me? You one of those bad women my mother used to warn me about?"

"Yeah, terrible aren't I?" Her eyes were dancing now.

He closed in on her, his lips immediatly finding hers. A flame ignited deep within him and he felt his resove to keep the temperature on low crumble. His tongue sought hers as his arms pulled her tighter against him, his hands sliding up her spine. As she pressed into him, he felt her lucious mounds against his chest. Even through the layers of fabric between them, the feel of her sent tingles through his body. He sensed that she was experiencing similiar sensations. Suddenly a shrill buzzer sounded and she pulled away. Breathing deeply she looked around, "Oh, the oven."

Jim stepped back and tried to cool down. reaching for the mug of coffee, he leaned against the counter as he watched her retrieve the strata. It looked delicious. "Looks good," he said as he looked over her shoulder at it.

"Ready for breakfast?" She was givng him an impish grin.

"You are presenting some tough choices," he grinned. "But maybe we should eat while it is hot?"

Still grinning she replied, "hot? Oh...you mean the eggs..."

Jim shifted his weight and smirked. "Oh come on, just serve up the eggs. Much more of this innuendo and I'm going to have to arrest myself."

She started to say something; he could see the wheels turning before another look crossed her face and she dropped it. Curiousity tickled his brain but he decided to let it go. He needed a few minutes to get his balance again. She definately had his head spinning.

They sat at the table and feasted on strata and toast. She also had a cowl of fresh fruit. They had juice and coffee also. "Mmmmm," he moaned as he took his first bite. "This is very good. I think you did better than I would have." Her smile was sincere as she accepted his compliment.

"So where's Aaron?" he asked.

"School, Jim. It's a school day."

Blinking, he remembered. "Oh yeah. Sorry. My days get all messed up between working nights so much and then pulling doubles. I have to remind myself all the time what day it is."

A thoughtful expression grew on her face. "Is..." she looked at him inquiringly, "is it like this often?"

_Damn. This is it...kiss of death; the job. _He tried to be casual about his answer. "The nightime hours are. And when we have a hot case and the evidence starts coming together, yeah...doubles are not uncommon...even triples occassionally." He shrugged. "So, the last few days aren't uncommon for me."

"Oh."

That one word carried loads of meaning. It had been dropped like it was a truckload of lead. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I should've warned you...Look, it it's too much, just tell me. I understand, believe me. You wouldn't be the first..."

"First what?" Her tone was almost accusing.

"Woman that couldn't handle my hours...my job. Cops deal with it all the time. It's hard on relationships."

Still thoughtful, she nodded in agreement. "I can see where it would be."

"Yeah, well...maybe I should just go then, before things get too..."

"Go?." She seemed surprised. "No...why would you leave?" Hurt was clouding her eyes.

Jim was confused. It was obvious that his schedule bothered her. And probably the rest of his job too. "I...thought..." he cleared his throat. "You seemed bothered by the hours?"

"I am. It's not good for you. And you do have a dangerous job. But I don't want you to leave." She grew pensive. Looking at him she continued, "Talk to me Jim. Tell me what to expect here. I need to know what I'm getting into."

Relief flooded through him. She was willing to give it a try. "Well...okay. What do you need to know?"

"Well, I _want to know _everything. I want to know all about you, but we'll start with the job. So...you might disappear for days and I won't hear from you?"

Flinching at the question, he nodded. "I wanted to call you. But it was always at awkward hours. I dind't want to wake you up...I mean, me calling at 3am seemed a little like imposing." He tried to grin and lighten things up, but he was too nervous.

The corner of her mouth turned up slightly as if it might grin, but the grin never happened. "So you thought you were being considerate?"

He stared at her, bewildered. "Yeah...ah...there's a problem with consideration?"

"No. But on my side of things...we'd had a really great evening, I thought. And then nothing. Not a peep out of you. I didn't know if you just weren't interested or if you were tied up with work or, worse...if someting bad had happened."

There it was; the underlying reason why so many cop marraiges don't last...fear. "Oh... geez Jenna, I'm sorry. I really thought I was ...damn, I didn't realize..." Sliding out of his chair, he knelt next to her abd took her face in his hands."I'm sorry." His eyes met hers. "I'm very interested...don't doubt that. I'd be a fool not to be." His hand brushed her waves from her face, fully exposing her eyes. "I should've called...should've found the time in normal hours. Jenna, I'm sorry. Truth is, it's been so long since anyone actually cared that I might be hurt...well, it just didn't occur to me that you might be worried."

"What a sad thing to say, Jim. Don't you have a daughter? She would care."

"I doubt it," he said sadly. " But that's a different discussion. Look, what can I do to make this easier for you. I mean, my job's not going away, but if there's a way..."

"You could start by not totally disappearing like that...just call me when you get tied up; even if it is at 3am. I'll understand and it'll help me not worry so much."

"I don't want to wake you up like that."

She looked at him like he should be wearing a dunce cap. "Jim, when I worry...I don't sleep. I'll sleep better if I know you're okay...just working."

He looked at her deeply. His conscience was worrying him. "Honey, maybe I shouldn't have called you in the first place. I don't want the ugliness of my world to hurt you like that."

"But you did call. And I'm glad you did. I like you Jim...a lot. I like you more and more. I want to give 'us' a chance. But I need you to be open with me. There can't be an 'us' if you keep your life behind closed doors."

"I like you a lot too...more than a lot. Which is why I want to protect you from the messes in my life."

"I'm a big girl, Jim. I don't need protecting; not that kind anyway. You want to make me feel safe? Then hold me in those warm arms of yours; let me rest my head on that inviting chest of yours and listen to your heartbeat. Let me inside your life, Jim." He looked down at the floor and sighed. Then he stood, took her hands, and led her to the couch in the family room. After she was seated, he settled in next to her, lifted his arm, and pulled her into him. She rested her head on his chest. Brushing her head with his lips he asked, "is this a good start?"

"It is," she sighed contently. "So talk. I like the sound of your voice."

"Okay...so, where do you want me to start?"

"Something easy. The hours?"

He explained how the shifts worked, that he usually worked graveyard but often that spilled over into days. Working at night meant sleeping during the day; always a challenge. When they had a good lead, he usually followed it until it was resolved, which was one reason heis shifts often were longer than scheduled. "Don't want the case to have a chnace to cool." She listened and nodded occassionally, af if understanding and agreeing.

When he had finished, she lifted her head and looked at him. "So you could call before work or when the shift ends. And I really wouldn't mind hearing your voice in the middle of the night, while I'm lying there in the dark." Her expression was playful. Impulsivly he responded, "what I want to do with you in the dark has nothing to do with talking." His voice sounded lustier than he had intended. Her lips nuzzled into his neck, sending pleasant shock waves through him. Instinctivly he turned toward her lips, seeking their warmth. He felt heat rising, flushing through his face and then descending to his other head. Kissing her was such sweet torture because her lips were so heavenly but he wanted more. She was responding to him, her breathing deepening and her tongue becoming animated. He could feel her heat as it rose within her. He knew...he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He trailed down to her neck. Her head rolled back as she gave him better access. A small moan escaped from her as he nibbled below her ear. Her hand found the back of his head, coaxing and encouraging him. Slowly her fingers made their way down his neck and inside his shirt collar, caressing his collarbone. She followed the bone up towards his shoulder. Her fingertips found his undershirt and followed its line up towards his neck, resting below his ear. And then she started that thing with his ear again. He wasn't sure what exactly she did as she rubbed and explored; all he knew was it drove him crazy, erotically crazy. He gasped and then pulled back. Huskily he muttered, "Baby, I can't resist that. I'm trying to behave myself but you're making it difficult."

Her sultry smile set his nerve endings on fire. "Why do you insist on behaving yourself, Jim?" Her eyes travelled to his chest and her hands followed. She began unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it back as she went. He was mezmerized by her activity. He so wanted her all over him...wanted to be all over her. Dipping his head, he sought her neck again, kissing and nibbling while she finished her work on his shirt. He felt the tug as she pulled his shirttail out of his pants. All the buttons were undone and she was working it off of his shoulders. He disconnected from her long enough for the shirt to slide off. Her hot breath warmed his shoulder as she began her assault on him. Her lips travelled from his neck down to his shoulder. Her hands travelled around his chest, over his undershirt, terasing his chest hair that peeked around it. Heading south from his shoulder blade, her mouth left a sloppy trail and then stopped. The quickness of her response shattered him. She was staring at the scar from the bullet and the tatoo underneath

Swallowing hard, he waited for her questions. Intense eyes bored into him as he fought back panic. This would really be the end. He couldn't gloss over the obvious evidence of the dangers of his work. Once the clothes came off, the evidence would say it all for him. The ugliest scar would be the one from the surgery to retrieve the bullet and save his life. But there were others. A dopehead had left a long, jagged reminder along his left thigh. A bullet back in Jersey created an almost perfect circle just under his ribcage. It had travelled through, missing anything vital and exited his back, leaving a larger more ragged circle behind. Time passed slowly as she examined his scar. He could feel his eyes begging her, begging that she would be willing to deal with it all. He knew it was too much to ask, but he needed her to stick with him.

Finally her eyes met his. It hurt him physically to see the hurt on her face. She was hurting for him. "Is that from...?"

"Yeah," he answered softly. "That's where the bullet entered."

Her brows furrowed and then she asked, "where did it exit?"

Leaning forward, he pulled his undershirt over his head, disclosing the surgical scar. She flinched at the sight of it. He started to put his shirt back on. "How did it get over there," she asked as her hand went to the mark. He stopped his motion. "It got into an artery and travelled toward the heart." He decided he'd better tell her everything. "My heart stopped but they brought me back. Without the surgery, I would have died." Her finger traced the track of the wound, her eyes following in fascination. Then her hand began caressing his chest. Her touch wasn't fearful. He sensed desire rising in her again. He watched as began teasing his hair, sending spasms through him. He wasn't sure waht he should do She did it for him by seeking his lips and drawing him back into the heat.

A few minutes later he was in her bed, naked with her naked body over him. She ignored his other scars as she made her way around his body. His hands made their way over her as she moved around him. Cool air descended on him as she moved down to find his cock. First her hand and then her mouth stroked him, sending him to the brink of euphoria. "Slow down, Baby...I can't last long like this."

"Hmmm...but I'm enjoying this..." As if to prove her point, her tongue flicked the tip of his rod.

"Enjoying...yeah." His spine shuddered. "Ah...god Baby..." He grabbed her behind her neck ans encouraged her up to him. His eyes widened as her ample breast made their way up his body. "Bring those here," he commanded. He filled his mouth with her, sucking and kissing, his tongue teasing. He felt the effects run through her body as he made love to one and then the sister. His grunts mingled with her moans as he had his turn at her body until he felt her over him again, this time easing her hot box down onto the tip of his cock. He slid in without assiatance. She was sloppy wet and the warmth of her nectar encompassed his throbbing tool. "Sweet jesus," he whispered.

Slowly she began to make her way down him until he felt her muscles all along his shaft and her lips at the base. Leaning his head back he put his hands on her hips and prepared to be ridden. He gasped as she began the trip back to his tip. His hips followed her ascent. As she descended again, his fingers caressed her ass and encouraged her in her journey. He felt the change in her as carnal instincts took hold and her actions were driven more and more by impulse than thought. Her motion became more intense and rapid. The increased activity caused his cock to throb which sent her muscles into convulsions. His hands moved to her breasts as he kneaded and squeezed. Feeling her eyes bore into him, he looked into her lust filled gaze. "Come on, Baby...ah...that's it...let it go." She gasped and renewed her strokes, her heat overpowering him as they exploded into a wild orgasm. He held her to him as spasms rocked them both. "Jim...oh Jim," she repeated softly into his ear, her hot breath a further tease. Tremors continued as they descended back to the surface of the bed. Finally they were still, savoring the warmth of their experience. His hands gently rubbing up and down her back, enjoying the silkiness of her skin. "Mmmmmm, can I just stay here?" she asked. "You can be my body pillow."

Grinning he hugged her tighter. "Body pillow? Yeah, I'd like that."

A few minutes later she slid off, her leg and arm still wrapped over him, her head resting on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. "Jenna?"

"Uh huh?" she moaned.

"Thank you," he whispered as his fingers traced her spine.

"You're welcome, but I think I enjoyed it as much as you did."

"Yeah...but...you were thrown by "

She cut him off. "Only for a minute...it just hurt to see what had been done to you. They don't make me want you less, Jim." She leaned up on her elbow so she could see his face. "In fact...they are a part of who you are. I can't...care about you like I do and be repulsed by them. But I still expect you to open up about all of this...and talk to me Jim."

He closed his eyes in quiet acceptance. She wanted to hear the whole story and he would tell her. But first things first..."hey, you think breakfast is still any good?"

She smirked at him. "Spoken like a man," she laughed.

They warmed the food and made freah coffee and then he began to talk. He answered her questions and disclosed the details of his other injuries. He tried to reassure her that as a captain, his exposure was lessened. But it was hard to convince her since his worst injury had come just months ago. Finally when he was finished, she looked somberly at him. "Jim, promise me...you won't go looking for it again." I know that things happen that you have no control over and sometimes you have to place yourself in danger to protect others. But that last one...you walked into it... knowing it was the wrong move. Please, never again."

"I promise, Jenna. It was the dumbest thing I've ever done. Believe me, I'm not looking to repeat the experience."

"Good. Because I think I'm falling for you and if you do anything stupid I'll have to hurt you.."

Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You think you can handle all of this? The crazy hours and the fact that one day, I might not come home?"

"The alternative seems pretty bleak to me, Jim." She stroked his cheek and caressed his ear. _There she goes again, with my ear..._

Her eyes smiled when she spoke again. "I think I'm ready for a shower. What about you?" Happily he followed her to the bathroom. "Yeah...we need to freshen up before Aaron's game," he commented. Looking back over her shoulder, she smirked. "After we finish our own games..."

In the shower, she backed him to the wall, knelt and washed his tool. Her hands caressed and stroked it to life before she took him in her mouth. Warm water ran over thier bodies as she worked her magic, leaving him just before he lost control. Still kneeling in front of him, she admired his piece. "Hmmm, it's so shiny and polished looking," she giggled.

"Yeah, but now it needs buffing," he mumbled as he pulled her up, turned her and backed her into the wall. He lifted her using the wall to help him hold her as he slid into her again. "God, you feel so good." He began to stroke her as her arms held onto him. "Harder Jim... pump harder." Always a gentleman, he did as the lady commanded. Secure now that she really was willing to give him a shot, he relaxed and let his own instincts take over. He thrust harder into her. Moans and sighs from her told him she was enjoying this. Then he felt her fingers digging into his shoulders as her release came. He felt her tightened over him and then the juices began to flow, sending his cock into a frenzy. After he peaked, he slowly let her down, still leaning her into the wall, his body covering hers as the warm water flowed over them. Very quietly, barely audible over the water, he whispered into her ear. "I think I'm in love with you...I hope that's okay?" She held him tightly and they stood there for a long time before she answered, "Yeah...I think I'd like that." He knew he did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know this is happening in hyper speed, but I don't want to drag this out so please bear with me. Just remember this is fantasyland:-) Also,I give up. Review if you want to, don't if not. I still have my fantasies...LOL.


	7. A Day of Leisure

Aaron's game had been fun. Jim had gotten into the whole team spirit thing, even razzing the ref occassionally in true Brass fashion. Aaron was a second stringer but did get some decent playing time. The kid was a smart player but not really a talented one. He was one of those playing for the fun of it. In Jim's view, that was the best reason to play. After the game, the kid had joined them for dinner and then headed out for the party afterwards. Jenna was happy that he had spent the time with them. She wanted Aaron to get to know Jim better and vice versa. The boy was a little edgy around him though. Jim suspected something was brewing but he decided to be patient and see if the kid would work himself through it. He could undersatnd that the boy was wondering who this guy was that had suddenly appeared in his mother's life.

After Aaron left the restaurant, Jim looked at Jenna. "So, what would you like to do tonight? And if you say sex, then I'll have to decline. You wore me out this afternoon." He was teasing her but speaking the truth.

"Ohhh, I wore you out? We're going to have to get you in shape." She licked her lips as she continued, " I intend to make the most of your days off." Her hand was rubbing his thigh under the table and her flirting was outrageous.

Jim's eyes were twinkling. He was loving the attention she was laying on him. Usually he didn't like so much attention, but this was different. "Only on my days off?" he quipped. "Becasue I have a lot of vacation built up. I might have to take some and show you what kind of shape I'm in."

She straightened up. "Really Jim? You could do that? Take time off like that, I mean..."

He realized that he'd just trapped himself. Shrugging he answered her. "Well, I'd have to put in for it, but yeah...I have some time I could take. Thing is, I haven't been back all that long and a lot of people had to cover for me. I'd rather not turn around and make them cover for me again so soon."

"But we could plan something...with adequate warning, I mean?"

"I suppose so. What is that devious mind of yours cooking up?"

"I'm not sure yet. But it would be fun to plan something...in the future, of course."

"In the future...yeah, that'd be great. I like thinking of you in my future." He was grinning like an idiot, he knew. But she was worth looking like an idiot for.

After they left the restaurant, they walked down the street toward the parking lot where he'd left his car. A street vendor was selling flowers and he stopped and bought her a rose. He was rewarded with a kiss.

They headed back to the coffee shop where they'd had thier first meeting. He ordered her hot chocolate and he got his coffee. They sat in the same booth. Once again, they chatted about different things, spending over an hour over the beverages. Back on the street, they headed over to an arcade on the corner. He showed her his pinball prowess and she beat him at PacMan. There was an air hockey table and Jim showed her the finer points of the game. She slaughtered him at pool. Laughing at his defeat, he accussed her of being a hustler. "Only thing I want to hustle is you," she shot back.

Back at her house they sat on the couch, watching some crime drama set in Vegas. Jim jeered and ridiculed the mistakes they made until she started laughing at him again. "That bad, is it?"

"Yeah...to many crime shows on TV. Gives the bad guys too many ideas," he growled. She had nestled into him and had her head on his shoulder. They had their feet proped up on her coffee table and were very relaxed, simply enjoying having time together_. Just like an old married couple...a happily married old couple_... For the first time in a very long time, Jim was truly happy.

He had headed home about midnight. They planned to spend the next day together too. And what a day it turned out to be. She had errands to run and he tagged along. One stop was at the local discount store. They wandered the aisles, looking at the various items. She stopped to try on sunglasses, picking the most ridiculous ones on the racks. One pair had the tag hanging down from the nose piece, covering her nose. She blew air from her mouth making the tag flutter and her blowing her hair up. He started giggling which made her laugh. She searched the rack and found some really huge round glasses for him. Looking in the mirror, he decided he looked like one of Grissom's specimans.

They walked through the toy section. Looking at the game section, the reminisced over the old standards. She spotted a board game about the show they had watched the night before. It was on clearance. "Hey Jim, guess others agree with you about the show. They had to put the game on clearance."

"Good," he said as he looked over her shoulder at the game. She put it back and they wandered to the next aisle. It was the baby toy aisle and he walked up and down setting all the toys off , each making thier own noises. Quickly they rounded the corner to the stuffed animals. He started telling her about the case they'd had with the Plushies and Furries a few years back. She reached in a bin and found a racoon. "Like this?" Her eyes were lit and full of life as she looked at him. He nodded affirmation. The next shelf had dancing hamsters. They stood and giggled over the various themes and songs. The next aisle was for bicycles. He found a horn and did his best Marx Brothers routine.

_Tell me, what do you think of the traffic problem? _

_What do you think of the marriage problem? _

_What do you think of at night when you go to bed, you beast._

His hand was holding an imaginary cigar. Then he honked the horn like Harpo.

_Are you a man or a mouse?  
Put a piece of cheese on the floor and you'll find out._

Honk, honk sounded again.

She was laughing at him. "Jim, you do Groucho so well..."

He tossed the horn back on the shelf. Looking at her he continued,

_He may look like an idiot and talk like an idiot but don't let that fool you. He really is an idiot._ "About you," he added.

Chuckling at him, she gave him an appraising look. "Oh...your lines are getting better, Jim."

"Not so stupid sounding anymore?" He grinned.

"You're sexy when you're cute, you know that?"

Grinning he took her hand. "Come on..." He led her to the aisle with DVDs. They surveyed the selections. 'Hey, this is one of my favorites..." she said as she held one. He looked at the cover. "Which one, Tom Selleck or Ted Danson?"

"Both." Her expression told him that he was about to be seriously teased. "I like tall, rugged men with lots of hair."

He shrugged. "Then you'll want to go with Tom. Ted's is a rug."

"I think I'll stick with my body pillow. He's growing on me."

"Like a fungus, huh?" He looked around to be sure no one else was around and then stole a kiss from her. "Come on, let's blow this joint."

She still needed to go by her bank and had some letters to mail. Then they stopped by the dry cleaners and headed back to her house. They fixed some sub style sandwiches for lunch and then headed outside. She showed him her garden. She used lots of perennials and bulbs with drought tolerant shrubs and trees. Her entire backyard was surrounded by her work. A small grass lawn anchored the visual feast. "How do you keep it watered?" he asked. "I mean, this is Vegas...water is scarce and expensive."

"When I was setting it all up, I had drains and pipes intalled to recycle whatever doesn't get absorbed by the ground. Also, water collects when it rains. There's a small storage tank over behind those shrubs and the water there gets used first. Then the sprinkler system changes to the regular water supply. Also, I use the water conservation techniques...watering at certain times of the day and only for an hour. Stuff like that. It seems to be working. When we had that bad drought a couple of years ago, I had a tanker of non-potable water brought in. That way, we weren't using drinking water." Jim was impressed. His little garden didn't seem like such an accomplishment anymore.

She fixed coffee and brought that with some cookies out to the patio where they sat. It was perfect for afternoon and evening sitting. The sun had moved to the opposite side of the house, giving shade to the area. They were still sitting and chatting when Aaron came in from school.

Thye heard his car and a few minutes later, he poked his head out ot the door. "Hi Arron," Jenna said. "Come join us."

"Ah...okay." He was eyeing Jim, not too happily."I'll just get a soda." He was back in a couple of minutes and settled in one of the chairs. Looking from one adult to the other, he was suspicious. Jim kew what the speculation was about; he didn't like where the kid's mind was going. More, he didn't like the trouble it could be for Jenna.

"Hey, Jenna..." he sadi, turning to her. "I see you have a grill over there. What if I grill some steaks for you guys?"

Smiling she nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great. But we'll have to run to the store."

"I can go...Aaron can go with me and show me where it is. You need anything else? Potatoes or salad or anything?"

"No...I think I can put together the rest of the meal." She was giving him a strange look.

"Okay...well, come on Aaron. Show me where the market is." His tone didn't give the kid a choice.

Aaron stood up and shrugged, following Jim through the house to his car. Jim had spotted a small park a few blocks away and pulled into the parking area. Turning off the ignition, he turned ot Aaron. "Okay kid, what's eating at you? You've been very polite but something's not sitting right with you."

Aaron looked at him sqaurely. Jim had to admire the kid's chops. He didn't lack in self confidence. "Frankly...you bother me."

Jim thought that might be the problem. "Oh...what exactly about me bothers you?" He was trying to keep things calm but they needed to understand one another, for Jenna's sake.

"Look, most men come sniffing around my mother for two reasons; either they are interested in her money or her body...I'm trying to figure out which one is your reason."

Jim's eyebrow lifted as he absorbed the meaning. "First place, I don't think I like the imagery of men 'sniffing around' your mother. Makes her sound like a bitch in heat and that's not who she is. So let's just drop that picture right now. Second ... you don't think a man could be interested in her because of who she is? Because I think she's an amazing woman."

"Yeah...I do think that. But that hasn't been her experience since Dad died. She's gotten hurt several times...a couple of really bad ones. I'm thinking that you're about to screw her over too."

"So, you want to know my intentions? Well...money doesn't impress me anymore. It's nice if you have it but I've got all I need. And yeah, she's an attractive woman, physically. But I am much more attracted by who she is, not what she looks like. Look Aaron, I'm not after a pot of gold or a roll in the hay. I hope that we turn into something special...you know what I mean? But it won't work if you are against it. It would hurt her and I'm not going to let that happen. So...you tell me now, do I just need to bow out or can you get on board?"

Jim knew he was being judged.The kid was scrutinizing him, looking for any sign of deception. Finally his features relaxed. "So Mr. Brass, what kind of steak are we eating?"

Jim smiled. "Hey, the Mr. Brass thing is getting a little stiff...why not just call me Jim?"

He chuckled. "Mom would kill me. She has always insisted that I am proper with adults, unless they are family." Jim got the kid's meaning; he wasn't all the way in yet.

"Okay then...most of the guys at the station call me Brass...you could do that, maybe?"

He nodded, "Sure, we'll try that for awhile."

They drove to the store, bought some choice rib-eyes and headed back. Aaron actually came out and helped Jim with the meat. Jim enjoyed getting to know the kid. Jenna had done a good job raising him. After they ate, Aaron headed to his room to finish his homework while Jim helped Jenna clean the kitchen.

They settled into their customary place on the couch. Instead of TV however, she turned on some music and each was reading. Jim had picked up a sports magazine and she had a book. He was enjoying having her snuggled against him, her book propped on her knees and his arm around her waist.He held the magazine in one hand as the fingers on his other hand gently teased her abdomen.

Aaron wandered in after awhile. He saw what Jim was reading and that started a discussion of sports. Finally Aaron asked, "So you were at my game yesterday?"

"Yeah, it was fun. You did a good job when you were out there."

"Yeah...I'm not that good, but it's fun."

Jim smiled. "Well, that's really the best reason to play. A few lucky ones have real talent and they are playing for different reasons. The ones that get me are the ones with no talent and attitudes like they are the stars of tomorrow."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, we have a couple of those. But for most of us, it's about doing our best and having fun. Winning is always great. So...you played sports in school, Brass?"

"Hockey," Jim smirked. "It was big back in Jersey when I was a kid. I was second string catcher for the baseball team too, but never was good at it. Hockey was my game." He rememberd how he'd felt like king of the world when he was on the ice.

"So, you still play?"

Jim chuckled. "Now, wouldn't I look cute out on the ice...although I did up til a few years ago. Departmental games and for awhile an adult league. But my crazy hours got in the way, so I had to quit." Aaron nodded quietly. "Hey, maybe we could go to a Wranglers game sometime?"

"Does the invitation include me?" asked Jenna. She had turned slightly and her hand had found a spot on Jim's thigh that was amost obscene. Jim shifted, trying to move away from her slightly, worried about the reaction that her hand was causing.

Both guys looked chagrinned. "Sure, if you think you'd enjoy it..." answered Jim, hesitantly.

A wicked grin burst onto her face. "Someone has to be there to keep you two out of trouble."

Jim assumed a look of mocked innocence. Aaron just smiled. "What, us...trouble?" goaded Jim. "They used to call me Squeaky back in Jersey 'cause I was such a good boy."

The look she shot him sent heat through his bones. He felt his ears reddening and he wanted to kiss her, passionatly. Her expression was mixed humor and lust. He was sure his return expression was dripping with desire. Their exchange wasn't lost on Aaron. "Well, I have more work to do. Good night, guys." He disappeared down the hall.

Jenna turned and was kissing Jim as soon as Aaron disappeared. Her heat ignited a flame within him and he responded to her intensity. Suddenly she had him down on the couch and she was all over him. Whatever resolve he had to behave himself was fading quickly. He tried to think sensibly, "ah...Jenna...Aaron's just down the hall."

Her head popped up, her eyes heavy with desire and her voice sultry. "Oh...yeah...my room?"

Jim straightened up. "Maybe I should go before ..."

"No way..." She was holding him like she would never let go. "You can't leave me like this... in this condition."

His eyes were twinkling. "What condition?" As if he didn't know. She had put him in much the same condition.

"Hot, horny, and soaking wet."

"But Aaron..."

"We'll be quiet..."

He was skeptical. "Ah, yeah...right."

"Jim, are you okay? I mean, the equipment... well, after yesterday I 'd normally think there was no problem, but you seem reluctant today..."

Chuckling, Jim answered her. "I'm okay in that department. But Aaron isn't really comfortable with all of this yet...with me. I don't want to do anything to make it worse."

She contemplated what he was saying. Then her eyes began to sparkle with mischief. "So...if Aaron weren't down the hall?"

Huskily he quipped, "I'd be all over you like syrup on pancakes."

"So...you'll come for breakfast in the morning?"

Stroking her cheek lightly with his fingertips he smiled. "I'll even bring some syrup."

Jim headed home soon after. He wasn't sure he could maintain his self discipline with her so obviously in the mood. Getting to sleep was tough; his mind was spinning and his emotions were not far behind. Things were moving so fast with her, but he felt like it was right. He couldn't remember ever being happier.

--------------------------------------

The little button is still there if you want to use it ;-)


	8. Descending into Hell

The cell phone rang, waking him from a deep sleep. Groggy and irritated, he picked up the call. "Brass."

"Jim...it's Catherine. Look, I'm out on a case and...Jim you want to be here."

"What? I'm off. What's going on?"

"Jim, it's...your coffee lady. She's..."

"Jenna? What happened to Jenna?" He was already up and moving.

"Jim..." he could hear it in her voice, it was bad. "She's in bad shape.The paramedics are with her. And her son...well, he needs somebody. Get over here quick, Jim."

"On my way." He threw on his clothes and was out the front door on the run.

Arriving at the house, he met Catherine in the front yard. "Where is she?"

"She's in the bedroom. Jim...she was raped."

He stopped in mid stride, looking at her incrediously. His face crumbled and he flet his knees go weak. "No...shit, no..." he ran in the house. Aaron was in the family room with an officer but Jim kept moving. He had to get to her. The scene in her bedroom nearly crushed him. There was a DB on the floor, just inside the door. He stepped around it, carefully avoiding the blood that surrounded it. The paramedics were working on her. Apparently she had been beaten badly. As he approached, he saw her eyes flutter. "Jenna..." he called to her quietly.

Her eyes opened as she looked for him. His heart was pounding in his ears as he saw the fear in her eyes. "Jim..." she whispered. One of the paramedics looked up and saw him. "You know her?"

"Yeah...she's...ah..." his brain wouldn't work and he couldn't find words.

The paramedic moved slightly. "You can fit in here," he nodded to a spot where she could see him better. Jim knelt and reached to touch her. She flinched at first until she realized it was him. "Aaron?"

"You want me to get him?"

"No," she shook her head. "He okay?"

"Honey, he seemed okay. I didn't talk to him, I came here first."

"He...that man...he..."

Jim looked at the DB_. Damn... he must have beaten the guy off of her. "_Okay, I'll check on him in a minute. I just want to be sure you're taken care of first."

The paramedic spoke softly. "We're ready to load her. You coming with?"

Jim considered it. He wanted to go with her but thought he should check on Aaron first. "I'll follow. Need to check on her son first." Then he moved until he was over face. Looking into her eyes he told her, "I'm going to check on Aaron and then I'll follow you to the hospital. I'll be there soon, I promise." She nodded slightly, signaling that she understood. Then they rolled her out. He followed down the hall and watched as they took her out. Then he turned to see about Aaron.

Sam Vega was standing near the boy, waiting to find out why Jim was at his crime scene. Jim approached, waving Sam off as he sat next to Aaron. Quietly he asked, "You okay, kid?"

Aaron had been crying. "Mom?"

"She's on her way to the hospital." He paused and studied the boy's face. "You...ah...you got that asshole off her, didn't you?"

Aaron nodded. "I heard her screaming and I ran in with my baseball bat. He was...he..."

"Yeah...I know..." Anger was boiling inside his gut, but Jim knew he had to stay calm. The kid was at the breaking point.

"So what did you do next?"

"I hit him with the bat. And he fell off the bed. Then he came after me and I ...just started swinging. I didn't stop until he fell down."

"Okay kid...look, I'm going to talk to Detective Vega here and then we're going to the hospital, okay?" Aaron nodded.

Jim walked over to Sam. "So, you got what you need from him for now?"

Vega looked from Jim to the boy. "Yeah. Go ahead and take him. You'll keep track of him?"

"Yeah...he'll be with me." Jim turned and told Aaron, "Come on, let's get you a clean shirt and go see your Mom."

They found her in the ER. A doctor was examining her when they arrived. Jim's patience was running thin and all he could think of was getting in to see her. A drill seargent of a nurse was determined to keep him out. He knew he was rude to her, but right then, he didn't care. Aaron just stood mutely in the hall, waiting.

Finally the doctor emerged. "You family?" he asked them.Aaron nodded. "She took quite a beating but thankfully nothing was broken. She has stitches in two of the cuts but the others weren't too deep. Everything should heal nicely. We're going to admit her for the night, just to be on the safe side but she should be able to go home tomorrow.

""Thank God." Jim exhaled. "Can we see her?"

"Yeah...but she's kind of out of it. We gave her a sedative and I do want her to rest."

"Yeah, we'll take it easy," said Jim.

They walked in. Her eyes were closed but they opened when she heard them. Jim led Aaron over, so that she could see him. "Aaron?"

"Mom...I'm sorry..."

"I'm okay, Aaron...I'm going to be okay."

The nurse came in and chased the two guys out. Jim understood why. She needed to run the kit. He told Aaron that she was probably just checking vitals and all that nursing stuff. The kid couldn't take anymore reality. Glancing down the hall, he saw Catherine. "Ah...Aaron, I'm going to talk to the investigator over there. I'll be back in a minute."

He approached her. "Catherine?"

"I'm here for the kit, Jim."

"Yeah...I thought so."

"You okay?"

He shrugged.

"You know she's got some tough days ahead?"

"Yeah," he said as he glanced back towards her room. "I just hope she'll let me help."

"You know how it is...she might not let you anywhere near her for awhile."

"Yeah...I understand. Look, thanks for calling me. It wasn't exactly protocol."

"Yeah well, I knew that you'd want to know...and she needed somebody in her corner. So did her son."

Jim turned to walk back to her room but detoured to the men's room. After trying to take care of Jenna and Aaron, his own emotions and reactions were making themselves felt. Barely making it to the the toilet, he lost last night's supper as the horror of her experience washed over him.Then the tears that had so pateintly waited behind his eyes forced their way through. He stood, leaning against the inside of the stall, sobbing until he ws finally able to regain control. He went to the sink, washing the last of the tears down the drain with the cold water that he was splashing on his face. Looking in the mirror he was stunned by the effects on his face. _You look like warmed over shit, Brass. Come on...get it together. You can't fold like this...she needs you to hang in there...so does Aaron._ He wondered how he could have been so happy just a few short hours ago and now be living in such hell. But he knew however bad it was for him, it was worse for her. Straightening his shirt and wiping his face one last time, he headed back to them.

The nurse had left. Jenna was asleep and Aaron was standing guard at the foot of her bed. Jim looked around the room and pulled a chair closer to her. "Sit down, Aaron. It's going to be a long night." Aaron did as he was told. The kid ws in his own bit of hell too, Jim knew. He was worried about his mother and dealing with the events...especially the fact that at the ripe age of 16, he'd just killed a man. Jim knew a conversation about that was in order, but thought now was not the time. But lucky for the kid, Jim had experience in dealing with that issue...too much of it. Another chair was in the corner and Jim retrieved it. He pulled it close to her, opposite Aaron. That way, no matter which way she looked when she woke up, she'd see the face of someone who loved her. And Jim realized, he did love her...not maybe...for real.


	9. Baby Steps

She woke up screaming. Both Aaron and Jim were next to her in an instant. Aaron was petrified and tears were running down his face. Jim just started talking, trying to soothe her. "It's okay, Honey. You're in the hospital. Aaron's here. He's safe. I'm here...you're safe; Honey...it's okay. You're going to be okay."

At first she looked at him like he was a stranger. Then recognition slowly crept into her expression. She looked from him to Aaron and then back. Slowly, she began to relax back into the bed, but her eyes were wide open and her muscles still tense. Jim had regretted that Aaron had killed the bastard from the beginning, for Aaron's sake. At that particular moment though, his reasoning was more selfish. He wanted to kill the bastard himself. He would have gladly pounded the guy's face in and turned his skull to jelly for what he had done to her, to all of them.

She stayed like that, stiff and staring for a few minutes. Aaron got her a glass of water but she wouldn't drink. Jim wanted to touch her, hold her; but he was afraid of how she might react. He knew rape victims often didn't want to be touched. So he just talked...Doc says you can go home tomorrow...or I guess that'll be later today by now. I know you'll be glad to get out of the hospital. Aaron's going to stay home from school and help me get you home. He needs a break too. We're going to be there with you, Jenna. You won't be alone." He just kept rambling, saying anything he could think of. His voice seemed to reassure her. At the very least, it was something for her to focus on besides the nightmare.

After a few minutes he ran out of things to say. Her eyes had fixed on him by then and she laid there, watching him. He tried to smile but he couldn't quite make it happen. So he just watched her back, trying to let her know that he was there for her. Finally she swallowed and spoke. "I don't want to..."

Jim looked at her , perplexed. "Don't want to what, Honey?"

"Stay in my...in that room..."

"Okay. You have a guest room, don't you?" She nodded. "We'll set you up in there, then. Okay?"

"It's...better."

"Yeah...look, Jenna, I can't get off work but...if it's okay, I'd like to stay at your place a few days until you are feeling...safer. Would that be okay?"

Something in her expression told him that she was hoping he would. "Yeah.. but..."

"I can sleep on the couch. It'll be okay."

Again, she just nodded. "You have to work?" The slight begging in her voice almost broke his heart.

"Yeah... we're short a couple of people right now, vacations and all...so I can't really trade with anybody or get out of it. But I'll call you...a lot, if that's okay. And when I'm not at work, I'll be there."

"Okay."

"And Arron will be there at night with you. And while he's at school, I'll be there. Do you have any friends we could call to stay with you when we can't be there?"

"Yeah..."

"You might like to have different faces around a little too," he managed to smile this time. She seemed to be slowly coming out of it.

"Aaron knows who to call when I need a babysitter." She almost smiled.

Aaron perked up a little. This was something he could do for her. He had felt useless through the night as she had struggled with her fear. Brass always seemed to know how to respond when all he seemed to be able to do was just stare at her. Jim looked at him and saw the change in his demeanor. "Yeah, we'll put him in charge of that."

She was finally released around 3:00 and they had her settled in the guest room by 4:30. Jim walked across the hall and quietly closed the door to her bedroom. No need for her to even see it right now. There was some clean up to be done anyway. Aaron fell asleep in front of the tv in the family room. Jim needed sleep too, but didn't want to leave her alone just yet, so he sat at the end of her bed. She seemed more relaxed now that she was out of the hospital. "Thank you," she said to him quietly.

He smiled and ventured to touch her foot, closing his hand over it. "Hey...I wish the circumstances were different, but I had planned on spending the day with you anyway, remember?"

She looked at him pointedly. "Do you remember what I told you about feeling safe? " Jim thought back through their conversations and it clicked. "You sure? I mean...most women who..."

"Don't have Jim Brass to make them feel safe."

Chuckling, he moved up the bed until he was settled next to her, his head propped against the headboard. He lifted his arm and she snuggled in, her head resting on his chest. His arm closed around her, with him being careful about where his hand went. This wasn't a time to get all hot and lathered, he thought. It wasn't long until he was asleep. She stayed there, listening to the steady beat of his heart, warm in his embrace, and comforted by the notion that with him she was safe. He still hadn't let her into his life much, but he was definately entwined in hers. The thought of him not being there made her feel cold. She was terrified that after all the dust settled, he wouldn't really want her anymore; she was after all, damaged goods now.

When he woke up, she wasn't in the bed. He looked around and found her in the kitchen. "Jenna?" he called to her softly, not wanting to startle her.

She turned and smiled at him. But it wasn't her usual smile...her eyes weren't a part of it. It was good to see her smiling though, even if it wasn't heartfelt. "I made some coffee for you. Thought you might need it to jump start your 'day."

"Thanks...yeah, I do. I'll have to leave soon and run by my place. Guys might appreciate a shower and change of clothes. Besides, I need to pick some things up to last while I'm staying here."

"Oh...let me get you a key so you can come and go as you need to." She reached into her 'junk drawer' and produced a small box of keys. He thought he saw spare car keys and then she pulled out a house key. He slipped it on his key ring and thanked her.

"Jim...how did he get in?"

Jim looked at her stunned. "I don't know. I haven't talked to the detective since he interviewed Aaron. But I'll find him tonight and see what he knows."

"You'll tell me everything they find out?"

"If you want to hear it, yeah...but there's some things you probably would rather not know...there always is."

She sucked in a deep breath and then nodded. You tell me what you think I should know then. But I need honesty, Jim. No sweeping the truth under the rug...okay?"

"Yeah...I think I understand" He hesitated and then continued. "Jenna, I've seen too many of these cases. They are hard on everybody...it takes a long time to get over it. But...I want you to know now, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you." Tears started to run down her cheeks. He hugged her and caressed her back, trying to comfort her. It only seemed to make her cry more. "What's wrong, Baby? Why are you crying so hard?"

Wiping away tears, she answered. "I'm afraid, Jim. I'm afraid of what this is doing to us. I mean...you might not.. .I ... right now the idea of sex , it ...but I can't..." She was sobbing through her words. Even though she hadn't completed any of her thoughts, Jim thought he knew what she was saying.

"Jenna, look at me." He backed away and looked into her face, gently using his hand to coax her face towards his. "I understand that you don't feel up to sex right now...it's okay. I can wait. But don't think for one minute that I don't want you. I told you in the beginning that I want more than just sex and I meant it. I'm here because of who you are...all of you. I love you, Jenna, and I'm not going away just because this happened. It's tough right now, for all of us. Please, don't try to push me away...that happens alot, you know...but I'm not going to let it happen to us. And eventually, it'll get better. I want to be with you through all of it, understand? I need to be there for you."

She pressed her head into his chest and began to cry even harder. Jim was dumbfounded. He thought he'd said all the right stuff_. Why is it women cry more when you are trying to be considerate of their feelings_? Slowly her tears subsided and she relaxed. He let her decide when the hug was over. He knew he was going to have to let her be the boss as far as pyhsical contact was concerned, at least for a while. His shirt was soaked in her tears but he didn't care,she seemed calmer now. Maybe she would actually sleep tonight. "Honey, I hate to leave now, but I really have to go. Where's Aaron?"

"I sent him to bed. He was exhausted."

"Yeah...you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I...um...maybe I'll curl up on the couch and watch old movies or something. You'll call me?"

"Every chance I get. But how often depends on what we get tonight," he warned.

"Okay...I understand. Be careful."

He smiled. "It's been a long time since anyone told me that. Yeah...I'll be careful, I promise."

He swung by his place for a quick shower and change of clothes. Then he threw some things in a bag and headed to the station. In his book, it was already a long night.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews really would be welcome:-)


	10. Twisted

Jim had hoped for a slow night, but it wasn't turning out that way. He found himself in the middle of a high profile case, just what he didn't need right now. Bill Dorton, homebuilder, had returned from a business trip to find his wife dead. According to his story it took an hour and a half to get off the plane and get home. Already sounded fishy as far as Jim was concerened. By the time they had secured the scene and the CSIs had arrived the sun was already rising. Jim had hoped to leave a little early but as things were going, he'd be lucky to leave at all.

By the time the shift was supposed to have ended, Sara and Warrick had collected evidence and were ready to heaqd back to the lab. "Look, I got some things I need to do," Jim said. "I'm heading home but call me if anything pops." There really was nothing else he could do with the case until they had a chance to study the evidence anyway. Sara agreed to call him and he headed for Jenna's.

As he walked into the house, he heard muffled screams from the hallway. As he ran towards the sound, he saw Aaron standing in the hall by the bathroom door, panicking and pushing at the door. "What's going on?" Jim asked. Aaron turned toward him. "She went in to take a shower and a few minutes later she started screaming. And the door is locked. I tried to tell her to unlock it, but I don't think she can hear me."

Jim tried the door. Then remembering a trick from his childhood, he asked Aaron for a paper clip. Aaron ran to his room and came back with one. Jim used the clip to unlock the door and charged through. She was huddled in the corner of the shower, screaming and flailing, obviously caught in the memory of the rape. He reached in, turning off the water and then grabbed a towel to wrap her in. Once he had her wrapped up, he eased in with her, hugging her close to him. "It's okay, Baby. You're alright. No one wants to hurt you. We're here...I'm here and Aaron is here. Calm down, Jenna...look at me..." He kept talking, careful to keep his voice calm and quiet. Slowly she began to open her eyes and look at him. Once she saw him, she began to relax. She looked from Jim to Aaron, who was standing behind him. Then she started to shake uncontrolably. "Come on, Jenna...let's get you out of the shower. He eased her up and then guided her out of the shower stall. They walked down the hall to the guest room where he eased her toward the bed. Aaron was following every step of the way.

"Aaron," Jim said over his shoulder, "Look in her drawers and get some clothes for her...something easy to put on." Aaron did as Jim instructed and brought the clothes to him. "Son, I'm going to help her get dressed. I know this is really awkward, so I'll let you decide if you want to stay and help or wait in the other room." Aaron seemed like he's had about all he could handle and he quietly exited. Jim proceeded to dress her. She seemed to be in a trance and he was frightened by her blank stare. Aaron had brought underwear and flannel pants with a tee shirt for a top. That suited Jim fine. It took some work because she did nothing to help, but she didn't fight him either. Finally, just as he set her back to a sitting position after pulling her flannels up, she snapped out of it. "Jim? What...what happened?"

"You went in to shower and started to scream. I think you were replaying the rape in your head. Anyway, Aaron helped me get you out and then I helped you get dressed."

She looked down at her clothes and asked in a detached tone, "Who picked the outfit?"

"Aaron." Jim smiled "You feeling better now?"

"I...yeah, since you are here. I was scared all night. I know you called that one time, but later...it started getting to me. I'm a mess."

"Jenna, what would you think about counseling? It might help you ...in the beginning, I mean. And Aaron probably could use some too."

Jenna stared at him thoughtfully. "You might be right. I hate the idea, but maybe it's a good one. Do you know of anyone?"

"I can ask our departmental shrink who he would reccommend."

"Yeah...ah, thanks" She looked deflated.

"Jenna, I hate that stuff too. But I learned a long time ago that it can help make the healing go quicker."

"You've used counseling?"

"Have to in my job. They make us after every traumatic event or if a supervisor or co workers express concern over our attitudes. Sometimes the job really gets to you, you know. And so talking to someone can help smooth over the rough spots a little. It's not a cure all, but it does help."

"What's the cure?"

"Well...sometimes I'm not sure there really is a cure. But time seems to make things easier." Sadness enveloped Jim as he remembered his most recent counseling issues...Bell's death, Nick's kidnapping, and his own brush with death. Yeah, counseling helped, but he'd be carrying the scars the rest of his life.

Jim..." she looked at him solemnly. "Would you hold me for a few minutes...just...hold me?"

He eased up beside her and took her into his arms, gently pushing her head onto his shoulder. "Like this?"

A soft moan escaped her as she said "yes."

They sat for a little while until she wiggled free. Again, Jim let her decide when enough was enough. "How about breakfast?" she smiled. But there was no light in her smile. Jim felt his heart tighten as her lack of warmth registered. "Yeah, sounds good." He tried to be cheerful but he thought he sounded lame.

She brewed some coffee and then got busy with the food. To Jim, she seemed too busy, like a kid on a sugar high. It worried him. She had refused his offer to help so he stood by, watching. Once the coffee finished brewing, she poured him a mug and handed it to him. After a few minutes, she was calling Aaron to breakfast and the three of them sat down to a feast of bacon, eggs, and biscuits. Aaron insisted on cleaning the kitchen after they had finished so Jim and Jenna headed to the family room. Once again, she sat beside him and snuggled into his side, her arms around him and holding on as if her life depended on it. There was some morning talk show on the tv with the people babbling on and on. It provided suitable background noise and relieved them of the need to talk. Slowly sleep began to overtake Jim and his head lolled back against the couch as he drifted away.

He dozed like that for a couple of hours before his cell phone woke him. "Brass."

"Jim...it's Catherine. Look things are beginning to happen on this Dorton case. We need you back."

"Yeah...okay. On my way."

"I'm sorry Jim...I know you have other things on your mind right now."

"Yeah...it's fine."

He explained that he had to leave, telling her he would call later. Her uneasiness was apparent but she accepted that he had to go. Finally she mustered a little smile with some life to it as she told him, "you go do what you need to do but I want my body pillow back soon." Her eyes almost twinkled. It was progress.

"Oh...honey, your body pillow gets very cold without you snuggling. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Back at the station, Catherine told him they had a dancer in the interrogation room, Cotton Candy, that knew Margo Dorton and that Ms. Candy was jealous of Dorton's relationship with Jesse Hottman, a male escort of sorts.

Jim was hoping that she was guilty and that would be the end of it. But her alibi checked out and they were back to square one, except for Hottman. It was Sara who went back to the Dorton residence and found the missing puzzle piece, a picture album with Margo Dorton and a baby. When she got back to the lab, they ran a DNA test comparing Jesse and Margo.

While they waited for the results, Jim 'bought' Sara a cup of coffee in the break room. They sat at the table and sipped in silence for a moment. Finally, he broke it. "How ya doin', kid?"

She smiled a sad, but very Sara smile, and nodded, "okay."

"Yeah..like you look okay? What's up?"

"Nothing...I just...I dunno." She finally just shrugged and let it go.

"Your...ah, mood...wouldn't have anything to do with a MIA supervisor, would it?"

She eyed him from beneath her eyelashes, barely looking up at his face. "MIA?"

"Well, no one's heard from Grissom since he left. Sounds like MIA to me."

"Oh...yeah. Well, you know Grissom."

"Yeah, I do. I also know something's been eating at him awhile. And not just the miniature killer either. Sara, I'm talking from a little experience here...you get to a certain age...point in life, and you start asking yourself, 'is this it?' I mean, you've been rolling along with life, things happening...good and bad...but taking it as it comes; I dunno, maybe building a career or something, but not really taking stock. Then one day you look up and realize that you have more days behind you than ahead of you and you feel the clock ticking. I know his mother died not to far back, often that sets things in motion...losing your parents. Anyway, I think that's where he is. And he's weighing a lot of questions. For him, the job has been his life. I kinda think that he's realizing he wants more to life than just the job...maybe even someone in his life. The prospect of growing old alone...it's kind of bleak, you know? Anyway, I think he was burning out with the job and that's part of this disapppearing act. But I think there's more to it. Be patient with him when he gets back. Just because he comes back knowing what he wants...that doesn't mean he'll act on it right away. He'll still be Grissom, you know."

Sara smiled a little. "Jim, do you think that when he gets back...he might , well...Could the thing he decides he wants...do you think..."

"Gil's no fool, even though at times he is foolish. He knows how you feel about him. We all do. And I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking...if he's half as smart as he thinks he is, then he'll beat a path to your door. But that's just my humble opinion...we'll have to wait and see how smart he really is." He smiled a caring smile at her and winked.

She couldn't help herself, the wink made her giggle. "Thanks Jim. You're a good friend, you know that? We're lucky to have you in our little group."

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, bet no one would've said that 6 or 7 years ago."

"Well, things were different then. I've seen what the supervisor job has done to Grissom. I can only imagine what it did to you."

"Yeah...it is a heavy weight. I didn't realize how heavy until I was out from under it awhile."

The lab was able to match the DNA from Jessee Hottman to Margo Dorton. As it turned out, Margo Horton was his mother. She had left the young Jesse with his father, who was abusive. Finally Jesse had run away and and learned to fend for himself. Margo had tracked him down, possibly hoping for a reconcilliation. Instead, Jesse had reacted violently to the news that she was his mother and he had killed her. Brass had to admit, it was one of the more unusual outcomes to a case they'd had. Once they got Hottman booked and into lock-up, Jim was free to leave. He was given the graveyard shift off since he'd worked last night and most of the day on this very high profile case. "Well, at least that worked out," he muttered under his breath as he prepared to leave. Now he would be able to stay with Jenna tonight.


	11. Trying to Be Good

"Hey Baby," Jim called out as he walked into her room. She was curled up on the bed but wide awake. "You trying to nap?"

"Yeah, trying but it's not happening. Guess I'm not as tired as I thought I was."

He sat next to her."Maybe that's a good sign...you know, getting your energy back?"

"Maybe..or it could just be that I missed my favorite pillow." She smiled at him. "How long do you get to stay this time?"

"All night, I hope. We closed the case." He kicked his shoes off and slid onto the bed beside her. She immediatly snuggled into him. He loved the way she felt against him. He wanted to hold her like that forever. Well...hold her, caress her, kiss her, and a whole long list of other things. But he knew that would have to wait.

"Honey, the thing about this whole body pillow business is that...well, I know you aren't ready for sex. And I'm willing to wait until you are. But I find you extremely attractive...I mean really, really attractive...so, um...it's kind of hard at times to you know, keep my hands off of you. So when I'm feeling like that, I might have to ...well...put some distance between us. Otherwise, I might have trouble behaving myself."

"Distance?"

"Yeah...like sit by myself for awhile. Although then I won't be able to keep my eyes off of you and that's just as bad."

"Oh...okay." She nestled tighter to him. That didn't help with the feelings that were rising in him. He fought to push them down but he knew he would eventually lose the battle. They stayed together like that for awhile. She seemed to be lost in thought. To his relief, she didn't seem to be thinking about the events of the other night.

All he could seem to think about was the curve of her hips and the slope of her back. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something...anything else. But with his eyes closed, her scent encomapssed his existance and the warmth of her next to him burned into his skin. _Hockey... think about hockey. Come up with a play...the puck is sliding down the ice...sliding...yeah, like my fingers over her silken skin...no, no, no...hockey! He passes the puck to his wingman who skates it across the line and passes it back. He sends it to the other side and sets himself in front of the goal. The puck comes back to him...he shoots...it goes in the hole...he scores! Scores...the puck stupid...it goes in the hole. The hole...sliding in...scores...damn...this isn't working. Don't think about hockey...think about...about what? Grissom, will he come back and tell Sara how he feels? Puckhead. He'll score if he does, I'll bet. Score...Nope really don't want to go back there. Okay, now what? Need to change the oil in the car. Yeah, that's safe. Think about getting the oil changed...oil...smooth, silky oil...slick, like her when she's wet...shit...Is there a safe subject? Yeah...wonder what O'Riley is doing tonight...big, friendly O'Riley...now if that's a turn on then you are in trouble, Jimmy Boy._

Later, Jim grilled some burgers and they ate. Aaron had finally called some of his friends to talk. They had been full of questions, of course. "Thing is," he said, "they think it's so cool that I beat the guy to death. They don't seem to understand how sick it makes me feel."

"Yeah," Jim agreed. "Taking another person's life, no matter what kind of scum he is...it's a hard thing to live with. And unless you've experienced it, there's no way to really understand what it does to you on the inside. Look Aaron, I killed the enemy in Vietnam and I shot a perp back in Jersey after he'd shot my partner. I got caught in a shoot out that looked like a war zone a few years back and accidently shot another police officer. And I walked into a bullet last year that cuased my fellow officers to kill the shooter. I carry the deaths of everyone of those souls with me each and every day. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't weigh heavy at times. You just gotta remember why you did it. The bastard would have killed your mother and he would've killed you. You killed him in defense of your own lives. It doesn't make it feel right, but it is justified. Just remember that, okay? And eventually the sick feeling will go away. As for your friends...thank God that they don't understand. And don't be afraid to tell them that either."

Aaron looked at Jim with a new understanding. Tears formed in his eyes as he responded, "Thanks. I'll try to remember that."

:"And Aaron, anytime you need to talk about it...I'm here okay. And believe me, I do understand."

Aaron nodded his head as he chewed. Jim thought taht maybe the kid was beginning to come around. He'd be okay after all.

Jenna watched and listened quietly. She ached for the ordeal Aaron had gone through on her behalf. And she was glad Jim was there to help him through it. She too was looking at him with new eyes.

Late that night, after everyone had gone to bed, or in Jim's case the couch, Jenna was lying awake. Her mind was reviewing Jim's conversations, especially the ones this afternoon and evening. She had thought she was falling in love with him before that horrible night. Now...she knew she loved him. Or was she just feeling dependent on him? She struggled with that question for a long while. She detected movement in the hallway and grew fearful. Then she saw him in the doorway. "Jim?"

"Yeah...it's me," he whispered. "Just checking to see how you're doing. You okay? I was hoping you'd be sleeping."

"Yeah...just thinking...want to come sit with me for a few minutes?"

"Sure." She felt the bed move as he sat next to her. She assumed her customary place in his arms. It was then that she realized something...somrthing important to her...for them.

"Jim..."

"Yeah?"

"I, um...was thinking about what you said earlier..."

"What I said earlier?"

"Yeah...about ...keeping your hands off of me and me not being ready for sex..."

Oh...that..."

"Yeah. And...Jim, it occurred to me...what that...ma...what he wanted, it wasn't even really sex...it was something perverse... cruel and evil."

"Jenna..." Jim didn't want her dwelling on that particular topic.

"No, let me finish... And...I've had sex with other men...it wasn't like what he wanted, but it wasn't like us the other day, either. When we hd sex... I'll be honest, it started out as just that to me. But it was more for you...you were making love to me.. And it was ...good...it made me feel...like ...well, I've never been ...men usually... I mean, you were trying to be patient...to hold off, even when I was pretty brazen in my pursuit of you. And then when we were together, you were so considerate...You actually cared about my pleasure. You made me feel special."

"That's because you are special. I felt it that first night we met. I never believed in love at first sight but that night ...well, I changed my mind. And I gotta tell you, trying to resist was difficult. Jenna...I'll be honest, I've never been one to turn down that kind of invitation...at least with a woman I found attractive. But I'm really trying for a relationship here...an honest to god, real deal. And I don't want to mess it up by pushing my luck. The other day...it was ...amazing. But that can't be our only connection...you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah...I think so. But then the other night happened and things seem so ...hallucinatory. It's like I'm looking at someone else's life sometimes. And sometimes I look at the time 'before,' and that it so seems unreal.

"It's going to take time, Jenna. You have to give yourself time to heal. I know that and you need to know it too."

"I do...I understand. It's just...we were headed in such a good direction, and now..."

"We've had a detour, Honey. We're still headed down that path; at least I hope we are. My feelings for you aren't going away."

"So, do you think...I mean, would you," she sat up and looked into his face trying to see his eyes in the darkness. "Would you make love to me, now? I don't want him in me anymore...it's like I can still feel him...I want to feel you. Make love with me."

Jim sucked in a lot of air. Waves of emotions poured through him. God did he ever want to ...but it was too soon. His gut told him that it was way too soon. "Honey, I am. I'm loving you with every breath in my body. As for anything physical, I don't think that's a very good idea. It's too soon. I love you too much to deliberatly do anything to hurt you."

"But you wouldn't. that's my point. Please Jim?"

His brain felt like it was about to explode as blood rushed through his veins. "No. Honey, you're kind of like on a roller coaster right now. Earlier you were locked in the bathroom, reliving ...that night. You go from almost happy, to sad, to even worse and then snap back again. Your rubberband doesn't need to get wound any tighter. Look, I got the name of a counselor. Tomorrow we'll call and get an appointment. Let's see what the counselor says. Okay? Jenna, it's not that I don't want to...oh Baby, I want nothing more in the world but...it doesn't feel right. Not yet anyway." He could feel the disappointment in her body. But he wasn't about to cause her anymore pain because he was thinking with the wrong brain. _See what the counselor has to say...yeah. In the meantime, keep your cool._

"Then...would you at least kiss me. I mean a real kiss?" That he felt he could do. His lips found hers and he slowly made love to her in their kiss. He felt her warmth and her response. It would have been so easy to just keep going. But he kept himself in check. They kissed...and that's all they did. But they did it for a very long time and when they finally stopped kissing; well, he needed a couple of minutes before he dared get up. Something was up and needed to go down. His lips tingled and he could still taste her. He hoped the counselor would have an appointment sooner rather than later. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep denying her.

------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are always so much fun...(hint, hint).


	12. Healing?

The counselor made time for them the next afternoon. She wanted to see all of them, Jim and Aaron included. First, she met with Aaron. Jenna sat nervously while her son visited with the shrink. She wanted to know what was being said in that room. Jim covered her hand and whispered, "I know this is rough, but if it's going to help him, then he needs to be able to speak openly with her. No questions when he comes out...okay? If he wants to talk, that's okay. But you can't pry."

She nodded. "I know. It's just...I'm worried about him."

Jim smiled at her. "That's what mothers do, isn't it? Worry."

After awhile, the door opened and the doctor asked Jenna to go in. Before stepping back into her office, she looked at Jim curiously. He smirked back at her.

Aaron seemed a little more relaxed. He eyed Jim at first, like he was afraid Jim might ask about his session. But Jim left it alone. He picked up a magazine and tried to take interest. Just as Jenna had wanted to know what was happening in Aaron's session, Jim wanted to know about Jenna's.

A long while later, the door opened and Dr. Richards asked Jim and Aaron to join Jenna in her office. Once everyone was settled in chairs, Dr. Richards began. "All of you have been through a trauma. It's not going to be an easy few months for any of you, but I think you already knew that. Aaron and I talked about some ways he can cope with all that's happened and especially his feelings over the death of the rapist." Her eyes shifted to Jim. "It seems, Jim, you have helped him begin his healing process already by simply being able to understand what he is feeling. Knowing that someone else comprehends, helps him to not feel so isolated." Then her eyes shifted to Jenna. "And Jenna, you were the victim of a horrible act; but one that you seem to understand the nature of. Many women think the rapist is motivated by sex." The woman babbled on and on about what rape was and wasn't. Jim had heard it all before. He really wondered why she wanted him in here to hear it again. Finally, she got to him. "And Jim, I'm concerned about you too. From what Jenna has told me, you seem to Superman." Jim grimmaced. "According to her, the two of you were just beginning to develop a relationship when this happened. Suddenly, you were put in the position of caretaker of her and her son. Both have come to rely on you for emotional support. You've taken on a lot of responsibility for one who is just beginning a relationship. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing just fine, Doc." He folded his arms and his physical posture dared her to say differently.

"Jenna shared with me your conversation last night. I must admit that I am surprised by your level of understanding. Another man wouldn't have thought twice about her invitation."

"Other men haven't seen what I've seen. I know how rough these situations can be. And I know it doesn't heal overnight." He reached for Jenna's hand and held it as he continued. "I want what is best for Jenna. For now, my greatest need is to see her smiling again."

"Well, should you need to talk..."

"Yeah, thanks Doc."

She went on babbling all of her psycho mumbo jumbo and Jim decided that most of what she was really saying was common sense anyway. Basically it boiled down to taking care of each other and being patient. Time heals. Don't rush into things...yada, yada, yada. But he had to admit that both Jenna and Aaron seemed a little better. Maybe just talking to someone who was nuetral helped. They didn't have to worry that anyone might be hurt by what was said. Dr. Richards was just there to listen. So maybe it was worth the time and effort...and money. after all.

By the time they finished with Dr. Richards, it was sundown. Jim suggested that they grab a bite to eat on the way home. Aaron seemed pleased with the suggestion. Jenna seemed hesitant but agreed. She was very quiet in the restaurant as they oredered and then later ate. Aaron seemed to be opening up a little and began talking about going back to school. Jim was relieved to hear it. Jenna simply nodded as she followed the conversation. Her silence confused him. It wasn't that Jim expected her to chatter but he did think she would join in some. But she sat, pensivly as she nibbled at her food.

Fianlly back at the house, Aaron went to his room to call a friend. Jenna curled up on one end of the couch, her position making it clear that it was not snuggle time. Jim settled in one the other end. "You okay?"

"Looking at him, a tear slid down her cheek. "I was thinking about what Dr.Richards said...and what this all must've done to you. Jim, I'm sorry. I've been caught up in my own misery so much...I didn't think of how it migth affect you. I've been leaning on you because you seem so strong,solid ... and I needed that. But you must have feelings that you're struggling with too."

He reached his hand across the back of the couch toward her but his reach wasn't long enough to touch her. "Honey...anything I'm feeling...it's small compared to what you're dealing with. Well, except for how much I care about you; that's huge."

"Still...you must be angry. I know I am. And sad...afraid. Confused and I keep wondering, 'why me?' And why did Aaron have to be put in such a horrible position? It makes me angry all over again."

"Yeah, I'm angry that this happened. And I'm worried about you and Aaron both. It saddens me when I see you smile but your eyes are blank...that's not you. And you scared the shit out of me when I came home and you were locked in the bathroom, screaming. And honestly, you scared me last night. I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to resist you next time and it'll hurt you and be the end of us."

Did you hear what you just said?" She was smiling...almost a real Jenna smile.

"What?" He was baffled.

"You said you were scared when you came 'home'... you said home Jim. Is this...home for you now?"

He hadn't realized that he had said it. But as he thought about it..."This house? No, it's not home. But you...yeah, you 're starting to feel like home to me. Jenna, I want 'us;' you, me, and Aaron. And when this week is just a bad memory, I want us to still be together. Do you...is there any way that you see us like that?"

Her expression warmed him. Her eyes shone with tenderness and hope. "That's what I'm counting on...holding onto now for my sanity. I'm just learning to love you Jim and even more, how special it is to be loved by you. And I want to keep learning..."

"You know, Jenna...it's very cold over here without you." And then he saw it...the little light in her eyes that always started a smile. And he knew that she was going to be okay. It would still take time but she, and they, would survive.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hope you are still enjoying. I really appreciate the reviews. They keep me going and also they give me ideas.


	13. Dead Cops and Lively Conversations

A few nights later Jim was at work when he was called to a double homicide late in the shift. So of course, his shift poured over into days. Nick and Keppler were working it from the CSI side. Something seemed wrong from the beginning, Jim thought, but he kept his thoughts to himself. A retired cop from Trenton, New Jersey had been found dead in his hotel room. The other DB was a girl, apparently a hooker that he'd hired for the night. Strange thing was, her hand was missing. The cop had come to Vegas with another retired cop, one Frank McCarty. Jim had a brief interview with him at the hotel before he had to go feed the press.

"So what were you two guys doing in Vegas?" Brass had asked.

"Playing a little golf, indulging in the buffets." The buffets...Jim believed that, but this guy didn't strike him as a golfer.

"Is that all you indulged in?"

"We were down in the bar, Dennis picked up a date." _Yeah...date, that's what people are calling it now..._

"Is she the date?"

"Yeah. I didn't get a name. Anyway, they went upstairs, I played a little blackjack."

_Finally, we're getting to reality_..."Then what?"

"Then, I pulled some strings and got us a tee time at the Wynn. Dennis didn't answer his phone. I figured he was busy going around the world. After a while, I ... I knew something was wrong. I got hotel security to open the door." Then Jim was called away to deal with the press.

Brass had asked Keppler if he knew the vic, Dennis Graves, since they both were from Trenton. So was the buddy, McCarty. Something in the way Keppler acted bothered Jim, but he couldn't quite figure it out. But he knew he wasn't getting the whole story. He needed to have McCarty over for another interview.

He decided to appraoch it as professional courtesy...cop to cop. After pouring him a cup of coffee, they settled in Brass's office to 'chat.'

Frank McCarty sipped from his cup. "Dennis should've lived long enough to spoil his grandkids. He was a good man, good cop."

Brass eyed him. _Yeah...too much defense here... "_Good enough to spot a hooker when he saw one?"

"You don't have to be a cop to have that radar."

There was an edge to this guy that didn't sit well with Jim. He felt dirty. "So tell me about Dennis. Did he major in French? Maybe liked ménage a trois? You know, two's company, three's a party? 'Cause there was another girl in the room with him." Jim decided to get a little edgy himself.

"Really?"

Not buying into his look of innocence, Brass responded, "Mm-hmm. You only saw him leave with one girl. So as far as you  
know, there wasn't a blond in there with him?" He chuckled for effect.

"Dennis?" Chuckling. "He could barely handle one. Besides, he was a little tight with the buck."

Brass nodded. He knew the type. But McCarty was feeling more and more dirty to him. There was definaltely more to the story. He made some calls but it took awhile to get the answers he needed. In the meantime, Keppler was still all over the case. Catherine was involved in the case now too.

And in the middle of it all, Grissom had returned. They were all glad he was back, but too involved in the case to really do much about it. Jim did notice when he saw Sara, however, that a sparkle had returned to her eyes. Yep, there was some investigating to be done there.

Finally the next night, Jim got the answers from Trenton that he needed and he called Catherine.

"So I finally got through to the Homicide captain in Trenton." He paused. "Anyway, here's the story. Keppler knew McCarty. Not only did he know him, he was like a son to him. Keppler had a close relationship with his daughter and McCarty was the one who got Keppler his job as a CSI."

Catherine sighed."What about the victim -- Detective Graves?

"Yeah, he knew him, too. Graves was being indicted. Seems like too many of his suspects were showing up dead before the trial. Catherine, I think all three of them are dirty."

" Okay."

Jim hated having to tell her his suspicion about Mike. He knew that she'd gotten attached to the newcomer. But Jim hated dirty cops and he'd had a bad feeling about the CSI all along. Later that night, he got a call to another homicide. It was McCarty and Keppler. Keppler had tried to clean it up in the end and McCarty had shot him for it. Keppler had killed McCarty, saving Catherine's life in the process. Maybe Mike was a better man than Jim had given him credit for. Whatever the story was, Jim would always be grateful to the guy for protecting Catherine.

It didn't take long for the news to pick up on the homicide and the fact that a cop had been killed. After all the intensity of the past couple of days, all Jim wanted was to get back to Jenna...back home. It was early in the morning before he could break free and let himself into her house. He found her in the family room, watching the news. "Jim!" she cried when she saw him; relief sweeping over her features. "They said a detective had been killed. And I..."

He slipped down on the couch next to her, hugging her."Honey, no. I'm okay. It was my case but I wan't there when the shooting happened. It was a retired cop and that new CSI. They killed each other. I...really don't want to get into it now, but I'll explain it later, if you need me to, okay. Right now, I just want to hold you. I need to feel good again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tickling the nape of his neck and sending tingles through him. "I make you feel good?"

"Yeah, you do," he said simply. "Everything feels okay when I 'm holding you like this."

"Good, because that's the way you make me feel."

After a few minutes, it sank in with Jim how frightened she had been when she thought he'd been shot. "You thought it was me, didn't you?"

"I...not really, but a part of me thought it was possible and it scared me. I hoped you would call but as the reports kept coming on the news and you didn't call...I guess I was starting to get a little unreasonable in my fear."

"I'm sorry. I should've called. It never occurred to me that you might connect the shooting with me. Dumb, huh?"

She smiled at him. It was her real smile, something he was seeing more and more of. As he looked into her eyes, he was feeling very happy. "You must be very tired," she said.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "But still kind of wired. We can sit up awhile and talk, if you want." He sensed she needed to spend some time with him to let go of her fear. Funny, all those years ago when he was married, he probably would've come home and fallen asleep almost immediately. Nancy wouldn't have cared whether he'd been involved in the shooting or not. And she certainly wouldn't need reassurance that he'd actually come home. Hell, she probably would've celebrated if he hadn't. Jenna's fear for him, no matter how unfounded, spoke volumes to him about the difference in the relationships. With her, he really was getting the real deal. He just hoped that the worries about him and his job didn't destroy them in the end.

"Jim?" she finally said.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

She didn't say anything, not with words anyway. Her hand travelled up his jaw and rested under his ear. Tenativly, her lips found his. Her kiss was tender, sweet and a boost to his spirit. He found himself returning it, with more fire than he had intended; which lit hers. He felt the spark ignite between them and before he could stop it, his insides were blazing. From her reactions, he knew she was burning too. He tried ot pull away but she held him in her grasp, her lips demanding that he stay. His ability to resist was lost and he gave into her. The kissing intensified, her lips leaving his to explore his jawline, behind his ear, and down his neck_. God, what she is doing to me_... He wanted her. Her wanted her so bad it hurt. He needed to feel her as a part of him...needed to be a part of her. He needed the comfort she offered; needed to comfort her_. Why not? She wants it as much as I do...but...if she's not really ready..._ He started to pull away again. Looking at him, her eyes heavy with desire, she warned him. "Don't you dare pull away...not tonight. Dammit Jim, I need you...need to feel your life..."

Searching her face for any sign of hesitation he asked, "you sure?

Her answer was another kiss. Her tongue attacked his, thrusting deep into his mouth. Her hands were molesting him, wandering his body with an insatiable need to touch. He understood her need, he was feeling the same about her. She pulled at his shirt uintil her fingers claimed his skin uinderneath, causing him to gasp. Holding her arms, he stood...lifting her with him. Quietly he led her to her room and closed the door. Clothes left a trail from the door to the bed and as he eased her into it, his eyes delighted at the sight of her naked body. "Jenna," he whispered, "you are so beautiful." She smiled and her hand began to caress his bare chest, teasing his chest hair. The warmth of her skin next to his as he stretched out next to her was heavenly. Faintly in the back of his mind the thought occurred to him that he had no right to this ecstacy.

He had the sensation of floating...he had no anchor except her. Her caresses continued along his body. He couldn't understand how she could find him as exciting as he found her. But she seemd to delight in him as much as he did in her...her body, her touch, her smell... His fingers began to trace along her neck and travel down, outlining the curve of first one breast and then the other. Then slowly he made his way to her nipple. It stood proudly above her curve, inviting him ot taste. Gently he took it between his lips; her responding moan encouraging him on. Suckling momentarily, he proceeded ot flick her with his tongue before circling that lucious little round patch of her real estate that was flushed with such an inticing color of pinkish-red.

Her hands were back to his head, groping and teasing behind his ears and driving him insane in the process. Moaning, he moved from one nipple to the other and then after taking his inventory of that one, he gathered her breasts in his hands and pushed them together. He nuzzled between the two nipples, teasing first one and then the other; sucking, licking, demanding. She gasped and moaned as he played, her arrousal becomming apparent throught the flush of her skin and the faint arouma of her musk that was making it's way to his nostrils.

Suddenly one of her hands moved and reached for his cock. While he couldn't have denied the sensations from within his gut, he hadn't rally been aware of his own state of arrousal. A very pleased gasp escaped her as she clutched his rod and measured his length. "Oh god, Jim...it's sooo hot."

"It's you, Baby. That's what you do to me."

He glanced at her face and was struck by the look of absolute need, as well as desire. She was stroking him, her hand tighteneing with each motion. "Jim..."

He knew what she wanted. There was no mistaking it. "You sure, Baby?"

"DO me Jim...ram that rock hard cock of yours deep... I want to feel you inside, feel your heat; squeeze you..."

He positioned himself over her and slid his cock into her great valley below. _Ah...jeez, so wet...sweet jesus..._ "Oh Baby..." His tip found her opening and teased it's way in. Once inside he paused, just to be sure she was still okay. Her hands grabbed his ass and pushed him, willing him ot begin the journey to her core. "Oh Baby, I could live here forever..." His journey was a wet one as their juices intermingled, combining to create a fragrance that was uniquely them. He rested when he reached in as far as he could. Her muscles were twitching already. "Stay inside, Jim...stay inside me forever." Her hands were all up and down his back and all over his ass, caressing but hungry. "Ohhh...closer, deeper...I want more...more of you..."

He stayed deep for a minute and then slowly he began to ease back through her tunnel, delighting in her reactions as he went. Once he was almost all the way out, he reversed and began his journey again. This time, when he was all the way in, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, hooked a leg around his and flipped him. Suddenly he was on his back and she was in charge. She hovered over him, dangling her sweet tits in his face, teasing him as she dragged them over his mouth. He finally caught one and began sucking. Her reaction surprised him. As he sucked, her inner muscles flinched and danced over his cock. This was one he'd have to remember. She began to slide on him. She took herself all the way out to his tip and then plunged back down. Each time she went up on his shaft, her muscles tightened a little more, causing his cock to go just a little bit crazier with each trip. His hands were kneading her ass and then he felt the change. Suddenly she wasn't playing anymore. Her strokes became more intense and her fire burned hotter. As she massaged him with quicker and quicker strokes, her breasts bounced and jiggled above him, giving him even more stimulation. He was on the verge of an explosion when she let out escalating gasps and moans, ah...ah...oh...oh...Oh...Oh...AH...Ahhhh" Her msucles clamped down on him and that it was his undoing. He felt his cock take over as it thrust deeper into her, burning as it went. Spasms ran through his body as the heat seared his brain. His head was pushed back into the pillow as his cock surged higher to meet her core. He felt her explosion and his at almost the same time. Even after his ammunition had expired, his hips and pelvis kept thrusting, as if it would last forever. Her body seemed to reacting in a similiar fashion.

The descent down was unbelievable. It was a mixture of heaven and hell. The pleasure was excrucilatingly amazing. Never in his life had he been so high...almost to the point of pain. Once she was completly spent, she rested on him, still straddling him. He couldn't think...he couldn't speak... It was if every nerve ending in his body was electric.Even his hairs felt like they were alive. But slowly things began to cool until finally he was left with the warmth of her body on his; he was still in heaven.

Finally she slid off of him and he cradled her to him. He could feel her contentment but needed to ask anyway, "you okay, Honey?"

"Mmmmm, yeah..." she sighed lazily.

He held her tightly, never wanting to let go of her. Nothing else in the world mattered to him right now except being with her. His world had been empty just a few weeks ago and now...he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Say it again, Jim..." Confused, he asked what he should say. "Honey...say it."

His fingers were lightly skimming along her back, absorbing the silky tightness of her skin. Wondering why she wanted him to repeat the word 'honey' he said it again. "Honey."

"Mmmmmm...yeah...like that."

Smirking and then frowning a little he had to ask, "so what's that about?"

"When you call me 'Honey' it's like a gentle caress...the way you say it, the tone you use...it's like you're making love with your voice. It makes me...I've never felt like that...about a voice, I mean. In my whole life, no one has ever made me feel so loved, comforted ...and you do it with just one little word...'honey."

Perplexed he questioned her. "Oh come on, Baby; you must've have had lots of guys in love with you?"

"In lust, maybe...not in love...not like this."

"No, now...I find that hard to believe. What about your husband? He loved you."

"No...he didn't...I mean he loved me but not ..." she sighed. "I thought we were in love when we got married. But..."

"What? You were too young; didn't really know what love is?"

"No...well, I was probably too young but..." she let out a deep breath and continued. "Phil was gay, Jim."

Stunned, Jim was very still. "Did you say'gay?"

"Yeah...he hadn't admitted it to himself even. And I was...well, an attempt to prove he wasn't. He tried very hard at first to make things...work. But...he just wasn't interested in me, in that way. We were great companions; had a lot in common. And he was doing well in his career and needed to fit in to continue climbing. It would have ruined him if the truth had come out. Then we decided we wanted children. We agreed to be friends but have our own lives too, working together to create a family and see to those needs. I was too embarrased to get out of it. So we worked on starting a family." She paused and sighed again. Picking up her story, "I have to say that it's pretty deflating to be in the bed with your spouse, trying to make a baby, and he makes you feel about as intereating as a trip to the dentist. But somehow Aaron was conceived. After he was born...we just never tried for another one. Then he got sick...Aaron thinks he died from lung cancer; he had AIDS."

Jim felt her warm tears falling onto his chest where her head rested. "He was a good person; just caught in the wrong situation. We never should have married, but I can't say I regret it; I have Aaron. He provided for us well within his lifetime and made sure we will be okay now that he is gone. He loved Aaron so much...and he loved me too, just not in the way I needed to be loved. Other men have come and gone...I mean, not a lot but enough to know that you are a rare find. And you make me feel ...so loved and cherished; like I'm really special. I had given up on that kind of relationship...and now, here you are. And you call me 'Honey' and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

_What should I say...should I say anything? How could he hurt her like that? She must have felt worthless with him...so unappreciated. What a waste; a beautiful, sexy, firebox like her with him..._ "Then I'll have to make a point of calling you "Honey' more often. I do love you...and cherish you. I still can't believe that you brought the coffee to me that night...I mean, what a way to get a guy's attention."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "You thought I was flirting with you?"

"Well..." _uh oh, wrong assumption..._ "I mean...you did bring it to only me."

"Because 'only you' looked like you really needed it. Everyone else looked reasonably fresh. You, on the other hand looked like warmed over poop. I thought you could use a cup of coffee." He could see her eyes glittering in the faint light.

"So...you...weren't makinga pass?"

"No."

"What about the instant connection I felt?" Looking at her, he realized that she didn't have the slightest idea of what he was talking about."You know...the little bolt of electricity that passed between us?" He was feeling pretty foolish now.

"Bolt? Ah...no."

"So...when I called later to ask you out?"

"I thought you were kinda cute on the phone; all bumbly and flustered. Thought I'd give you a break...you might be fun."

"Fun to tease, you mean?" He was grinning now.

"Tease, taunt, make you look foolish; yeah...fun."

His eyes were twinkling. He'd been on the verge of making a complete fool of himself and for some reason she'd decided she liked him. _Oh did you ever get lucky. You just need to find a way to make her understand how lucky you feel._

As he looked at her, he realized that her smile was complete. Her eyes were fully engaged. He loved seeing her withher smile again. He just loved seeing her. He quite simply just loved her.


	14. Downs and Ups

Jim had intended to go back to his customary spot on the couch so that when Aaron got up, he would assume Jim spent the night there; not in his mother's bed. Sleep had overtaken him, however, before he had acheived his goal. Consequently Aaron left for school with the knowledge that Jim was in Jenna's bed. It made Jim uncomfortable. He was worried about how Aaron felt about the changing situation. He didn't get to stick around and find out though. Catherine called with news of another miniature, this time addressed to Grissom. Whoever was behind the miniatures had made it personnal. So instead of waiting to talk to Aaron after school, he was back at work, waiting to catch a killer.

What had seemed to be a good plan turned into disaster. They lost a female officer in the screw up. No one expected the room to be filled with carbon monoxide. And the intended victim, the Tallman woman, wasn't being particularily helpful. They never saw the killer, never knew when he had set his trap. The case would remain open, like the others. Eventually they would get this guy; he had a lot to pay for.

After a frustrating couple of days, Jim had a couple of days off. Jenna had started back with her normal routine, helping at the animal shelter and nursing home. She was making noises about him about going to the shelter with her. It wasn't that Jim didn't like animals...he just had other ideas about how he wanted to spend his day with her. She made it very clear that _she_ was going to the shelter; if he wanted to spend the day with her, then he would go to the shelter too. Resigned to his fate, he drove them both over.

They were cleaning cages and feeding the animals when a litter of puppies was brought in. The mother had died and the puppies left to fend for themselves. The were mixed breed but the vet said they were predominately French Bulldog. Jenna spent the morning fussing over them and by the time the noon came, she had a favorite. Afraid that she would take him home, Jim teased her about becoming too attached. Scratching the pup behind his ears, she informed himthat the little guy had a name. "Oh," Jim's eyebrows went up. "Yeah, he's Brasso."

Shaking his head, he chuckled."Brasso?"

"Yeah, he reminds me of you."

"I look like a puppy?"

Laughing she continued, " Like this one...cute, cuddly, look at his face...can't believe you don't see the it. You do have a bit of a bulldog look, you know Jim."

"Oh yeah, short and pudgy." He rolled his eyes.

"No...a well developed chest and solidly built, complete with a tight ass. And his face...who wouldn't love that face?"

"Well, if he really looks like me, I can think of plenty of people."

"Oh, but they don't know you like I know you."

Jim's eyes warmed at the implication. "I had hoped you might get to _know_ me a little better today," he grinned impishly.

"Hear that Brasso, he wants me to know him better. I think that means it's time for us to go home. You'll have to hang out here with your brothers and sisters. I'll see you next time, okay." She put the puppy in his cage and nestled up to Jim. "So, I was thinking of adopting him, but why would I want a copy warming my bed when I have the original?" A lusty quality was in her voice. Jim was begiining to think that a few hours at the animal shelter every week might not be so bad after all. It certainly seemed to be bringing out some animal qualities in her, he teased as they headed out.

They stopped for a bit of lunch and then headed back to her house. Once they were there she stood in the hall, staring at the still closed door to her bedroom. Jim walked over and stood next to her."Jenna?"

"I think it's time I took back my room. I...It's like he still has power over me as long as I stay in the guest room. I want to feel like myself again...all the time. Would you ...stay with me while I go in there?"

"Of course..." He took her hand and waited until she was ready.

Hesitantly she opened the door and paused in the doorway before entering. Then slowly she stepped in. Jim was behind her. He remembered the horror of the room that night; he knew the memories were worse for her. She stood, staring at the bloodstains on the carpet. Jim had tried to shampoo them out, but they remained, darkened by the passage of time. He had collected and washed the bedding, which sat folded on the foot of the bed. Everything on her dresser had been knocked off during Aaron's struggle with the attacker and Jim had done his best to arrange them again, but some items had been broken and thrown away. He felt her shudder as she looked around the room. "Honey...you okay?"

A look of pain and panic was in her eyes but as she turned to him to respond, he saw her features relax a little. "I will be," she said. Stepping away from him, she began to walk around the room, touching the furniture. Finally she came to rest by the bed. After a moment, she sat on it. He could tell that she was uneasy, but determined to get past it. Eyeing the stains on the carpet, she commented, "need to buy new carpet." She turned on the bed and began running her hand over the mattress."I think I'll get a new mattress too. In fact, I think I'll redo the room. " Looking back at Jim she asked, "what do you think...new colors? New look?"

"Sure, if it helps you feel more comfortable...whole new look..."

Patting the bed, she signaled Jim to come sit next to her. He eased onto the mattress, not wanting do anything that might unsettle her more. "and when it's finished," she looked deep into his eyes, "you can help me make new memories for this room..."

Jim smiled tenderly. "I'd like that...but only when you are ready."

Just then they heard the back door open and close. Jim headed out of the room and down the hall to investigate. Jenna was behind him. It was Aaron.

"Aaron, what are you doing home so early?" his mother asked. Jim's attention was drawn to a nasty cut on his chin and the beginning of a black eye.

"I got sent home," he sputtered angrily.

"For what?"

"Fighting."

"What? Why were you fighting? And who with?"

"Tony Romero...he said...well...he was saying some stuff and ...well, I had to hit him to shut him up."

"He was saying some stuff...what stuff that caused you to hit him?" She was somewhere between being surprised and being angry.

"He said...it was just ...stuff. You know, between guys..."

Jim didn't like the way the kid was evading her question. There was more to the story...a lot more. "Jenna, he's got a cut and a black eye is coming up. Do you have anything to clean the cut and he needs ice on that eye," Jim said.

"Oh...okay," she relpied, looking at him curiously. She disappeared to get what was needed.

Okay kid...what's the story?" Jim asked as he led the kid to the kitchen table. "Let's have it...all of it."

Aaron wouldn't look at Jim. He sat and stared at the table.

"Come on...before she gets back...out with it."

Sighing, Aaron began to talk."Tony said...he was saying stuff about Mom...I don't want to..." He finally looked at Jim and realized that it would have to be said. "He was saying she ...um...must be a sweet piece of ass and how he wanted some of her action; first that rapist guy was after her and now..." Aaron looked at Jim warily. "He um...said she needed a young...guy... ah...like him; that he could ...well,you get the idea..."

Jim thought he was going to explode. "Because of me...me being here...that little piece of shit is saying that about her because I'm here...right? " He'd like a shot at this Romero kid himself.

"He was just running his mouth,digging at me...she's had other boyfriends. He's never talked about her before... not like that. And I know you started staying here because of what happened. You're trying to help. I...it's pretty obvious that you weren't staying because ..well, you know. But Tony...he was just looking for a way to get at me. We've always kind of been at each other. But when he said that about Mom...I couldn't let him get away with it."

Jim squeezed his shoulder, "I know Aaron. I normally wouldn't say this... but this one time...well, you did the right thing. Maybe not the smart thing. But don't let it happen again, okay? Don't let him get to you like that."

"Jim?" Aaron looked up at him. Jim noticed that Aaron hadn't called him Brass as he normally did. He had used his more familiar first name. "I..um...You and Mom...the other night...you are together now, aren't you?" The kid was looking very uncomfortable.

Jim let out a deep breath. "Yeah...we are. I wanted to talk to you earlier, but there hasn't been time. How do you feel about it? Us, I mean?"

"Um...it's kind of wierd...I mean, parents aren't supposed to ...well, you know...um, well when you're old the bed is just supposed to be for sleeping." Embarrassment was crawling all over his face. "But honestly, she's so happy...even with everything that happened. I know that sometimes she gets scared, especially when you aren't here. And she still has nightmares and all, but when you are around, she's so much better...relaxed. So I'm okay with you and her... And, I see where you meant it in the beginning when you said you were looking for something...I forgot how you said it...but you meant special. I know a lot of guys would have freaked and disappeared by now. You didn't...that tells me what I need to know."

Jenna walked back into the room, armed with first aid. "Need to know what?"

Aaron was just saying that he knows that fighting isn't a solution to anything, right kid?"

Aaron smiled at Jim. "Yeah, Mom. Jim set me straight on that."

Jenna looked from one face to the other. She suspected that there was much more said while she was out of the room, but she recognized a secret pact when she saw one and decided not to pry. Once the cut had been tended to, she slapped an ice pack on his eye. He winced and jumped and she smirked. "The price you pay for fighting."

After supper Jim sat with Jenna in the family room. "I think I should move back to my place.You're doing much better...and me staying here...sleeping in your bed with Aaron in the next room; I don't think that's a good idea."

She looked stunned. "I hadn't thought about you leaving. I suppose. I guess I just assumed...but, of course, you have your own house..."

He saw the tears that were forming in her eyes. One slid out and escaped down her cheek; others soon followed. It was as if someone had stabbed him with a knife. He had hurt her, the last thing he ever wanted to do. "Jenna...I'm sorry, I didn' t mean for you to be hurt. I just...well, I think it's best. I don't want people talking about you... I mean...you know...gossiping."

"I don't care if they do Jim. I just know that if you move back to your place, it'll mean less time with you. And I'm selfish; I want to spend every moment with you that I can. Unless...maybe you don't want to... Maybe you're just trying to find a nice way to ...let me down easy"

"No, Jenna. Don't think that for even a minute," he said as he hugged her. "I want...I just want to do what is right for us. And it hurts me to think that you might be the target of gossip."

"And it hurts me to be without you." She was holding onto him tightly. "I've gotten used to having you around...thinking about you when you aren't."

Jim held her tightly. She felt so good to him...her words echoing through his ears and body. What she was saying... it was what he had waited years to hear from someone special; someone who would love him and accept his love. Someone to spend the rest of his life with. Her. "Jenna...I kinda like being here, with you too. It's nice...feeling like someone cares."

"Oh, I more than care. Somehow you've burrowed deep into my heart...like you are a part of me now...don't know what I'd do without you around."

Baby, you're one of the strongest women I've ever met. You'd be fine; but it's nice to know that I'd be missed. I don't plan on gong anywhere though...not too far anyway."

"Promise?"

"That's easy. I plan on being around for a very long time."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to those who have reviewed. They mean so much...yes, they really do. But I'm a glutton and always want more:-)


	15. Working It Through

Jim left for his house about midnight. She had understood but he knew she was still disappointed by his decision. He was too, but he had to think of them first. Aaron needed to believe in the adults in his life. Jim had seen too many young people whose parents had told them one thing and then done another. Jim moving in and playing hide the salami every night was not the example that the kid needed. It worried Jim that Aaron knew about their sleeping together the other night. He didn't want to add to the pictures that already had to be playing in the teen's mind. It had been a long time but Jim remembered where the mind of a sixteen year old male usually focused and he didn't want the kid thinking about his mother in that way. And after everything Aaron had been through already, he didn't need the grief at school. It had been difficult for Jim to fight the impulse to find out more about this Romero kid and make his life miserable.

Jim knew how to go about it; he'd done it enought to Ellie's high school friends. Why she had always chosen to hang out with those losers, he never understood. But she had and Jim had made it his mission to make them pay for messing up his daughter. He had also lost her in the process. His meddling had been one of the reasons she always spouted when she let him know what a miserable father he had been. For a long time, Jim had believed her too.

His trip to Hollywood had opened his eyes though. Yeah, he'd made his share of mistakes; not being there enough was a big one. But all parents make mistakes. He had tried as hard as he knew how to be her father, overlooking the accident of her birth and the circumstances of his relationship with her mother. And he had been there for the important stuff, at least until things with Nancy had gotten so bad that he had to leave Jersey altogether or drown in the bottom of a bottle. But even from Vegas he had tried. And when she'd shown up in town, he still tried. Her involvement in the drug scene had scared him and the scum she was running with had scared him even more. Hell, he'd almost had a murder rap hung around his neck because of her...and he still begged her to stay and try to straighten things out. And then he went to Hollywood to help her out of a jam. No father should ever know the things he found out about her on that trip. She'd lit into him again about being a lousy father. And finally he'd lashed back. He'd told her that at least he'd tried as best he could...he wished she could say the same. Something changed between them. He'd left thinking maybe...just maybe, she'd come around. He'd even offered to help her with rehab. But nothing...barely a word from her after that.

And then, when he was lying in the hospital somewhere between life and death she'd magically appeared. Well, not really magically...Grissom had called her. They told him later that she had come to the hospital; had even hung around some. But also spent a lot of time checking him out...his pension, trying to get into his house...god knows what she'd have taken if Gil had allowed her access to his house. Just as Jim was coming back to life, she disappeared. He knew she was still alive. He'd called and left messages on her answering machine. And every now and then Annie would check up on her, just to let Jim know she was still around. Ellie would always be his daughter, but until she was ready to put some effort into the relationship, his hands were tied. He had resigned himself to that a year ago. He wasn't going to spend anymore time trying to help Ellie until she was ready to help herself. In the meantime, he needed to live again. And Jenna was fast becomming the center of his new life. Aaron was taking a place in his heart also. After all, he had loved one child that wan't really his, he could love another just as much; especially when the other one seemed interested in a realtionship.

But Aaron wasn't the only reason he'd moved back to his house. Things were moving so fast and she had just been through a major trauma. He wanted to be sure that their relationship grew in a healthy way. If she was becomming dependent on him to feel safe in the aftermath of the rape...well, that wasn't the reason he wanted her to need him in her life. He wanted to protect her, but he wanted their relationship to be based on mutual love and respect...not fear. So he thought she needed some time on her own. He'd still be around; maybe they'd even go on dates like normal couples. But she'd have to be self reliant again...independent. He'd noticed that whenever she left the house, she wanted him with her. And if he wasn't around or didn't call for hours, she got nervous...it frightened her. It would have been easy to give in to that, but Jim knew that eventually fear eats a person up from the inside. He didn't want that to happen to her. So, he found himslef in a cold, empty bed...tossing and turning all night thinking about the warmth of another bed not too far away.

He was switched to days for a week while the Captain of the day shift was on vacation. That had totally messed with his sleeeping; not that he had gotten much sleep anyway the last few days. All he could seem to think about when he went to bed was how much better things would be if she were there in his arms. He saw her every night. They would go out to dinner or go to a movie. He'd gone back to the animal shelter with her one afternoon and laughed when Brasso was so excited to see her that he peed on her. "Price you pay when you try to replace me with someone younger," he had teased. He gone on to tease her about her little 'stud puppy' and how it was better to stay with the 'old tried and true.' That had earned him an evening of absolute heaven in her arms.

One evening she even convinced him to go to the nursing home with her to meet her favorite patient, Mrs. Anderson. She was a delightful old lady in her eighties, almost ninety she had informed him. She had recognized immediately that there was something going on between Jenna and Jim. To his delight, she had flirted with him a little and finally had asked Jenna to go fetch her a cup of coffee so she could be alone with her new 'beau.' Once she'd left, Mrs. Anderson turned to Jim and smiled. "You're the type that doesn't fall easy but when you fall, you fall all the way. Honey, I can get away with calling you that you know, because I'm so old I get to do whatever I want to...but Honey, the clock is ticking. You're so in love with her that your whole body smiles. And she's...well, she's not usually this radiant...but seeing her with you; it's easy to see why she has such a glow. When are you going to marry the girl?"

Jim was befuddled...marry? Mrs. Anderson was way out ahead of him. "Whoa...wait...I...well, you know she's just been through an ordeal. So has her son. And we haven't really known each other that long. We need time to ..."

"To what? Second guess yourselves. You're not babes in the wood, you know. You're old enough to know your own minds ...and know the score too. She has been through a horrible ordeal and here she was sitting looking like a little bit of sunshine. How do you suppose that happened? And as far as how long you've known each other...you have been there for her at a time when most men crumble and what's more, she was willing to let you be there. Most women don't want a man within miles after an incident like that. She trusts you and you've proven that you are worthy of that. And you've known just how to respond to her. Can't say there's much more to know than that."

Jenna showed up with the coffee, which Jim noticed that the old lady took one sip from and set aside. She never touched it again. He thought about what she'd said as they drove back to Jenna's. And then he thought about it all night and all the next day. "How about we go out to dinner Saturday night?" he asked. "Some place fancy...you know, get all dressed up and do the town..."

"That sounds like fun. But are you sure? You don't have to work?"

"Monday I turn around to nights again. So it's probably the last Saturday night that will be available for awhile. So, yeah...I'm sure," he smiled.

"Okay then. It's a date."

Jim's day at work started off early and in full gear. The Coopers and the Lanscos were in his office, explaining that thier children were missing. The kids were a high school couple; he the star basketball player and she the cheerleader. They were going out after the game last night but neither had been seen or heard f rom since. Things had gotten a little ugly between the parents but he had managed to keep them under control. The kids hadn't been missing long enough to file a missing persons report but Jim didn't want to wait. He called in a favor. "Gil..." he spoke into the phone. He explained the situation and his concern.

"The last place they were seen was the parking lot at the school after the game."

"These two kids have only been missing for fourteen hours. They could have eloped to Mexico."

"I know it's a favor, but ..."

"All right. But you owe me one for getting me out of bed on a Saturday morning."

Jim smirked as he hung up the phone. If he was any kind of detective, it didn't take much to figure out what...and who...was the reason that Grissom prefered his bed. _So he finally got his head out of the microscope after all...way to go Sara._

They spent most of the day working the case. Gil assigned most of the team to the task of finding and processing the evidence. Even Sofia Curtis was in on the investigation. Later in the day he scheduled an interview with Sheila Latham and her mother. Sheila was a friend of the missing kids. Walking into the waiting room, he found Sue Latham at the vending machine.

"Hi, hi, I'm sorry I'm late, but, you know, the sun goes down on missing kids and it's news."

"I know this sounds awful, but all I keep thinking is: thank God it wasn't Sheila."

"Doesn't make you a bad person."

She put money in the machine but it doesn't seem to respond.

Brass stepped up to it, "Oh, this, this, this thing is so broken. There's a trick to it."

"Ah. I lost two dollars in there."

"This is Vegas, baby. That's nothing." He does his trick on the machine and the can clatters out. Brass picks it up and hands it to her.

"Thank you."

"Voila. Let's go to my office, okay?" They walked into the hallway and into the next waiting room where Sheila was.

"Look, I know you have questions for her, but, you know, Sheila almost lost her best friend yesterday and she's still a little out of it."

"No, I get it, and I appreciate you bringing her in. Hey, Sheila."

Sheila was sleeping on the sofa, an open book in her hand.

"See, she's exhausted. Oh, poor baby. Sheila, honey. It's time to wake up. Captain Brass is here."

"Sheila?"

She rolled off the sofa and onto the floor. Jim checked her quickly.

" We got a 421! Somebody run next door and get the squad medics."

"Sheila, honey!" cried her mother.

The girl was dead. Doc Robbins did an autopsy and dicovered that the COD was epidural hemorrhage caused by a blow to the top of the skull. More work on the CSIs part led them to another friend of Megan and Ryan, Charlie Kellerman. He told them part of the story...how he and Sheila had tied Ryan up and video taped him. Somwhow he'd gotten loose and chased them. It had gone from bad to worse. Sheila had been hit in the head by a camera in all the tussle. Megan had pushed Ryan into the equipment causing him to cut his neck. They had put him in his van and driven it to a remote spot to leave him. Now his body was missing.

The CSIs had found crabs, the kids seemed ot have shared them, along with a teacher, Diane Kentner. Jim did some work and located a small warehouse in her name. He and some uniforms met Grissom and company there. Once inside they found the bodies of Ryan and Diane Kentner. The whole thing seemed sick to Jim. By the time he'd finshed at the scene, he was in a foul mood. His mood wasn't helped by the fact that he was now very late for his date with Jenna. He had called her and she'd been okay with his tardiness, but he still was frustrated. He'd wanted this night to be perfect. Still, they had time. He ran home and showered before heading to pick her up for dinner.

-------------------------------------------------

This little piggy needs feeding...reviews please:-)


	16. The Big Date

Jim arrived at her house around 7:30. He stood in the living room, his jaw slightly open, transfixed when she walked into the room. She was wearing a slinky dark blue number that outlined her figure perfectly, like a glove. The neck was low cut in the front and took a major dive along her back. The dress, and her expression, screamed seduction. Regaining some of his composure he smiled, his eyes still devouring her. "Baby, you look...oh my god..." his mouth was suddenly salivating and he had to he swallow, " so beautiful."

She was obviously pleased with his reaction. "You like?" she asked as she spun around to give him the full effect. He walked over to her and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Oh Baby, you trying to kill me or what? he asked in a husky voice. "You could give a guy a heart attack in that little thing."

"What I was thinking of giving you happens a little lower than the heart," she answered with a sultry smile.

"Honey, anymore talk like that and I won't make it through dinner," he smirked.

"Depending on what you are hungry for, that could be okay..."

He sucked in air..._gotta remember to breathe..._ before answering. "You ah...trying to seduce me or something? Because I'd hate for you to waste that look on just me. I want to sit at the table and have every guy in the restaurant look at you and wish he was in my place."

"You look pretty good yourself, you know," she said as her eyes traveled his body appreciativly. She licked her lips flirtatiously. "There will be some women's eyes on our table too."

He snickered, "yeah...right." His eyes were dancing, he was enjoying their exchange. "So...you ready?"

"If you insist on going out...I suppose I am." She almost sounded disappointed.

He chuckled as they headed out of the house. The drive to the restaurant was torture for him. Keeping his eyes on the road was next to impossible. Trying to keep his mind on the driving, he willed his right hand to stay on the wheel and not wander over to her. It was a lost cause, however, as her left hand found his thigh. He shifted several times in his seat, trying to keep his cool. Once they had arrived, he handed his keys to the valet and walked to her. Already heads were turning. "See, I told you," he murmered into her ear as they walked inside, "all the guys are staring."

Jim had made a reservation. Other arrangements had been made also. A single red rose hd been laid across her place at the table and champagne was on ice. After they were seated, the waiter poured the bubbly and left them to study the menus. Once the meal had been decided upon and ordered, they were left to themselves, to sip champagne and drink in one another. Jim couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was absolutely stunning, he thought. They had been sort of wrapped up in their own little world for awhile but sitting here in the middle of all these people in a nice restaurant, he wondered how in the world a knockout like her could be interested in a schmuck like him. He felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. This train of thought was making him nervous.

She saw the change in his demeanor. Unsure of the cause, she didn't know how to react. Finally she opted for safe ground. "Bad day? I saw you on the news, talking to reporters about those teenagers."

"Ah..yeah...two died and one will never walk again. The fourth one is going to jail...a lose-lose situation all the way around. What a waste."

"Yeah...I'm sorry, Jim."

He looked surprised and then his eyes narrowed. "Sorry? For what?"

"That you have days like that. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Survive it...all the ugliness; knowing the worst that happens."

He shrugged. "You just do... after awhile you develop a thick skin, I guess. But I really don't want to be about all that tonight." He looked across into her eyes. He felt her warmth, concern in her look. Suddenly there were too many people in the room. He didn't want all those guys looking at her. He wanted her to himself, wanted to hold her, wanted her to hold him. He wanted to come home to her every night, come home to that look of caring.

The meal was delicious, as expected. They chatted, small talk mostly. As they finished, the waiter returned to see about desert. Neither was interested. They requested coffee instead. A few minutes later they sat over steaming cups of the brown liquid. Conversation had waned; conversation through words, at least. Their eyes were doing most of the talking; quietly carrying on a seduction. Jim's mind was racing and his nervousness was growing. His courage had been waxing and waning all night. Finally, in a courageous moment, he reached across the table for her hand. They sat, holding hands across the table for the longest moment of his life. "Honey," he said, " The rose is for love; I love you, more than I ever thought I could ever love anyone. And I ordered the champagne because I hoped...hope, that tonight will be a celebration."

"Celebration, Jim? Of what?"

He squirmed in his chair and then cleared his throat. "Jenna, like I said...I love you. And ah... well, I was wondering...um, ...damn, I'm not doing this very well." He paused, regrouped and tried again. "Honey, will you marry me?" he blurted out before he could screw it up again. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and put it on the table in front of her. His neck felt like it was on fire and so did his seat. He'd faced down killers and never been as scared as he was at this minute, he thought.

Gingerly she opened the box. Her mouth formed an 'O' as the content was revealed. "Jim, it's...beautiful." Tears were in her eyes. He began to relax a little; he could see love in her expression. Love and acceptance. "Put it on my finger..." she requested. He took the box and lifted the ring out. His hand was shaking and he was afraid he'd drop it. "So...you're saying yes?" He slipped it onto her finger.

"Yes. Oh yes. You'll never get rid of me now."

"Isn't that lucky," he smirked. "I don't want to."

"Jim...can we get out of here? Finish the celebration someplace else?"

"Thought you'd never ask..." He signaled for the check, paid it and walked her out. "So, I thought maybe a little dancing or something?"

"Dancing?"

Tilting his head, he smiled. "Good excuse to hold you close to me."

"You don't need an excuse, Jim. And I had something a little closer in mind."

They were out front, waiting for his car. The valet pulled up and Jim handed him a tip. Once they were in the car, he hesitated before driving away. "Your place...or mine?" Jim had never felt so high. She had said yes.

"I've never seen your place. Let's go there."

Once inside his house, he embraced her and held her closely. "Honey, you've made me so happy. This is the happiest night of my life."

Her hands were caressing his back through his jacket. "Mmmmm, you feel so good to me...the happiness is only beginning Jim. We're going to have many happy nights, ones where you stay in my bed all night."

He released her and walked to this stereo. She was admiring her ring as he selected some discs and pushed play. The he walked back to her and took her in his arms. "Dance with me?"

She rested her head on his chest and leaned into him, relishing the feel of him. The music was romantic, meant for lovers. Neither consdiered themself a good dancer, but their bodies quickly found the rhythm of each other and they moved in unison. She could hear his heartbeat, loving the steady cadence. Having her in his arms was glorious. His high from earlier was still with him only intensified. His hand was resting on the small of her back. Slowly he began a circling motion that started small and worked its way out. Making his way up her spine, he felt her excitement growing. The song changed and they continued dancing. He nuzzled into her hair and then his lips began to make their way along her face, seeking hers.

When their lips met, he was tender and loving. He caressed her upper lip and then slowly covered her mouth with his. As she responded, his tenderness grew into eagerness. His tongue sought passage into her mouth. Her lips parted and he invaded. Their tongues met and the fire that had been burning within him all night lept into a blaze. The kiss deepened as she responded to his heat. His lips left hers and found their way to her neck. She was running her hands through his soft, short hair, her thumbs teasing behind his ears. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jim realized that they were still moving with the music.

The foreplay continued in the middle of his living room as they danced. Somehow clothes had been removed and they were still locked together in dance. He savored the feel of her warm, naked body next to his. He'd never danced nude before and he found it quite erotic. Hands explored freely as their continued motion created more heat. Body parts brushed, adding fuel to the fire. Their lips and tongues traveled all over their bodies but always seemed to find their way back to each other's lips. Her bare breasts rubbed against his chest, teasing them both with the sensations.

Soons moans and gasps were added to the sound of the music. And the play continued. As arroused as he was and he suspected that she was, he didn't want this to end. He wanted to dance with her like this forever. Finally his need for release began to overpower his desire to continue the sweet torture of their dance. He could tell that she was more than ready. He danced her back to his bedroom, where he gently laid her on top of the bed. His eyes shone with admiration and lust. His hands slowly traced her body, needing to touch every part of her. His heart was pounding in his chest until he thought it might explode. She was so breathtaking; intoxicating, he thought. "Oh...baby..." he wimpered as his tongue traced her breast.

She moaned with pleasure as she sought to give him some. She leaned up to take in his body beside her. Her hands explored, much as he had done a few minutes before. Her provoctive trail over his body elicited moans from deep within him. His eyes closed as he allowed himself to be carried off on her erotic cloud. Then he felt her warmth on his cock as she took him her mouth. Unexpected, the action almost sent him over the edge. He began to throb and she stopped momentarily. Once he had stopped, she began again with her teasing and titilating. He gasped when she flicked his head. "Oh baby, no more of that... I can' t hold it... "

"Mmmmmm, maybe it's time then." She slid over and straddled him. Lowering herself onto him, she began to slide down his shaft and he let out a loud gasp. Once she had settled on him, he flipped her over and he was on top. "Augh," she cried out..."Jim...Ohh." Her legs somehow wrapped themsleves around him, pulling her up and clsoer to him; putting more pressure on his rod. Their lovemaking continued, touching, feeling, connected until finally he couldn't hold off anymore, he had to stroke. She responded immediatly. He felt the gush of warmth and wetness as she exploded over him. He fought to hold on a little longer; this was heaven and he didn't want to leave just yet. Her spasms ceased and she held him close. "Oh Jim...oh that was good."

"Ummmmmm, yeah...there's more where that came from though." He heard her chcuckle and sigh. Her hands reached for and caressed his ass, encouraging him to resume his strokes. Suddenly his strokes turned into pumps, plunging deeper and harder; her core responding by lifting towards him with each motion. Her hands were grabbing and squeezing him. She was climbing again. This time they errupted together, pumping, stroking, throbbing and exploding until they collapsed into the bed, neither having energy left to move. They stayed for awhile, basking in the completness of thier lovemaking and in their love.

Finally Jim noticed the clock. "Oh, Honey...it's very late. Aaron is probably wondering where you are. I should take you home."

"What? After that you want to take me home? Make me sleep in a cold bed, all alone?"

"Yeah...well, I don't want to but...I should."

"You're the devil, Jim Brass." She whacked him on his arm. " You are doing this just to keep me panting after you."

Laughing, he kissed her. "Yes, I am the devil. But I'm the one doing the panting; remember, I look like a puppy to you." He stuck out his tongue and panted to make his point.

They got dressed and he drove her home. Once in her driveway, he kissed her. She lingered and they kissed more. He walked her to the door and he kissed her again. Unlocking the door, she turned back to say good night but kissed him instead. "Sure you won't come in...and stay awhile?" He groaned..."Yeah...I'm sure...I think." He kissed her one more time and then quickly turned and headed back to his car. She walked into her house and closed the door as he backed out. As Jim drove home, he realized that he was in for a very long, lonely night. "Better set the date soon," he muttered to himself. "This is gonna kill me."


	17. Confessions

Another week went by. Brass spent every minute with Jenna that he could but the criminals seemed especially active and he worked doubles several days. Then one night they got a call for a multiple homicide. It was a messy scene. As the case progressed, he worried about Sara. She had found one of the vics still alive but the girl had died shortly after. Sara had been with her and seen the life drain from her eyes. Jim kniew from his own experience, dead bodies were tough. Watching them die was even tougher. She did what Sara always did though and threw herself into the case, determined to solve it.

They collected several pieces of good evidence at the scene and then began the analysis. Jim had his own work to do, following up on leads; people the girls knew, places they frequented, all the usual. And then as the evidence began to reveal more information, he had more things to follow up on.

Finally they had the killer. He had been stabbed in a bar fight. Brass went to the hospital to do a follow up interview.

"I watched the life go out of their eyes. Um, life drains. That's ... that's how you can tell they're dead. They have, uh, empty eyes."

Brass was disgusted with the guy. "That's not what I asked you. What I asked you was, why did you kill them?"

"I saw this girl I liked at the bar. I followed her home. I knew she wanted to party. I chose her. Girls act ... sometimes like they don't want what they want ... because they want you to take it. They like that. But this girl ... she was flirting with me. And I ... I just gave her the party of her life."

"You know, there's something I don't understand, Marlon. Why are you smiling? You feel good about this?"

"I don't feel anything. Nothing."

Jim left with the feeling that Marlon was as dead on the inside as those girls. It had been the kind of case that really gets to everyone. Such a waste...so sensleless. But really, they all were...this one just had no reason to it at all. Jim was pretty low by the time he got to Jenna's.

They were sitting on her couch, watching the news. The story came on about the murders and Jim flinched. Jenna sensed his mood and quickly turned the tv off. "You're very quiet tonight...really bad case, huh?"

"Yeah...it was. Those girls were so young...and it was so brutal...senseless. I think it got to all of us...some more than others." He was thinking about Sara. Grissom had her covered though. He knew she was in good hands.

"Can I do anything to help? I mean... I don't know...lighten the load?"

Jim smiled at her and took her hand in his. "You already do, just being here with me...and soon you'll be here for me all the time. This waiting is killing me, Jenna. Can we set a date soon?"

"I think the sooner the better." She was smiling at him. "I've had the big wedding and I assume you did too. Not that guys really care about the wedding itself anyway. But I've been thinking...how about just a simple ceremony? Maybe at the courthouse or one of the chapels? And then maybe a big party sometime later to celebrate with friends and family?"

"I like that," he said. "But...family...besides Aaron, who would you have coming?"

"Oh, I have a brother in New York. Other than that, not really any family. But I'm sure you'll want to invite your daughter."

Here it was; the time he had been dreading. The time when he had to explain about Ellie. "Well...probably not."

She looked dumbsrtuck. "No?"

"Well, you see...it's like this; Ellie and I , we don't ..." he sighed. "She hates me."

"Oh Jim," she started, "you can't be serious? It can't be as bad as that?"

"Yeah...it is. She seems to blame me for everything bad that has ever happened to her. And she's angry that I wasn't around more for her.And when her mother and I broke up...it was pretty ugly so she hates me for that. She hated my job...says me being a cop was the cause of all the problems. I dunno, maybe she's right about that. Nancy certainly didn't like the life of being a wife of a cop." He stopped and looked at Jenna. "That worries me about us, Baby. I...I'm not sure how you are going to handle it all. I mean, you seem fine with things so far, but after awhile...well, it's hard on the wives."

"Yeah...I'm seeing where there will be rough times, Jim. But however rough it gets, it would be harder on me to be without you. I'm sure there will be days when I get frustrated or frightened, angry even. But there will never be a day that I don't love you and don't need you near me. If ever the day comes that you don't walk through that door, I'll be crushed. and a big part of me will die inside. But I'd rather have our time together and suffer that pain, then never know a life together. I'm hoping for a very long life with you, of course...but I'll take whatever I can get."

Her words saddened Jim. He didn't want to think about her being hurt, especially by him. "Maybe..." he sighed, "maybe I should take an early retirement."

She didn't think she could ever love him more than she already did but at that moment, she knew she could. His thinking about retirement told her everything she needed to know...he loved her more than anything else in his life. "And then what would you do? Be a greeter at Walmart? No, Honey...despite what you've been through this week, you like your job. It is a part of who you are. You'd be lost without it. I don't want you to retire early. I want you to be who you are...my Jim. It's not like we have that many years until your retirement anyway. We'll get there. I love you for offering, but no..."

"Okay...but if gets to be too much...if it comes down to a choice for me between the job and you, It's you, Honey...always you."

"Good. That's settled. But what about your daughter, Ellie?"

"Well, she came out to Vegas for awhile but she was running with a bad crowd...got into some trouble., drugs too. When she left, I thought she was going back to her mother...back to Jersey. But she went to LA instead. I was out there a couple of years ago...she was in trouble again..." The pain on Jim's face was growing as he talked.

Concerned, Jenna asked "More drugs?"

By now tears were in Jim's eyes. "Yeah...that and..." a tear rolled down his cheek.

Reaching over ot him, Jenna wiped the tear and then stroked his cheek. "It's okay Jim."

"No...no, it's not." Enbarrassment was creeping into his countenance. "She's a prostitute, Jenna...a cheap hooker. And she'll give herself away to any creep that will supply her with drugs."

Jenna's eyes widened at his confession. How could he have a daughter like that? It just didn't go together in her mind. But it must be true; his pain was very real. Her hand was still on his cheek; she put her other hand on him too. "Oh...Jim, I'm so sorry. I know this breaks your heart..."

He continued to tell her the story of his relationship with Ellie, ending it with her visit to Vegas while he was fighting for his life. "Thing is...I don't know if she came because she was worried about me or because she was worried about my pension. As soon as I came to, she disappeared."

Jenna really didn't know how to respond. She couldn't imagine things being that bad between her and Aaron. And the picture that Jim seemed to think that Ellie had of him just didn't fit him at all. Either he had been a very different man before or the girl was just looking to lay blame anywhere but in her own lap. Jenna was betting on the latter. "Honey...you can't blame yourself for her rotten choices."

"Look, I wasn't the greatest father...I mean, I was gone a lot. And I was involved in a really nasty investigation that, well...it ate at me. So I wasn't a very nice person for awhile. And during all of that...well, before actually, Nancy was fishing in other ponds, if you know what I mean."

"Your wife was cheating on you?"

"Yeah...screwing every guy that would look at her, it seems." He was feeling totally depressed now. He didn't like to dredge up his history, it only made him sad. "Guess that gets me to the rest of what I should tell you about Ellie. See...she's not really my kid...biologically, I mean." His expression was defiant...daring her to deny that he was Ellie's father, at least in spirit.

"Wait a minute...you raised her as yours even though she wasn't, and loved her as a father should. You've risked your job and your life for this girl...and she hates you?" Jenna was furious with Ellie.

"Honey, calm down...she doesn't know...at least I don't think she does. Her mother may have told her in a fit of spite but we agreed to never tell her when she was born. I've stuck to the bargain."

"I don't care if she knows or not. She's not being fair to you and if her mother is feeding the flames, then she isn't either. My god Jim, you deserve so much better than that..."

Her anger in some strange way lifted Jim's spirits. "Honey...I'm getting better than that. I'm getting you. You and Aaron. A package deal."

She was cooling down but she was still agitated. "Well, whatever rough spots we have, I can promise you this...the only man that will be sleeping in my bed is you. And I've seen how good you are for Aaron and I know he's glad you are around. He may not always show it, but he is."

Jim sat looking at her, in total awe at his good fortune. Mistaking her offer of coffee as flirting had been the best mistake of his life. For the first time in a very long time, he saw a future filled with happiness...with some one special who loved him as much as he loved her. And to think...it all started over a cup of coffee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm thinking of letting the story end here. It seems to be a good stopping point. What do you think?


	18. Whooping Ass

Well, my arm is easily twisted. It was suggested that I should continue at least long enough to get them married and have the big celebration. As I considered that, an idea popped into my head, so here goes...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided on the last weekend of the month for their wedding.. Jim assured her that he would handle the scheduling so that he wouldn't get trapped in a double and let work ruin the plan. Their honeymoon would be a night at one of the nicer casinos for now. Jim was left in charge of that planning. Jenna would decide on the location of the ceremony and take care of all those arrangements. They had agreed on a real honeymoon later, after Jim had time to put in for vacation and do some planning. All that was left was to plan was the wedding celebration with friends and that would have to wait too. Jim wasn't willing to give up any time from the wedding weekend to share Jenna with anyone. He plainly told her that was their time together and everyone else would just have to wait to join the celebration. "You're all mine that weekend and I'm not sharing." he concluded. She didn't argue with him. Her feelings were similair.

The wait was driving Jim crazy. He wasn't sure how their schedule would work once they were married, but he knew that when he woke up everyday, he wanted her there. He was tired of sleeping alone, waking up alone, and living alone. As much as he was looking forward to her companionship, he was also looking forward to the promise of taking and giving pleasure with her body. He knew that he had an open invitation to her bed but for the sake of his relationship with Aaron, he was careful not to accept it if there was any chance the boy might be around. Jim was determined that as he started his new life with his new family, he would get it right...no more screw ups. Jenna was amused by his 'prudishness' as she called it, but after hearing his story with his first wife and Ellie, she understood and accepted it.

The week before the big day, he was very careful to not take any assignments that might turn into long ones. Nothing was going to ruin his weekend, Vegas be damned. The last day at work he chained himself to administrative tasks, except for a break where he helped Cahterine interview a suspect...a real clown.

Catherine was calling Wendy and to have her run the unknown seman on a tazer used in a murder against the semen that she found on the clown wig from a Peeping Tom case last month.

The clown in the interview room jumped up and ran to the door. Catherine hung up just as the clown reached the door and found it locked.

BAMM! HONK!

Brass caught up with the suspect at the door and smashed his face against the glass, causing the yellow-haired, dress-wearing clown's red nose to honk – right in front of Catherine.

" Who's the big clown now, huh?" asked Brass.

Once the interview was concluded and Catherine had what she needed, Jim finshed the paperwork on his desk and left before his phone coud ring. He drove straight to Jenna's. Excitement was building in him. This time tomorrow he would be a married man again, married to a fantastic woman. He hadn't told anyone, not even Catherine, who had known about Jenna from the beginning. Aaron of course knew, but he was the only one.

He found her still in bed but awake. "Aaron just left for school," she said. "How about one last romp as a degenerate?"

"I don't know," he chuckled. "Isn't that bad luck or something?"

"I think that is 'seeing' the bride on the day of the wedding...and you've already broken that rule." Her eyes were teasing.

"Well, if I'm going to break the rules I should do a good job of it, huh?" he chuckled as he quickly stripped and crawled in beside her. A very satisfied moan escaped him as he took her in his arms.

"What? Already?...I haven't done anything to make you moan yet." she teased.

"Oh...it's just that you feel so much better than that clown I had my arms around a few hours ago."

"Thought you were only going to do paperwork last night..."

"I did, except that Catherine needed me to sit in on an interrogation of a clown."

"Oh come on Jim, he couldn't have been that ridiculous?"

He realized where her confusion lay and decided to string it along. "Well, sure he was...a real bozo, if you ask me."

"Well, I realize some of the criminals aren't too smart but, really Jim? He was that stupid?"

"Actually, he was...and also, he was clown. The big nose and funny hair and everything." He laughed.

"Honestly?" she was laughing too. "Guess you can't trust anybody these days."

"Well, not clowns...not in this town anyway."

They were still amused by his clown encounter as he kissed her. Amusement quickly turned to other emotions as they began caressing and exploring. Jim was becomming familiar with her body, yet was still filled with awe and excitement whenever he touched her. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered and he still couldn't quite believe that she really wanted him.

It wasn't that he thought of himself as unattractive, exactly. Women had always been attracted to him as a sort of cute, teddy bear kind of guy who seemed safe. Problem with that was, once the cuteness wore off, they didn't seem to find much else of interest. He knew he wasn't what women considered handsome...wrong body type, big nose, not enough hair on the head...too much on the chest, the list was endless. But even for the ones that got past the teddy bear feeling, once they looked inside the package...well, they didn't like what they saw, apparently. Whatever confidence he'd ever had in the woman department had been so twisted and wrung out by his marraige that he had been left with the self image of an ogre. But hey, even Shrek got a girl in the end, right? Only she had to turn into an ogre too. Jenna was certainly no ogre. So what was a goddess like her doing with an ogre like him? He wasn't about to ask the question outloud, though. She might come to her senses and give him the boot. He didin't think he could survive that.

"Jim? Are you okay?" she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Why?"

"You just seem...someplace else. I ...it seemed like you ...weren't interested." Concern for him and fear occupied her eyes equally. Jim wanted to kick himself.

"No, Baby... don't think that. I was just thinking...how lucky I am; how much I love you and need you and..." his smile was tender,"and how you seem to love me back."

"Seem to? Seem to love you back? Jim Brass, sometimes you infuriate me, you know that? I _seem _to love you. I guess that means that I _seem_ to want to marry you too..._seem_ to want to spend the rest of my life with you... Maybe it only _seems_ to be happening tonight...maybe it is just a dream, made up in that warped brain of yours..."

Jim opened his mouth to speak but she didn't give him the chance.

"Get this straight, Bubba. I don't _seem_ to anything...I love you, with everything I am, I love you. I want to marry you...spend every possible minute I can with you. YOU and only you, Jim Brass. That ex of yours sure did a number on you and that little piece of work that you call your daughter completed the job. You are a bright, funny, attractive man that is tender, caring and as steady as a rock. And you have the most...beautifully expressive blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. And... you aren't afraid to show what you feel, stand up for those you love, or look stupid in the process. AND...I don't want to ever hear again anything in your voice that says you don't think you are worthy of me. If anything it is the opposite. I'm not worthy of you...the heroic, tender man that you are. I love you, Jim...there's no 'seem to' about it."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he absorbed her words and her anger that he would doubt himself.

"Now what?" she asked more tenderly.

"Nothing," he swallowed. "That's just the best ass whopping I've ever had..."

She laughed. "Besides," she continued, "you can take a woman for one hell of a ride."

He was chuckling as he planted a very seductive kiss on her lips. "Still though," he said, "I'm the luckiest man alive."

Her responding chuckle was seductive. "Just wait til I show you just how lucky you really are..."

And to his delight, she did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feed the poor...review starved writer, that is. I love that you are reading. Would also love to hear that you are enjoying. (or not


	19. The Wedding Night: I

The ceremony took place a little chapel just outside the city. It had once been a real church, servicing the much smaller community of Las Vegas before it became Vegas. Now it was strictly used as a wedding chapel, servicing the needs of those who didn't want the Vegas style neon wedding. Consequently it almost seemed normal. Aaron was there, giving his mother away but that was the extent of the wedding party. The witnesses were the minister's wife and daughter, who had just turned eighteen. It wasn't that the happy couple wanted to sneak around and hide; it was simply that they wanted this to be their time together. The fuss and celebration could come later. After the ceremony, they did give into a small celebration dinner with Aaron at a nearby steak house...hardly the usual wedding dinner.

Aaron joked about the dinner, "this will be one to tell the grandkids... "

Jenna chuckled and looked across at Jim. "Yeah, I can tell them what a big spender Grandpa was...bought me a steak dinner to celebrate."

Jim tilted his head slightly..."Grandpa?"

"Well, I hope Aaron will marry and have children someday."

"But..."

"Yeah, " added Aaron, "and you two can babysit," he grinned.

"Yeah...but..." Jim was trying to phrase his surprise. He hadn't thought of himself as ever being a grandfather. It didn't seem like Ellie would ever have kids...not if she continued down the road she was on. And Aaron...well, Jim was beginning to look upon him as a son, but he didn't think it went both ways. As he sat, trying to find the words, Aaron answered his thoughts.

"I know you already have a daughter, Jim...and I know I'm almost grown myself, but if it's okay, I mean...well," he paused and looked directly into Jim's confused eyes, "I...um, I think I still need a father and I was hoping...maybe...could you ..."

Aaron's meaning was registering with Jim, even if the kid wasn't very clear. "I'd like that, Aaron...I'd like for you to think of me as a father; your second Dad. But I don't want you to forget your father...that he loved you."

"No...I couldn't forget. But...the way you were there for Mom and for me ... I realized that I still need someone like that, I mean, Mom's great and all, but she's a girl. You know what I mean, don't you?" His expression asked for understanding and acceptance.

Jim just sat, staring at the boy. So many emotions ran through him at once that he couldn't sort them out. The kid wanted him as a father. He now had a son...not by blood, but in his heart; just as he had a daughter. Love, joy, bewilderment, awe, fear, and so many other things threatened to overwhelm him as tears welled into his eyes. "Yeah," he replied in a slightly croaky voice. "yeah, and well...It's like this, I may be coming late to the table, but I'm all in...you understand? If I'm your Dad now, then I'm all Dad...good and bad. You get all the love I have to give but that means I'm taking this seriously, which means I won't always be your pal. You understand what I'm saying here, kid?"

Nodding in the affirmative, Aaron replied, "Yeah, it means you're going to teach me how to be a man...a real man, like you."

"I don't know about that, Aaron. Don't try to be like me. You need to find out who you are and be your own man."

The two shared eye contact as an agreement was silently reached. Jenna Brass had just delivered to her husband a healthy, bouncing, sixteen year old son. And Jim Brass was not taking the responsibility lightly. She sat, watching the two with tears trickling down her face. She had hoped for this kind of relationship between her two guys and now it was coming true. Their little family was coming together.

Once the dinner was finished, Jim paid the bill and they walked outside. Aaron had come in his car and was going to stay the weekend with a friend. "You guys have fun, " he said as he hugged his mother.

She smiled and Jim blushed. Aaron turned to Jim and in an awkward moment the two struggled with a big question, handshake or hug? Jim settled it by wrapping the kid in a bear hug. "Better get used to hugs from your Dad, kid. I'll try to remember not to do it in front of your friends, but when it's just us...well, I intend to collect a good many."

Aaron laughed. He seemed to like the idea. "Okay, well, I'm heading over to Mike's. Should I call you to let you know I got there?"

Jenna answered. "Yes, but just leave a message on the voicemail." Again Jim was blushing. Aaron turned a little pink too but was smiling. "Okay then..." and he turned to walk to his car. As they watched him drive away, Jenna turned to her new husband. "So Dad, a night without the kid around...what do you think we should do with it?"

Jim laughed. "Oh...I can think of plenty."

She smirked at him as they began walking to his car."Yeah, I'll just bet you can. Let's go try out a few of your ideas..."

Jim faked a hurt look, "Just a few?" He opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Well, we'll see how it goes," she said as she got into the car.

Jim was nervous, which kind of confused him. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before...but this was their wedding night. It was a whole new ballgame. Their previous encounters had been about the here and now, tonight was about that and more; tonight was the beginning of their future. He wanted so much for her, to be her everything...but he knew that no matter how much he tried, he'd fall short of the mark. She deserved so much better but to his continuing amazement, she wanted him. He also knew that if she suspected his train of thought, she'd rip him a new one. She didn't have much tolerance for his self deprication but he had lived with it so long, it was habit. She believed in him beyond his ability to believe in himself. And she believed in them, together. Their first night as a married couple would set the tone and he had to get it right. On the other hand, sex between them had been good...very good and he doubted that they would suddenly forget how to make it happen.

The room was fantastic, luxurious and tasteful...kind of like her. And his requests had been met by the management. In several strategic places around the room small arrangements had been placed, vases with red roses; not so many that the placed smelled like a funeral parlor but enough to make his point. He had thought about the traditional champagne but since neither really liked it, he had a different wine choice on ice; one he knew they both would enjoy. A tray of snacks had been left on the table, just in case they wanted a little food with their wine. In the center of the tray was a chocolate heart. Jenna looked around the room, surprised and obviously happy with the effect. "Jim...you arranged all of this?"

He stood watching her reaction, a smile lighting his face. Sheepishly he replied, "yeah, I did...I thought, well...I wanted to make it special."

She was glowing as her eyes surveyed the room again, moving all the way around until they came back to him. As she gazed into his his eyes, he felt the connection between them, now a permanent one through their marraige.He could see her happiness and his heart swelled with the knowledge that he was the cause. He hugged her and then gently kissed her. Taking his time, he held her close and caressed her back. His attentions weren't meant to be sexual, simply an expression of his happiness and his love. "I love you Jenna, " he whispered in her ear.

She murmered "I love you" back to him as her head rested against his chest. There was a closeness between them in that moment that he had never felt with another. With her, he understood the meaning of two becomming one; they were one, each a part of the other. The state of Nevada said so; more importantly, his heart told him so.

Oddly, his mind flashed back to his first wedding night, so many years ago. He and Nancy couldn't wait to get between the sheets. Almost before the ink was dry on the license, the union had been consumated. He felt no such rush with Jenna. Maybe it was because he was older, perhaps it was becasue this time he had gotten it right; but for whatever reason, he was in no hurry. Oh, they would get between the sheets, his little ego was already priming itself. But he wanted this night to be about love, not sex...and love takes time and effort, he thought.

She seemed to be in a similar frame of mind. She left his embrace to sample the snacks and he opened the wine, pouring them each a glass. Picking up a chocolate covered strawberry, she seductivly put it to her mouth. Wrapping her lips around the end of it, she slowly bit into it. Jim smiled at the expression on her face; it was the same one she wore when she climaxed. Licking the chocolate from her lips, her eyes teased him with the obvious implications of her actions. He didn't mind...he had all night to play her game.

Handing her one of the wine glasses, he sipped from his. Her eyes never left his face. She held out her strawberry for him to sample, which he did. It was very good, very succulent. It was his turn to lick his lips. He was enjoying this game of temptation that they were playing. Her fingers reached for his lips, wiping off a drop of juice that had escaped when he bit into the fruit. Pulling the finger to her mouth, she suggestivley licked the juice from it. He knew what she was doing but he was helpless to resist. He felt his ears redden as the heat in his body rose. He wanted out of his jacket and tie. The jacket was easily discared but as he began to loosen the tie, her hands interrupted. "Let me," she said. Her hands at his collar was exciting. More exciting was the occassional brush of her fingers against his skin. Once the knot was undone, she slid the tie off, her hands trailing down his chest as the tie fell. Next, she began working on his collar button. Her eyes were fixed on her task; his eyes were fixed on her face. Once she had his button undone, her hands slid down to the next one. Her expression became lecherous as that button was undone and his collar opened to reveal the top of his undershirt and the unruly tuft of chest hair that always seemed to peek over the top.

Her eyes met his and she smiled indecently. "Why don't you get comfortable? I'll be back in a few minutes." Grabbing her overnight bag as she walked, she disappeared into the bathroom. Jim was left standing in the middle of the room, shaking with anticipation. Closing his eyes, he willed his heart to stop pounding so wildly in his chest. Taking a deep breath, he tried to get enough air. He realized he must have been holding his breath when she was unbuttoning him. They had barely touched but he felt that had she not given him a break, he would have needed a change of clothes. Between his excitement about being married, his intense feelings of love for her, and the sexual tension between them, he was feeling off balance...wonderfully so.

---------------------------------------------------------


	20. Wedding Night: II

"Get comfortable," she had said. He hadn't thought about anything to wear. What should he do. Somehow, stripping to his drawers wasn't what he thought she had in mind. His brow furrowed as he hastily tried to think of what to do. The bathroom door cracked open, just a little bit. "Oh by the way," her voice cooed from inside, " in case you brought your flannels and a tee shirt, I packed something extra for you in your bag. You might want to check it out." The door closed quietly.

Opening the bag, he saw it on top. He supposeed that it was an 'it.' It wasn't a 'they', like in boxers or briefs. There wasn't enough to it to be a 'they.' There was more to it than a thong, but not much. Unlike a jock strap, it had enough fabric to cover part of his ass...not much, but some. It was blue with shimmery threads in it and he finally decided it most resembled a string bikinni. He thought only women wore those things. Somehow, it didn't seem very manly to him. On the other hand, she wanted him in it and she was hot for him and that _was_ manly. So, maybe it would be worth the wearing. Unfastening his pants and slipping out of them and his boxers, he checked to make sure he had 'it' lined up right. It wouldn't do to have the front in the back and vice versa. He worked his way into 'it,' feeling very self conscious. As he dared to peek down he had to admit that 'it' seemd to be sexier looking than even his best pair of BVDs. _Yeah, okay...maybe this is worth the initial embarrassment._ Quickly, he slipped back into his pants, tossing his shorts into his bag.

He sat in a chair as he waited for her to emerge from the bathroom. As his anticipation grew, so did the scant blue fabric of 'it.' He could feel it straining against his growing erection. He had to admit that the feel of the fabric against his cock offered sensations that his boxers didn't. "If you don't get out here soon," he called through the door, "this little thing is going to pop."

He heard her giggle from within. The door opened and she stepped out. His gasp was audible_. God, she's beautiful_. His eyes drank her in beginning at her face and working their way down, lingering over her breasts and then continuing south. She was wearing a gown, he supposed that was the word for it, that taunted him. The fabric was thin, falling across her breasts in a tantalizing way...outlinig her curves. It didn't give away all of her secrets, but gave him glimpses of what was beneath. As the cloth fell over her breasts, her hardened nipples were evident, enticing him. Suddenly the fabric of 'it' was painful for him. His erection had ballooned and the confinement hurt. "You're still wearing clothes..." she said.

"Ah...yeah...thought you might enjoy unwrapping the package," he teased.

Her face told him that she appreciated his thoughtfulness. Easing closer to him, her eyes locked onto his shirt...his buttons. Her intent was unmistakable. The thing that mystified Jim was how new this felt to him. He was no stranger to sex and it wasn't like this was their first time. But somehow it seemed like it was. He couldn't think of why it would seem different, but then he was having trouble thinking at all. Her fingers were at his buttons. He gasped as his body demanded air. He had forgotten to breath again. His hands came up on her sides, under her arms. She felt good beneath his fingers, the material of her gown soft and silky. He wanted to feel more than her gown but he forced himself to be patient. She had taken the time to prepare the mood by preparing herself for him. He didn't want to act like an oaf.

As she finished his last button, it was slipped off his shoulders and fell to the floor. Her hands ran over his chest and then down toward his waist. Tugging at his undershirt, the tail came loose and she worked it over his head, revealing his chest. Hunger shown in her eyes as she took in his fur, her hands gently feeling, exploring, and teasing. Taking his cue from her, his hands became active, working around to her breasts, caressing, squeezing, and kneading. His head was swimming by now, swirling in a cloud of love and lust. Her body was a drug for him; one to which he was rapidly becomming adicted. Her smell, the way she felt, sounded, and tasted ...it all combined into a concoction that was heady, indeed.

Her lips were teasing his chest now. He moaned as he leaned into her, needing the continued contact. He couldn't stand it anymore, his lips had to have hers. Leaning his head down, he searched, under her ear, along her jaw, into her neck, until he found his target. The kiss was a consummation in itself. His heart and his soul were opened to her, given to her through kissing, everythng that he felt...his love for her, his need, his dreams and his desires; it was all there for her to do with as she pleased.

Finally she broke the seal, gasping for breath. With the pyhsical connection broken, he felt a little empty. He nuzzled around her mouth and into her neck, waiting for her to catch her breath. His spiritual love of her was being pushed aside as his more earthy side took control. Her skin felt so smooth, tasted so sweet. The heat that rose from her body only added to his. His hands began to think on their own, exploring with more and more abandon; searching for her hot spots. Rather than her catching her breath, his activities seemd to make her breathe harder. She began to squirm under his touch, moaning with pleasure and desire. His fingers worked her straps and the gown slid silently to the floor. His eyes feasted on her body, devouring her features and becoming increasingly hungry.

Reverently he began to caress the exposed skin as he watched his hands move, in awe of her. Her hands found his belt, unhooking his belt and then his button on his pants. The only sounds in the room were the unzipping of his pants and their combined heavy breaths. The slacks slid to the floor, unveiling his wedding night attire. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blue fabric, now stretched to its limit in an attempt to cover what Jim Brass had to offer. Her exhale was shaky, as was the following inhale.

They made their way toward the bed. Continuing to kiss and explore, the tension heightened. Jim was spinning over the bed now, suspened somewhere between heaven and earth, anchored only by her. Eventually satisfied that he had adequately examined every inch of her body except her core, he turned his attentions there. She had been very careful in her attention to his body. His manhood had been teased but left untouched, as if she sensed he would explode at the slightest provacation.

His hand found her hidden valley and was drenched in the waters that were flowing through it. Slowly he rubbed and teased, cajoling the walls to open and allow entry. Following the trail, he found the source of her stream. Her hips lifted toward hs hand, begging for more attention, which he supplied. He found her nub, which was now enlarged, gorged with the blood of her arousal. Circling her with his fingertip, he had to make slight adjustments as her body began to writhe from his stimulation. His tongue found its way to her clit and his fingers slipped inside her tunnel. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the motion as hers hands gripped the sheets. She was close...his manipulations increased as did her body's response. She was grinding against his face now, giving him reverse beard burn. Stream after stream of lubricating juices flowed from within, drenching his fingers and mouth. He loved her taste, her musky scent, and the feel of her on his face. Her heard her gasp and moan and felt the release at the same time. Her hips were rocking and her thighs squeezed the sides of his head. He was rewarded with the nectar of her frenzy, which he consumed feverishly.

Once she was spent, he slid up her length to lounge beside her. He watched she caught her breath and the flush of her skin began to subside. Her eyes turned towards his, pleased and satisfied...at least temporarily. Her hand stroked above his ear, caressing his scalp and sending waves of excitement through him. Quietly he excused himself and padded off to the bathroom to wash his face and freshen his mouth. He didn't linger over the task and was quickly beside her again.

She traced his face with her finger, following every line with care. Her admiring look into his eyes thrilled him. He felt her fingers work their way down to his chest, lingering there to play in his fur. But then they travelled down father, headed toward the blue facric. He felt her intake of breath when her hand covered his bulge, taking in his size. She'd held him before, but this seemed like a new experience for her, just as it did for him. Her mouth nibbled at him through the tight fabric and she giggled as she tried to release him from the prison. Once out, his tool was able to realize it's maximum glory. He felt her moving toward his cock, her tongue gently touching his tip. His hand shot to her head as he gasped, "Honey, don't. I won't last anytime..."

The lascivious expression of her face in response was almost enough to send him over the edge anyway. He also could see that a decision was being made. He had to wait only a second to find out her choice. As she moved over him, it was apparent that she was going for a ride and he was the mount. As she slid down on him, he almost lost it. "Baby...be still a minute," he said when she was fully in the saddle. "Let me cool down just a little...otherwise..."

She contented herself with teasing his chest hair again, running her fingers through it, twisting and curling it around her fingers. It was torture, somewhere between extreme pleasure and a tickle. Her expression changed slightly as her finger traced his surgery scar. Carefully, she leaned over and gently kissed him there before moving up to his lips. Attention to his scars always made him uncomfortable. Thankfully the attention was short lived as thier lips engaged. The fire was building again.

His mind was losing the battle as his hips began to thrust upwards, his rod seeking to go deeper into her. Her body matched his motiona nd soon she was stroking the length of him, sliding almost all the way to the end of his cock and the plunging back down his shaft until she had all of him inside. Delirium engulfed him in the frenzy of their love making. He knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Letting out a gasp and pumping into him frantically, her inner walls squeezed and throbbed over his shaft, drenching it with her sweet juice. The flood of sensations took him, his cock erupting, spewing his tiny bullets throught her inner chamber. Smaller detonations followed his initial one as her body continued it's response to him. Finally he was spent and his body began to quiet. The warmth of her body over his filled him with peace. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. Eventually she slid off and nestled beside him.

Thier caressing continued but in a gentler, cooler manner. Physically satiated, he indulged in a sensuality of the soul. As heated and frenzied as the sex had been, the love making now was just as intensly serene. He knew there was a smile on his face, there had to be because his whole being was smiling. Eventually, she left his side for the bathroom. His eyes followed her across the room, enjoying the view. As the door closed behind her, his body stretched. Relaxing again, his hand rested over his chest, over the surgery scar. His mind went back to that event. He was once again grateful that Gil had told the doctors to operate, glad they had done a good job, and glad that they had been able to revive him when his heart had stopped. It seemed that his life after the shooting was turning into compensation for the heartaches of his previous life. And she was his ultimate reward.

She returned to the bed, snuggling into him. She sighed a contented sigh. "Hungry?" she mumbled.

Hugging her gently, he answered lazily, "no...I have all that I need right here."

"Mmmmm, good answer. You're just full of charm tonight, aren't you?"

"Charm? You thought that was me being charming?" He was chuckling. "Because I had the feeling that was you having your way with me."

Laughing, her hand ran over his chest, tickling as it went. "That was me making sure that you make every effort to come home to me everyday."

His heart jumped at the meaning behind her words. "You telling me that I can expect that everytime I come home?" He was trying to not let the conversation get too serious.

Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him. "Think you can keep up with me?" she challenged.

"Oooohhhh, are you challenging me? 'Cause baby, ya gonna lose."

"Oh really? Well, Mr. Captain Detective...you better come through the door everyday as hard as the barrel of that gun of yours or I'm declaring victory."

Eyes dancing and his lower extremities tingling at the imagery, he smirked. "Ya gonna do a victory dance over me?"

She lit up at his question. Then suggestivly she replied, "yeah...want a preview?"

She stood over him on the bed, straddling his legs. Her 'preview'started humorously but quickly evolved into a seduction. As she emphasized different parts of her body, one particular part of his became very interested. She edged closer to him, her hot box only inches in front of his face. His hands found her thighs and joined in her motion, until he suddenly pulled her down on top of him.

The love making that followed was not as intense or extended as the previous session, but it was fulfilling. After collapsing back into the bed, exhasuted, he wrapped his arm around her and gently stroked her arm until they gave in to sleep. Jim woke up to bright sunlight streaming into the room. He felt her watching him. Opening his eyes, he smiled at her. "You're smiling."

Her smile broadened. "I was just thinking..."

"Oh?"

"About last night; how...hot you were. You going to always be that hot?"

"Hot as in temperature or hot as in sexy?" He felt the smile on his face that was a response to hers.

"Oh...sexy...most definately sexy. Which raises my temperature and makes me hot too."

His hand trailed up her arm, lightly touching her. He loved touching her, any part of her. "Can't promise that every time will be like last night...but I'll do my best," his voice teased.

"Hungry?"

"We talking food or sex...'cause if we're talking food, then yes, I'm starving."

She picked up a pillow and whacked him with it.

"Ouch," he exclaimed in feigned pain. "What was that for?"

"Keep that up and you may not get either..." she giggled.

"Okay...we'll just see how long you can hold to that promise." He laughed as he assaulted her with tickles. He had her balled up on the bed, giggling and then relented, growing very quiet for a moment. She stopped giggling and looked intently into his eyes, sensing his mood change. "Jim?"

"I was doing some thinking too..."

"And?"

"And I love you, Mrs. Brass. I didn't think I would ever have a shot at this kind of happiness. You offered me a cup of coffee and filled all the empty holes in my heart. " Tears were in his eyes. "I just..."

"What Jim?" she asked as her hand held his face, her thumb gently massaging his cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"I'm afraid I'm going to screw it up...I've made a mess of so many things in my life. I couldn't stand to lose you, Jenna."

"You're not going to screw it up. Have some faith in 'us.' Whatever comes down the road, we'll meet it together. As long as we stick together, we'll be okay. I love you too, Mr. Brass, and I'm not letting go of you...ever." Their eyes locked and he was filled with so many things, but wonder overshadowed them all. Yeah, he was very glad he had survived that bullet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope this little chapter lived up to your expectations of our hero's wedding night, lol. Let me know how you liked it.


	21. Smilin' Jim

The all too brief honeymoon had ended. Her house was now his house now too. The discussion had not lasted long. Her house was bigger, Aaron wouldn't have to change schools, and it would be easier for him to move. Jim had moved a lot of his clothes over and would eventually move the rest of his personal items through the rest of the week. Most of his furniture would be sold or given to charity, but he waould leave it in the house while it was on the market. The real estate guy told him that houses sell easier when they look occupied. He had no particular fondness for the furniture, so those decisions had been made without effort. He was happily settling into their life together.

Aaron had two soccer games that week and Jim arranged his sleeping schedule around them. He was going to get this Dad thing right this time and that meant being there for his games. Aaron seemed more and more comfortable calling him Dad and Jim loved hearing it. Yeah, Jim Brass was lovin' life right now.

At work, they had just finished a wild case. Grissom had gotten the call originally but Jim had been pulled into it as a favor; sheriff to sheriff. So he had driven out to the Sugar Cane Ranch to aid in the investigation. It turned into one of the whackiest cases he'd ever been involved in, but he actually had fun throughout the investigation, when he wasn't being frustrated by the constant changes in COD and associated suspect. But everything seemed more fun to him right now. No matter how bad things went at work, he knew his day would be better once he got home. Jenna was going to love hearing about this one, he knew.

She had teased him every morning with the "hard as a gun barrel" thing from the honeymoon. Truth was that few men could keep up with the pace or expectations from their special night; especially not men Jim's age. They both had accepted that reality with humor and relief. He sensed that Jenna wasn't really prepared to keep up the pace either...not that things weren't very good between them, just not that hot all the time. She had performed her "victory dance" on the second morning when he surrenderd, declaring that he just didn't have what it took that day. They had done some good humored smooching and cuddling before he had collapsed into the bed for some much needed sleep. Jim knew that he walked around smiling all the time, the looks from his co workers told him how silly he looked. But he didn't care. For no reason in particular, he hadn't told anyone that he had gotten married. It wasn't that he was trying to keep it secret, he just wasn't ready to share.

As he walked through the door that morning, she greeted him from the kitchen, as did the smell of breakfast. Wandering into the room, he eased up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her back. "Mmmmmm, you smell good." he murmered. Then he handed her a single red rose, something he brought her each morning.

"Me or the bacon and eggs?" she laughed as she smelled the flower. "Jim, you _really_ don't have to bring me one everyday."

"Both...but mostly you. And as for the roses...I want to."

She turned and hugged him, her face fitting into the crook of his neck. Drawing back suddenly, she exclaimed, "well, you don't smell so good. Where have you been?"

"Oh...yeah, well, it's like this...Gil and Nick and well...me, we all were out at a cathouse all night and most of the morning."

"You were _where?_"

"Sugar Cane Ranch...they have a special deal for guys in law enforcemnet.." Jim was giving her his most innocent look. "Yeah, Binky and Doris wanted to be sure we were properly thanked.

"Thanked for what?" Her face wore a bemused expression.

"Solving the case, of course."

She was holding a mean looking spoon in her hand and waving it as she kept up the questioning. "You solved a case and so they wanted to thank you...exactly how did they want to thank you?"

He was watching the spoon closely. "I told you...the special deal...you know, on the girls. Two for one, I think they said...or maybe it was a discount. I really don't remember. I was too focused on Dreama."

His deadpan look was making her crazy, he could tell. "Dreama?"

"Yeah, you know the song...'dream a little dream of me'...get it, Dreama?"

She turned and took the food off the burners, turning them off. Then she turned back to him, arms folded. Her glare was enough to stop an elephant charge, Jim thought. "What...no food?"

"You got that right...now out with it, Brass. You come home smelling like cigarettes, booze, cheap perfume, and musk and you're talking about some special deal on a whore named Dreama...damned straight I'm not fixing your food and I won't be doing any other cookin' for you either until you fess up. What's the real story?"

"Well, can I ..uh, at least get a cup of coffee?"

"I'm tempted to pour it over your head," she said as she poured him a mug and handed it to him. He walked toward the family room and sat on the couch, patting a place next to him for her to sit. She sat at the other end. Grinning, he began to tell her about the case.

"Well, Grissom and Sara got sent out to the Sugar Cane Ranch on a DB call. Turns out it was a boxer named Happy Morales.." He told her how he got called in on the investigation too and had to interview everyone there. Nick was also called in. He went through the whole list of possible suspects. Eventually he got to his interview at the station with Dreama.

"I asked her, 'Is that your real name? Dreama Little started singing... 'Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper "I love you," birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me." He paused to let the song sink in and sip some coffee.

"Then I asked, 'Do I look like Paula Abdul to you? Dreama answered, 'My daddy gave me that name 'cause he liked that song.' I went on with the questions about Happy and her realtionship with him until she said, 'He liked them other girls, but he was obsessed with me. Look, look what he did." He sighed as he realized he might be getting into hot water with this part of the story. "Then she lifted her blouse to show me her bruises. She told me he had punched her in the ribs, just for fun. Then she showed me bruises on her back. Then that night, he had come into her room, ready to do his thing...you know... and she hit him with a crowbar. So we thought she was guilty because at the time we thought that was the COD. I was just about to get a signed confession from her when the phone rang and it was Doc Robbins. He had just autopsied the head and the blow from the crowbar wasn't what killed the bastard."

Jenna was still glaring but not as intensly. "So who killed him?"

"Well, that's what took us so long. This case actually began night before last ..." Jim went on to explain how before being hit by the crowbar, he was shot with an arrow, injected with snake venom, fed shellfish to which he was allergic, and then hit by the crowbar. "He ended up sitting in a chair by the pool and the leg bent, spilling Happy into the pool. That was it...the chair did it."

She stared at him in disbelief. "The chair did it?"

Jim sipped more coffe and then smirked, "yeah...the chair. I think Doc Robbins is still at the morgue trying to decide how to fill in the paperwork. The DA is gonna love this one."

She started laughing. So that's why you spent all night in a whorehouse?"

"Well, actually, I was there the night before too. I mean, I want to be honest with you...relationships need honesty...or so I'm told." His eyes were dancing as he teased her.

Shaking her head, she relented. "Okay...well, Mr. Cathouse...you go shower while I get your breakfast going again. And next time there's a murder at a whorehouse...send somebody else."

He smiled..."Baby, you don't have to worry about me with any of those skanky girls. Especially when I'm getting more action than I can handle right here."

She leaned over and gave him a very arousing kiss. "Just remember that and I might let you off your chain."

"As long as you're holding my chain, Baby...I don't want off." She walked back to the kitchen, putting a little extra wiggle in her walk for his benefit. He was having trouble deciding what was more important; a shower or following her. But he decided that if he smelled as bad as she said he did, he wasn't getting next to her anyway so he headed for the bathroom, whistling Dreama's song.

------------------------------------------------

Okay, this one was a little fluffy. But I couldn't resist having Jim have to explain his whereabouts through Ending Happy.


	22. Naughty Women

While watching the summer reruns, it occured to me that Brass was a happier fellow. Having been shot and almost dying would certainly explain his change. But as I began writing this story I began to think in terms of what else might be driving his newfound happy. When I got to TGBD he seemed a little crankier. I'm sure the writers of the show had their own reasons for his impatience with Heather...I have mine, lol. Hope you enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jim Brass was floating through life these days. Happy was not a very good word to describe how he was feeling. Happy wasn't even close. Finally, he seemd to have everything that he ever wanted; a wife that loved him and who he adored, a child that was glad to call him Dad, good friends that he knew he could count on, and the job was going okay too. He and Jenna had been talking about what they wanted to do for their wedding celebration and she had begun finalizing plans. Jim still hadn't told any of his co workers that he was married and was beginning to feel guilty. They would be hurt and perhaps a little angry that he let so much time pass before sharing his good news. He still didn't know why he hadn't said anything, other than he was afraid he might jinx it.

Jenna was waiting for him every morning when he came home. Often she had plans for her day but would wait until he was home and usually tucked in bed before she would leave. The routine of roses had continued with some minor changes. He brought her a single red rose everyday except Saturday. They had been married on a Saturday and he counted each one as an anniversary of sorts, requiring a bit more acknowledgement. So each Saturday morning the doorbell would ring and the little old man from the flower shop would deliver an arrangement of roses. Jenna had complained that it was too much, but Jim could see that it pleased her and he wanted, more than anything else in the world, to please her. It was only added incentive that the flower delivery meant that Jim usually got a little extra pleasure himself. Yeah, Jim was floating.

At work they seemed to be getting some wierd cases. They'd had the wild one at the bordelo and then he caught one that involved a cult of sorts. The people believed that there were aliens in human bodies that were trying to get them. They'd pulled in one suspect for an interview and Jim swore she looked at him like he had a forked tongue or something. That case gave him the creeps.

Tonight he was sitting at his desk, cruising the internet to look at possibilities for their 'official' honeymoon. _Ironic_, thought Jim, _I feel like I am on a honeymoon all the time._ He couldn't decide if he wanted to take her someplace exotic or someplace that would be warm and fuzzy. He wanted it to be a special time that they would always cherish. _So, lots of together time in a quiet romantic setting or someplace that pops? _He found another website_. Maybe a cruise? No...too trite. So what? Aruba maybe...no, everybody is going there these days. Oh, what's this? _Just as he focused on the website, the phone rang.

The website was saved to favorites and Jim was waiting for CSI to meet him at the crime scene, Oakley's Old West Town. He was aggravated. The vic was Lady Heather, a local dominatrix that had figured in several of his investigations. When they first met, she had simply been the owner of the house where their vic worked. Later, two more of her 'employees' had turned up dead and for a short while they viewed her as a suspect. Things had gotten a little cloudy for Jim on that case; it seemed she and Gil Grissom had gotten pretty tight. Jim suspected there had been a little hanky panky but was never sure. Her daughter had been murdered a couple years back and she had 'aided' in the investigation. Jim didn't even want to think about what she had done to get information to help Grissom. Her punishment for the perp had been brutal. If Grissom hadn't found them, the guy would be dead. Suffice to say, she had pulled some pretty highly placed strings to stay out of jail. Here she was again, in the middle of one of his cases, only this time she was the victim. Jim had kind of liked her at first, but as their paths crossed more and more, he was turned off by her darker side. He especially didn't like the effect she seemed to have on Grissom. He usually acted with integrity, but she seemed to pull him into murky waters. Jim didn't think Heather was good for Gil.

Relieved to see that Catherine showed up to investigate, he walked over to her as she talked to Heather at the ambulance. The paramedics loaded her and drove away. He looked at Catherine, " Like a bad penny, some people just keep showing up." He couldn't believe that he'd been called away from his honeymoon fantasies for _her._

" Did you call Grissom?"

"No."

Catherine nodded. " Who found her?"

"Guy over there in the ten-gallon -- Vernon Porter."

Catherine turned to see a man dressed as a sheriff talking with an officer.

"He's a night watchman. All the employees are required to wear that cowboy getup. That's the job that cops get after they retire."

Catherine smirked. "You've got something to look forward to, Jim."

"Yes, ma'am." _Yeah, just my idea of retirement...wearing a goofy costume and being the night watchman..._

They looked around inside the saloon for awhile and then Jim left Catherine to go question Porter. Sometime later, Sara arrived to help Catherine. Jim had done all he could do at the scene, so he left an officer with the CSIs and headed to the hospital to talk to Heather.

He asked her why she was at the Old West Town.

Heather replied, " I was planning an Old West party. I was checking out the facilities."

_Yeah...in the middle of the night...sure_. "So why couldn't you check them out during normal business hours?"

"It was my normal business hours."

Frustration was setting in with Jim. "You know, we spoke to the night watchman. He said the gate was locked. How did you get in?"

"I know the owner."

She was playing games and he was irritated. " Do you know him the way you know Judge Fincher? Because I know that's how you got out of jail last time. I need a name."

" Mr. Oakley. I have his number, but not on me. You'll have to look it up."

There was a knock on the door. Sara entered. " Hi. I'm with the Crime Lab. Sara Sidle. I'm here to collect your clothes and trace evidence from your body."

Can I say no?

Why would you want to? Sara looked at Brass. "Did the nurse forget to collect an SAE kit?" Then Sara took out her camera.

"Not necessary," said Heather.

Jim had had it. She didn't want any help...didn't want to help herself. "You don't want help, that's okay by me. Just don't waste my time. I've got a lot of cases on my desk that need my attention. So when you come out of your haze, give me a call." With that, he left.

Back at the Old Town, Jim caught up with Catherine. He brought her a hot cup of coffee, for which she was grateful. They stood, sipping and chatting for a minute while he waited for Oakly to arrive. Jim wanted to talk to the owner. It was just after sunrise when he met Oakley in the main street of the Old Town. They talked but the guy wasn't being very helpful. The son, Ben, provided more information. It still wasn't a lot to work with.

He went home to see Jenna for awhile and get some sleep. After a few minutes of talking...well, not talking so much but there was some definite communication going on through the lips, Jim stretched out on the bed. She cuddled next to him, her head resting in the crock of his shoulder and her arm drapped over him. Contentment washed over him as he drifted to sleep. It seemd he had just closed his eyes when she was nibbling at his neck. He became just aware of her pressence when her nibbling began to move along his shoulder. Her arm was wrapped around his chest and her hand was caressing him there. _What a wake up call,_ he thought.

Once awake and after a few quality hugs and kisses, he headed for the shower. He was just beginning to soap up when he felt a draft on his back. He turned and Jenna was standing there, inside the shower with him. His approval of her appearance was quickly evident. Taking the washcloth from him, she began to softly scrub him. All he could do was stand there and take it like a man and oh, was she making his manhood perk up. After a few minutes of her quiet attention to his body, she handed the cloth back to him and sank to her knees. Her intent was just registering when he felt the warmth of her mouth on his cock. Between the warm water running over them, her washing of him and now this, his knees were weak. Struggling to stand still and upright, he put one hand on her head and one on the wall of the shower. _Oh god, this is heaven..._

In such a steamy environment, his little brain had taken over and he was desperatly fighting the urge to thrust. She must have sensed it because her hands made their way to his ass, gently coaxing him into action. Using her hands as a guide, she was able to match their motion so that he got the full effect of his thrust without gagging her. Once the thrusting began, she emptied him quickly. Standing up to face him, she was smiling at him. "Mmmmm, Mmmmmm, good," she said as she licked her lips. He couldn't help himself, he just started giggling. "Yes, you are," he replied through the giggles. Then he pinned her agains the wall, determined to return the pleasure. He began with her breasts, fondling, teasing, licking, and sucking both of the sisters. His hand eventually made its way to her hot box and began to taunt her. His fingers teased and cajoled until she was ready for them to enter when the water suddenly turned very cold, shocking them both. Quickly he reached for the knobs and turned the water off. She was laughing. "Must have used all the hot water..."

"Yeah," he said as he exited the shower and then returned with a towel for her. They dried off and went to the bedroom to finish her little ride. The cold shock had taken her out of the mood, however. "We'll play again later," she promised as she kissed him and then slid out of the bed. He watched as she moved around the room and got dressed. He loved to watch her and today was no exception. Aware of his scrutiny, she made sure he got a good view of everything. Once she was decent again, he followed her example and got dressed.

They went to the kitchen where she started the coffee pot. He went to the fridge for some juice and asked her if she wanted something to eat.

She smiled devilishly. "Thanks, but I've already eaten," she replied licking her lips. Jim felt his groin tighten at her obvious implications.

"Didn't finish all the courses though...I have one left to serve you, as I recall," he smirked.

She moved into his arms. "Anticipation just makes it better. Besides, I know you're going to be thinking all about it and then I'll get added value."

Jim chuckled. "What, you want seconds?"

"What can I say, I see a good thing and I want it all."

Jim tightened his arms around her. They stood like that a couple for minutes, content in the moment. The coffee maker gurgled and she stepped away, pouring him a mug. "This will have to keep you warm for now though," she smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Will finish TGBD in next chapter. Hope you are still enjoying. Comments would be welcome. They keep me motivated:-)


	23. Secret Revealed

That night, Jim and Catherine drove back out to Oakley's Old West Town. As they approached the gate, Catherine found it unlocked. "Gate's unlocked again."

Jim looked at his watch. "Well, it's ten after. Probably unlocked 'cause he's doing his rounds."

"Maybe."

They swung the gate open and they walked down the front road.

Looking around, Jim commented. "Ah, the Wild West, partner."

"Okay, come on, Jim, give it up. I know you know something about Grissom and Lady Heather."

Jim hesitated only a moment before he decided to share his little secret. "I know something a lot juicier than Grissom and Lady Heath ..."

They stopped as they spotted Vernon Porter's body dead on the road. Brass took his gun out as they walked toward the body.

Catherine looked at him closely. "Oh, yeah, he's dead."

Also examining the guard, Jim reflected, "He took one in the back."

"Who shot the sheriff?" asked Catherine.

Jim called it in and they waited for David to arrive from the coroner's office. As David examined the body, Jim asked him to hand over Porter's cell phone. Looking throught his call list, Jim found a familiar name. "Guess who he called yesterday?" Catherine looked at him as he looked at the list. "Lady Heather."

Catherine commented. " Might have threatened her."

" And we both know how she likes to settle her own scores. I'm going to get a warrant, but it may take me some time because I have to find a judge who isn't a client of hers."

Sara arrived to help Catherine with the investigation while Jim left to secure a warrant. It took longer than usual because Heather's client list was long and included several of the local judges. Early in the morning he called Catherine to meet him and they went to search Heather's Domain. Brass, Catherine and several officers arrived at Lady Heather's front door. Catherine knocked and. Lady Heather opened the door.

Heather was not pleased to see them. "This isn't a good time."

Jim told her, "We have a warrant to search your house. And you'd better put some sunblock on because we're going downtown."

She replied flatly, " My memory isn't any better than it was yesterday. I'm not up to it."

"Well, we'll swing by the hospital. And you can explain to them why you checked yourself out early, against doctor's orders."

Catherine added, "We're investigating a homicide."

Heather responded, "I don't understand."

Jim asked bluntly, "Where were you last night?"

Opening the door for them she offered, "You may come in."

Catherine and Jim walked into the house.

Answering Jim's question, Heather said, "I was here."

"Can anyone verify that? Preferably someone not on the payroll." said Jim.

Heather called out to the room behind them, "Captain Brass would like to know where I was last night."

Catherine and Jim turn around to see Grissom stepping out into the room carrying a coffee cup.

Looking unaffected, Grissom spoke. "She was here ... with me."

Grissom took a sip from his cup. Catherine turns and looked at Lady Heather. Everyone looked at each other.

The ride back to the station was uncomfortable. Both Jim and Catherine were shocked at finding Grissom at Heather's, especially that he had spent the night. Jim felt Catherine's anger building but he wasn't sure why except perhaps she was seething because of all the times Gil had given her grief over letting her personal life and her professional one get entangled. Jim, on the other hand, was mystified. Just a few weeks ago he had spied Gil and Sara in a compromising situation and he thought those two had finally quit dancing around each other and gotten together. So what was Gil doing at Heather's?

Feeling that they both needed a break, Jim asked Catherine if she wanted to stop someplace for coffee. She seemed to welcome the idea. He spotted a little coffee shop at the next intersection and turned in. Once inside, he got their coffees and they settled in their chairs at a table near the window.

Catherine stared into her coffee and after a couple of minutes asked him, "so was that the juicy stuff you had to share before we found Porter's body?"

"Grissom and Heather? No...I mean, I know he had his little infatuation with her a few years back but I thought the sight of her whiping a man nearly to death had turned him off. I'm not sure what last night was about, but I doubt it was romantic." He paused before making the big jump. "No, the juicy is about me...and Jenna."

"You and Jenna? Things are going well? Oh...let me guess, you proposed?"

Jim grinned. "Well, as a matter of fact...I..." His cell phone chirped and interrupted him. "Yeah, okay...we're on our way." He closed the phone and looked at Catherine. "The uniforms brought her into the station. She's waiting for us now."

Back at the station, Brass talked with Lady Heather. She eyed him as he threw out his theory and then responded, " You think I paid someone to kill Porter and then used Grissom as my alibi?"

"With your history, yes. How do you know Vernon Porter?"

"He did some work for me. I helped him get the job at Oakley's."

Jim eased up a little, "You know what? That's the first thing you said to me that doesn't sound like a lie. What kind of work?"

"I needed to locate someone."

"So an ex-cop does some legwork for you. So what happened-- did you have a falling out or he threaten you?"

She took out her phone and let Brass listen to the message.

The electronic voice from the phone said, _First skipped message. Received yesterday at 12:02 p.m._

Vernon Porter's voice sounded through the phone_, "Hey, Heather, Vernon. Looks like you got yourself  
into something. If you need anything, call me. Call me anyway. Let me know you're okay."_

Heather asked, "Does that sound like a man who wants to hurt me, Captain Brass?"

"Oh, I don't know, Heather. I don't know. I mean, you get assaulted at Old West Town where he works, he calls it in, then he ends up dead. What is it, just one big coincidence?" Jim's patience was getting thin again.

"I already told you I was there on business. Mr. Porter had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, but it was your business that got him killed. Come on, come on, we both know that you weren't there for some western hoedown. So what were you doing there?"

The next interrogation was of Benjamin Oakley. Jim asked him why he killed Porter.

Oakley responded with " I went there to kill my father."

Oakley told him how he had found out about a large cash withdrawal from their account and he went to confront his father. Porter caught up with him and accused him of hurting Heather. But it was Jack Oakley who had hurt Heather and shot Porter. "The Marquis de Sade's got nothing on my old man. Inflicting pain is his idea of foreplay. Do you know how much money he spent abusing women? He didn't leave anything for my mother and me except for more abuse. It had to stop."

Jim asked, " Where is he?"

"His phone's off; every time his phone's off, he's with her."

"Is he at the saloon?"

"No, he wouldn't do that, not after Porter."

"He's got to be at Heather's."

Calling for a couple of uniforms, Jim raced to Heather's before it was too late. He still wasn't sure exactly what the deal had been but he thought that Heather had been payed a large sum of money to allow Oakley to kill her as part of some wierd sexual fantasy.

As one of the officers cuffed the bastard, Jim asked "So your sick fantasy was to kill her?"

"I didn't do anything. She solicited me. Strictly a business deal. She needed the money. I paid her close to $1 million for this, you know that? That's about all I'm gonna say. I'll be talking with my lawyer."

The officers took Jack away. Jim turned to Heather. " Too bad you spent the million. You could use it on your defense." He paused and then changed his tone. She looked defeated." Look, Heather, for what it's worth, I think you're in the clear. The  
DA's not gonna press charges. Attempted murder, assisted suicide, the lines are kind of blurred. But do yourself a favor. Get some help."

Heather didn't say anything and Jim left.

Back at the station he filed all the necessary reports and then was planning to head home. Catherine showed up in his doorframe, however, before he could make his escape. "So...the juicy? You know, you and Jenna?"

He broke into a huge smile. "Oh, that...well, uh...yeah, I did propose and she said yes. But that's not all."

"Not? What you didn't knock her up, did you Jim?" She said in a teasing manner.

He blushed slightly. "No...at least, I hope not. But...we did get married."

"MARRIED? You sly fox, you. When?"

"Uh...remember when I scheduled myself off for the weekend ...you know, you had the clown in and I questioned him for you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...that weekend."

"Jim! That was...weeks ago. Why haven't you told anyone?" She asked as she stepped toward him to hug him.

Hugging her and then stepping back, he replied. "I'm not sure really. I tried to a couple of times but then it just got to be this really special little secret. But we want to have a party to celebrate. You free Saturday night?"

"Yeah...well, I have to work, but I'm free before that."

"Good...I'll be handing out the invites tomorrow."

Catherine smiled at him. "So that's why you've been so happy? I've been wondering what was up..."

"Yeah, he said happily. "It's been hard not to smile all the time."

They walked out together. She hopped into her Denali and he climbed into his car. Once home, he briefly shared the case with Jenna before collapsing into the bed, a smile playing across his lips. Jenna was prepared to let him sleep, understanding how tired he was, but warned him that when he woke up, he'd better be ready for some action. That brought a giggle out of Jim as he settled into the bed, wondering once again how a simple cup of coffee could lead to such happiness.


	24. The Party

Jim walked into the break room, interrupting Gil as he was about to hand out assignments. "Hey, sorry to interrupt," Jim said as he saw the surprised and chagrinned expression on Gil's face. "Just have a quick announcement and something to give you guys..." Jim started handing out the invitations. "A few weeks ago...I uh, asked a very lovely lady to be my wife." Everyone started grinning and offering up comments.

"Jim...that's great," smiled Nick.

"Yeah. man...it's about time..." agreed Warrick.

"Wow Brass, a lovely lady...and you?" chirped Greg.

"Wow Jim, that's great. When do we get to meet her?" asked Sara.

Gil just stared at him, looking confused. Catherine was smiling and winked at him.

"Well...that's what the invites are about. We're having a little party...you know, for our friends to celebrate with us. But that's not all the news..."

"Uh oh," smirked Greg, "knocked her up, huh?"

Catherine burst out laughing as once again Jim blushed at the thought. "No, Greggo...I didn't. Some men know how to take responsibility for such things." Not that he had but Greg didn't need to know that. Jenna had told him form the beginning that she had that taken care of. "But...well, we did get a little impatient and got married a few days after I asked her."

Gil's mouth opened as the others blinked in confusion. "You're already married? he asked.

Jim shrugged. "Yeah... a few weeks now. And before you all go asking why I didn't say anything...I tried a couple of times but things kept getting in the way. And then, I dunno, it was just kind of nice just, you know...kinda being in out own world." He looked at Gil pointedly. If anyone understood, he should. After all, Jim knew that he and Sara had a little secret of their own that they were keeping.

Sara spoke up. "Well, I think it's fantastic. Congratulations Jim. And I, for one, am looking forward to meeting your Mrs. Brass."

"Thank you," he smiled at her. Her turned to Catherine and winked at her; then he turned and left the room. They all sat, looking from one to the other. "Well, wonders never cease,"" said Nick softly.

Gil resumed the meeting and they all headed out, each thinking more about Jim's news than the case in hand.

Jim took a lot of ribbing through the rest of the week. He'd blushed several times on several variations of the 'knocked her up' theme. It wan't that he minded anyone thinking he could, he didn't like people thinking of Jenna in that context. Almost everyone was very surprised but everyone seemed happy for him. One response surprised him, however. Sofia had looked shocked and then a little sad as she congratulated him. "You're really a special man, Jim and I'm happy for you."

"You don't look so happy."

A tear was sitting in the corner of her eye. "I am," she reassured him. "I always knew that you didn't like being alone; that you want someone special in your life. You need to have someone to give yourself to...it's your nature to give, despite your efforts at being a grump. I...um...well, there's just a part of me that hoped that it would ..." She let words die before she spoke them.

Looking at her, it clicked. "Sofie, I'm sorry...I had no idea...you never..."

"I know," she nodded. "If I had said anything, would it have mattered?"

Jim looked into her eyes and knew she needed an honest answer. "I don't know, Sofie. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you very attractive and I didn't think about it. But, both of us being cops...and with me being your supervisor.." he grimaced. "It just would be too complicated. Besides, you should have someone younger, nearer your age. ...the chance to have kids. I'm past all that."

"But you could have ...cared for me?"

"I do care for you Sofie. You're a special person in my life. But I love Jenna...love her more than I've ever loved anyone. And she ...well, the way she makes me feel; I'm happier than I've ever thought possible. I hope you can be happy for me."

She smiled at him and touched her hand to his face. "I am, Jim, very happy. I've seen it in you these past few weeks but didn't know why. Ot's just kind of bitterseet for me. But I'll be okay, especially since you are so happy."

"Thank you. I want this kind of happiness for you too, you know."

Saturday came and suddenly he was nervous. Jenna noticed him fidgeting all afternoon and finally asked, What's the matter? It's our friends tonight. They all care for us."

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "but they're going to take one look at you and then look at me and wonder what the hell you were thinking."

"Yeah?" she smirked. "You think so?"

"I do...hmmm, that sounded familiar."

"Yeah, it's what you answered when you were asked about loving and cherishing."

"Yeah," he said as he hugged her.

"And even if they think that...they don't 'know' you the way I do. Any woman in the room would understand my choice if they did."

He smiled at her innuendo. "Yeah, right. Guess it's a good thing they'll never find out, huh."

"They do and it'll be ground sausage," she said as her hand went to his crotch. "Why don't we go see what we can do to help you relax before the party? Practice some of that loveing and cherishing..."

She led him to their room and once the door was closed proceded to seduce him shamelessly. First she sat him on the bed as she stripped in a titillating show, moving to music that she heard in her head. Her spicy motions elevated his blood pressure as his heart rate accelerated and pumped blood through his body and towards his lower anatomy. She stayed just out of his reach, he knew becasue he tried to grab her. She looked at him salicioulsy and licked her lips, causing him to giggle. Jim couldn't explain why he giggled when she got him going like that, but he found that he was giggling a lot lately. His giggles seemed to encourage her. Finally she had divested herself of her clothes and the sat next to him. "Your turn," she taunted.

"Me? I can't ...do _that_." Embarrassment grew within him as he got a mental picture of his clumsy ass trying to do what she just did. "You are so graceful...and ...beautiful." His sffort at smooth talking his way out had no effect. As he looked into her eyes, he knew he was cornered. "Okay..." He stood and tried to think of some music of his own. Nothing would come to mind. She began humming "The Stripper" and he began. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and once it was off, he twirled it and flung it toward her. Next was his belt. He drew the unfastening out and then made it snap as he pulled it from his pants. His socks were next, but he decided to just toss them aside on the floor. She was watching intently and whistling at each unveiling. He couldn't help but get into it, she was having so much fun with it. His undershirt was next and her playful expression began to change to something more earthy. He took his time unbuttoning the button on his trousers and then slowly pushed his zipper down. Inspiration hit him and he decided that the boxers would go with the pants. Her expression grew lecherous as she saw skin where his pants had been. And when his manhood was revealed, her eyes widened as she licked her lips erotically. By the time he made it back to the bed, they were both primed and ready.

He kissed her and then moved his mouth over her body, tasting and kissing as he went. Her hands caressed and stroked him until he was wild with desire. Every nerve in him was on fire with hunger for her. She began to grind against him and he knew she was as hungry as he. Positioning himself over her, his cock slipped between her hot, wet lips and into her. "Jim," she moaned. "Oh...yeah...deeper..more ..."

He loved it when she moaned like that; it meant he was pleasing her. More than anything, he wanted to pleasure her. She brought so much into his life, he wanted to give some of it back. "Oh Baby, you feel so good," he whispered. She clawed at his ass and moaned. "More, Jim...harder..." she said from her erotic fog. His thrusts deepened and hardened. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling her mound closer to him and allwoing him even more access. "Bang me ...harder." Her hips were rising to meet him with each thrust, which intensified his own heat. "Jim," she moaned and then repeated several times, each time more fervency. He felt it when she came, her muscles going crazy, squeezing his cock and her juices flooding her inner chamber and his cock. Her hot flow sent him over and he exploded into her with a loud, long moan. His release was complete, the after shocks feeling almost as good as his initial explosion. As usual, her instincts about him had been correct. He had been wound tight and now he was very relaxed. They stayed together, entangled and enjoying the peace of thier union. Finally, she glanced at the clock and told him they needed to get moving.

The party was in full swing. Food and drink was everywhere and ther was a DJ with music. A small dance floor was in the opposite corner of the room. Several couples were taking advantage of it. Other than Aaron, they hadn't been around others as a couple. He was enjoying introducing her as his wife. As he noticed his friends response upon meeting her, he felt very proud. Greg whistled when he was introduced. "Whoa, Jim...didn't know you had it in you." Jenna chuckled as she wrapped her arm around him possessively. "Oh Greg...Jim's full of it. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Greg was actually stuptified, lost for words.

To Jim's surprise, her friends were warm and welcoming and not looking at him like he was one of Grissom's bugs. "We have been wondering why Jenna was glowing lately. Now we know," babbled Lisa, one of her girl friends. "Oh Jenna," she turned to his wife, " he's cute. Wherever did you find him?"

Slightly chagrinned, he stood beside her smiling as she explained the cup of coffee. "Oh, a policeman? Well, then I suppose there are several other policemen here tonight?" Lisa asked as she looked around the room. "Any singles?"

Jim hesitated only a moment. "Ah yeah...several. There's Greg over there or if you like older men, the man with the curly hair...see him standing next to the strawberry blonde and the brunette? He's very single." Lisa made a beeline for Gil.

"Jim?" Jenna was looking at him impishly. "Didn't you tell me he was with Sara?"

"Yeah," smirked Jim. "But nobody knows it. They're keeping it underwraps. I'm doing him a favor," he said as he chuckled. "Lisa buzzing around will have everyone talking about that and not noticing how he and Sara keep eyeing each other.."

"Remind me not to keep secrets around you," she laughed. Looking around the room she spotted a young girl flirting with Aaron. "Jim, do you know that little blonde with Aaron?"

Jim looked at the two. "Oh...yeah, that's Lindsey Willows, Catherine's daughter."

"Your friend Catherine, the sexpot."

"Jenna, she's not like that...but yes, she is my friend. And Lindsey's a good kid. It's been kind of rough with Catherine working crazy hours and then Eddie, Lindsey's father was killed practically in front of the kid and she almost drowned in their car. Catherine's a good mother though."

"I'm sure she does her best. It isn't easy raising a child alone. But that girl seems infatuated with my son...guess my mother's claws are showing."

Jim chuckled and leaned over, gently kissing her cheek. "Aaron's got a good head on his shoulders. He'll be fine."

"Can't you two find a hotel room or something?" Doc's voice sounded from behind. Jim turned and shook Robbins' hand as he introduced him to Jenna. They chatted a moment and then Doc turned to Jim. "Well congratulations, Jim. I hope you will have many happy years together." His words and his smile were sincere and Jim appreciated both.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and Jim was enjoying sharing his Jenna with his friends. He was even tolerating being on show for her friends. He thought it was only fair. With all the off color, teasing and geeky comments that his friends and co workers were throwing out, she was due.

Much to his surprise, Grissom requested the mike from the DJ. "For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Gil Grissom and I've been Jim's collegue since he came to Vegas. I'm also proud to call him a good friend. Some of you," he looked at the CSIs gathered nearby, "have accused me of knowing everything. Well, perhaps I do." All of the CSIs and cops laughed at his remark. "But Jim has taught me a lot. His dedication and professionalism on the job has been an inspriation to us all. But more than those qualities, I think those of us who know Jim value his integrity, selflessness, and loyality even more. ...not to mention his sense of humor." More chuckles. "Jenna, I realize that it is customary for the groom to be congratulated on securing a special bride. And I think I can speak for all of Jim's friends when I say to Jim, "congratulations, you have a really special lady on your arm. But I'm going to go against tradition and congratulate you also. You are getting a very special man in Jim Brass. I'm sure you've realized that already though." he paused and smiled as the law enforcemnet group voiced their aggreement. Raising his glass of wine he continued, " As Mignon McLaughlin said 'A successful marraige requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.' I offer a toast to Jim and Jenna, "May you wake each day and fall in love again..."

The room toasted the happy couple as Jim looked at Jenna. She had tears in her eyes. Leaning toward him she said, "I like your friend Gil...like the way he thinks." Jim chuckled. "You don't know the half of it." As he gazed into her eyes, he realized that that's why he was so happy these days...each day he woke up and fell in love with her all over again.

Later that night, after the party, when they were alone in the kitchen with their shoes off and his tie lossened, they sipped coffee and reflected on the evening. Reaching across the table, he took her hand in his and shared that thought with her. "Everyday, I look at your face and my heart tumbles again, " he said. "I love you, Mrs. Brass." She smiled at him and then asked, "why don't we go to bed and you can show me how much?" Smiling Jim Brass didn't have to be asked twice. He intended to show her just how much at every opportunity...for the rest of his life.

------------------------------------------------------

Tthhat's all folks! Tell me what you think, please...


End file.
